La Flûte
by Emma Dela Luna
Summary: Il vit dans la rue. Il a un job, une flûte chelou, des amis et des emmerdes. Un jour, un pirate arrive et fout tout en l'air. Venez suivre sa drôle d'aventure ! Ah oui, il a aussi très mauvais caractère et un langage fleuri.
1. Chapter 1: ennuie

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

ceci n'est pas une nouvelle fanfiction mais l'Arc 2 de ma fic ayant pour Arc 1, Le pinceau.

Ces deux arcs sont indépendants l'un de l'autre.

Vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire l'arc 1 avant le 2 pour le comprendre, même si je vous le conseil pour la suite.

Autre précision, ils ne suivent pas l'ordre des événements de One Piece.

Le 1 se déroulait pendant et après Marinefort, le 2 après Alabasta.

Vous pouvez donc lire l'arc 2 avant l'arc 1.

Niveau publication, ce sera beaucoup moins régulier que pour l'arc 1.

J'en suis au chapitre 5. Donc si j'ai le temps, vous aurez rapidement la suite.

N'hésitez pas si vous avez une question, une suggestion, critique, ou autre.

One Piece est à Oda, le reste à moi !

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

 **La flûte**

 **Chapitre 1 : Toujours et encore de l'ennuie**

§§§

 **-J' m'ennuie !**

Rien, il n'y avait rien à faire. J'étais là, assis sur une caisse de bois à regarder les gens sur le port s'agiter. Il ne se passait jamais rien ici, dans cette petite ville d'East Blue. On était en fin de journée, le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel devenue orangé. Un magnifique couchée de soleil en sorte... Un truc qui me fait _grave chier._ C'est à en faire une dépression sérieux ! Ça me soule à un point ! Et le pire c'est que tous les soirs je reviens car de toutes façons y a rien d'autre à faire.

Plus tard j'aimerais partir à l'aventure. Construire mon propre bateau et prendre la mer seul. Devenir pirate ? Pas forcement, c'est sûr que je serais pas marine mais pas non plus hors la loi. Simple voyageur ça me va tant que je pars d'ici !

Le soleil avait désormais disparu de l'horizon. Je me laissa tomber de mon perchoir et m'aventura dans les rues étroites devenue sombres. Je marchais paisiblement en sifflotant une mélodie dont le nom m'avait échappé. Je croisa quelques brigands qui s'affairaient dans des magouilles plus que louches. J'évitais de fourrer mon nez dedans, pas envie d'avoir des ennuies avec des types qui sont dix fois plus grands que moi.

Personne ne faisait attention à moi. Je pénétra dans un bar déjà plein à craquer. Je m'installa comme d'habitude au comptoir où le barman vint me servir ma limonade. Tous les soirs c'étaient pareil. Je sirotais tranquillement ma boisson en observant la salle et écoutant les conversations déjà bien animées. Certains clients commençaient sérieusement à être imbibés d'alcool. Leur paroles tantôt hurler tantôt murmurer, devenaient incompréhensibles.

Certains marchands venaient me raconter leurs aventures en mer. J'adorais entendre ces récits même si je me doutais que la plupart étaient faux, ça me permettait de m'évader de la monotonie de ma vie.

§§§

Vers 22h, l'ambiance avait encore montait d'un ton. Tout n'était plus qu'un brouhaha confus. Ma limonade terminait, je rejoignis une table de poker. Après avoir bien observé les joueurs, je débuta une partie. Je me débrouillais plus tôt pas mal et j'étais chanceux de nature. J'avais certes pas beaucoup d'argent à parier mais étant bon joueur, je sortais souvent du bar avec plus de berry qu'en arrivant. Surtout que je bluffais trop bien. _Un menteur dans l'âme !_

Sale gosse, ils disent ! Ouais et alors ? Le sale gosse il est orphelin, il bosse comme un dingue sur le chantier naval et il se démerde pour vivre seul dans la rue à 13 ans et demi ! Alors vous avez rien à dire !

Ouais j'ai que treize ans et je fréquente déjà des lieux malfamés ! Y a un début à tout ! Du haut de mes 1m40 c'était vrai que je payais pas de mine. En plus c'était pas comme si j'étais baraqué, j'étais maigre à pleurer. Avec mes mèches rousses en batailles, mon visage de gamin, mes tâches de rousseurs, mes lunettes de mécano trop grandes pour moi toujours suspendues à mon cou, mon top noir trop grand dévoilant mon corps frêle d'enfant et ma peau légèrement bronzée d'avoir travailler sous le soleil, mon bermuda noir et mes vieilles bottines toutes usées je faisais presque pitié. Enfin pas quand je jouais au poker ou que je remontais des mécaniques !

La mécanique, ma passion. J'étais né sur un chantier naval presque et je n'avais que ça pendant toute mon enfance. Exploitation d'enfants ? Ouais sûrement mais j'allais pas me plaindre, grâce à ce job j'avais de quoi manger.

Je dormais dans une vieille maison délabrée dans le faubourg de la ville, un quartier peu recommandable. C'était là-bas que tous les enfants des rues comme moi venaient passer la nuit. Tous ensemble on avait moins peur qu'il nous arrive quelque chose. Car dans ce quartier, mieux valait ne pas trainer seul le soir. On racontait qu'il s'y passait un tas d'histoires plus effrayantes les unes que les autres. Pourquoi on dormait là-bas ? Parce qu'on avait nul part d'autre où allait. C'était ce qu'appelait les adultes, la zone de non-droits, un endroit où le gouvernement mondial n'avait aucunes emprises. Nous on faisait avec.

§§§

J'enchainai deux parties. Lorsque j'eus amasser une petite pile de pièces, je quitta le bar pour rentrer. La nuit était noire, sans lune. Pas un pète de nuage dans le ciel. Pas de vent. Tout était calme _, trop calme_. Comme disent les vieux, le calme avant la tempête. Ça sentait le mauvais coup, j'avais intérêt à me grouiller.

Je pressa le pas. Trop tard, une large main vint agripper mon épaule. Elle me fit pivoter et je pus distinguer mon agresseur. C'était un mec qui devait mesurer dans les deux mètres avec d'immenses mains sales aux oncles noirs. Il avait une imposante barbe noire et les quelques cheveux qu'il avait sur le caillou partaient dans tous les sens. Il avait un tatouage sur l'épaule gauche représentant un triangle avec en son centre une croix gothique.

Je tenta de rester calme, _après tout j'ai à peine quelques berry sur moi et ce type ne me dit rien._

 **-Oye, ptit ! Ça te dirais de remplir une petite commission pour moi ? En échange je te donnerais deux berry !**

 _Il a juste oublié de préciser que si je refuse, il me tabasse._

 **-J'dois faire quoi ?**

Il sourit à pleine dents ... _enfin avec celles qu'il lui restait._

 **-Prends cette mallette et va la déposer devant l'immeuble 5 rue Jinjin. Tu la pose, tu toques et tu te casse.**

J'aime pas me mêler à ce genre de magouille mais là j'ai pas trop le choix. Je pris la mallette et partit en direction de la rue indiquée.

 **-Quand t'auras fini, ramène toi ici et je te donnerais ta récompense. T'as pas intérêt à faire un coup foireux, gamin.**

Je ne répondis pas, mieux vaut faire profil bas. Je suis pas fou !

Arrivé à l'adresse, je déposa la mallette devant la porte. Je frappa comme prévu :

 **-Toc toc toc**

 **-Qui c'est ?** demanda une voix grinçante venant de derrière la porte.

 **-C'est Jean.**

 **-Jean qui ?**

 **-Jean tend le loup, le renard et la belette. J'entends le loup et le renard chanter.**

Fier de ma blague, je pris mes jambes à mon cou. La porte s'était ouverte mais je préférais ne pas rester dans les parages.

Je revins là où j'ai croisé le type et il me donna comme prévu deux malheureux berry.

Je fila ensuite le plus vite possible jusqu'à la maison avant de faire d'autres mauvaises rencontres.

§§§

 _(NDA: à lire en écoutant Hôtel California de Eagles)_

Il arriva devant une vieille maison avec étage qui tombait en ruines. Il n'y avait presque plus de tuiles sur le toit qui était ajouré de toutes parts, les murs étaient recouverts de mousse et de lierre qui cachés presque entièrement les briques rouges, toutes les fenêtres étaient condamnées seule une grande porte en bois pourri ne semblait pas bloquée.

Le rouquin frappa trois coup rapides à la porte puis deux long. Un clic retentit et une tête blonde lui ouvrit le passage. C'était un gamin d'à peu prés le même âge, il était juste plus petit et avait les yeux bleu. Son visage d'enfant était recouvert d'une importante couche de poussière et de crasse. Il semblait amaigri et faible pourtant son regard vif brillait d'innocence et un radieux sourit éclairait son visage.

Le jeune mécano le salua d'un mouvement de main et l'autre ferma la porte à double tours. Le roux grimpa agilement sur une échelle en bois bancale. Arrivé en haut, il se posa sur une sorte de paillasse. Il enleva son haut, se passa un peu d'eau de pluie sur le visage puis se coucha sur la paille en se couvrant d'une sorte de couverture d'un gris douteusement vert. La fatigue ferma ses yeux et il s'endormit sans plus de cérémonie.

§§§

(même musique)

Un rayon de soleil me tira des bras de Morphée. Je m'étira dans un long gémissement. Je me releva, m'arrosa le visage d'eau de la gouttière pour me réveiller, enfila mon t-shirt de la veille et descendis rapidement.

En bas, je retrouva Lucius endormit devant la porte. J'allai le réveillé.

 **-Alors on s'endort à son poste ?**

 **-Mais on je dormais pas,** dit-il en baillant, **je réfléchissais !**

 **-Mais oui ! Réfléchis pas trop tu vas avoir mal à la tête !** répliquais-je en lui frottant affectueusement sa tête blonde. **Allez, va dormir. Tu l'as mérité !**

 **-Bonne journée vieux ! Rentre pas trop tard.**

 **-bonne nuit !**

Je lui fis un dernier signe, il partit sur sa paillasse. Moi je me dirigea les jumeaux, Ying et Yang. On les appelait comme ça car ils se complétaient.

Ying avait la peau clair et les cheveux noirs corbeaux. Il était calme et posé, plutôt du genre mature même s'il ne ratait jamais l'occasion pour faire une connerie avec son frère. Yang, lui, avait la peau assez bronzée et les cheveux blanc neige. Il était enjoué et suractif, toujours prêt à faire ou à raconter une connerie, un vrai gamin. Les deux avaient douze ans et étaient un poils plus grands que moi.

 **-Debout les mec, faut aller bosser.**

Ils s'éveillèrent doucement. J'allai ensuite voir Akim qui se leva rapidement. Il avait quinze ans, c'était le second plus grand après Marius qui avait seize ans. Tous les deux se connaissaient depuis tout petits et étaient comme des frères. Marius partait toujours avant que le soleil se lève. Il travaillait dur pour pouvoir continuer ses études en archéologie.

Je continua et partis réveiller Kenji. On le surnommait le gitan à cause de ses origines. Il était brun aux yeux verts et comme moi il avait treize ans.

Dans ses bras, dormait Gavroche, le plus jeune. Il avait huit ans. Il faisait souvent des cauchemars à cause de se qu'il avait vécu. Ses parents pauvres, l'avait vendu comme esclave aux Dragons Célestes. Il avait réussit à s'échapper et grâce à Kenji (qui avait volé les clefs) il avait pu se débarrasser de son collier. Depuis ils ne se quittaient plus.

Si Marius enchainait les petits jobs pour poursuivre ses études, Ying, Yang et Akim bossaient à l'usine qui fabriquait les pièces de métal pour les bateaux du chantier naval. Moi j'avais la chance de faire se que j'aimais, c'est à dire monter les moteurs et autres parties mécaniques des bateaux. Kenji, Gavroche et Lucius eux ne travaillaient pas et gardaient la maison. Ou plutôt Luicus restait et Kenji et Gavroche allaient voler en ville.

Bref comme tous les matins, les jumeaux et Akim partirent à l'usine et moi je me rendis au chantier. En chemin j'achetai une pomme qui fit office de petit-dèj.

§§§

 _(fin musique)_

Mais bon je devais pas avoir de chance ce jour là, car qui je croisa sur le chemin ? Le mec chez qui j'avais posé la mallette.

Je reconnus sa voix bizarre, comme si une craie qui grinçait sur un tableau en ardoise. C'était désagréable. En plus son physique était lui aussi des plus repoussant. Gros, grand, ventru, regard bœuf, bref rien qui attire la sympathie.

 _Ce connard_ me reconnut et me demanda d'approcher. Évidement j'avais pas envie d'aller faire sa connaissance, donc je partis en courant. Deux types qui l'accompagnaient et qui étaient bâtis comme des armoires à glaces se jetèrent sur moi.

Je ne pus faire deux mètres que deux énormes bras me serraient si fort qu'ils m'auraient facilement brisé des côtes.

 **-Alors gamin, ça t'amuse de faire des farces ? Dis, tu savais que cette mallette était piégée, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il y avait une bombe.**

 _Foutue magouille de merde._

 **-Réponds l'rouquin !**

Il m'envoya un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre.

 _Ouch, ça fait pas que du bien !_

 **-J'vous jure je savais pas ! C'est un type qui m'a dit de la déposer à votre adresse ! Il m'a donné deux berry pour ça !**

Ma voix plaintive semblait le convaincre.

 **-J'aime pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule, t'as intérêt à dire la vérité. C'était qui, celui qui te l'a filé ?**

 **-Je sais pas, je le connaissais pas.**

Il m'assena un second coup. Si les deux mec ne me tenaient pas, j'aurais été propulsé contre le mur. Je sentis du sang remontait dans ma gorge.

 **-T'as pas l'air d'avoir bien comprit. Je te repose la question, c'était qui ?**

 **-Un grand type dégarni, avec une imposante barbe noire et de très grandes mains. Il avait aussi sur l'épaule gauche, un tatouage d'une croix entourée d'un triangle.**

 **-C'était sûrement un homme de Pendle. On fait quoi boss ?** demanda l'un des gorilles.

 **-Le gamin en sait trop, débarrassez vous de lui,** dit-il en tournant les talons.

 **-J'vous jure, je dirais rien. J'ai rien avoir avec eux !**

 **-La ferme !**

Il me gifla si fort que je m'écrasa contre un mur. Sonné, je me releva en titubant, un goût de sang dans la bouche. Je le vis alors sortir un pistolet.

 _Putain de merde, pourquoi moi !_

* * *

Hey !

Premier chapitre, vos impressions ?


	2. Chapter 2 :Pirate ?

Hey !

Voici la suite.

Merci à mes deux revieweurs : Ic'ylver et ClaireZoRoronoa

Et à ceux qui follow et favorite !

Oda n'a toujours pas voulu me vendre One Piece, donc c'est toujours à lui !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **La flûte**

 **Chapitre 2 : Un pirate ?**

§§§

 **-Genre toi t'es pirate ? Tu fais plus touriste qu'autre chose !**

Le "pirate" grimaça à cette remarque.

 _Bah c'est vrai, il se balade en bermuda avec une chemise hawaïenne ouverte et un chapeau de cow-boy surmonté d'une paire de lunettes avec des smiley. Moi j'appelle ça un touriste !_

§§§

Quelques minutes plutôt :

Le gros ventru me visait avec un pistolet. J'étais mal _, très mal_. En plus j'arrivais à peine à tenir debout.

 **-Désolé gamin, j'ai rien contre toi mais c'est ici que ta misérable vie s'arrête.**

Il appuya sur la détente, j'écarquillai les yeux. Mourir pas encore, une boule d'angoisse se forma dans mon bide. _Non, je peux pas mourir comme ça !_

Tout se passa si vite, je vis la figure de mon tueur se déconfire. La balle partit quand même. J'arrivais pas à faire un seul geste, j'étais figé. La balle allait m'atteindre, un mur de feu l'en empêcha.

 _Attends, un mur de feu ?_

Le mur se dissipa et une boule de feu venant de derrière moi atterrit sur les trois crapules effrayées.

 **-Vous avez pas honte de vous en prendre à un mioche qui à rien fait ?!**

Je me retourna pour voir celui qui avait parler. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, brun avec des tâches de rousseurs. Un détail me fit quand même tressaillir, son bras droit était fait de flammes !

Je jeta un coup d'œil à mes agresseurs qui s'étaient volatilisés. Je reporta mon attention sur le brun qui me souriait à pleine dents. Son bras était redevenu normal. _Fruit du démon ? Je vois que ça..._

 **-T'as perdu ta langue le mioche ?!**

 **-Non, je me demandais juste pourquoi un type comme toi m'aide.**

 **-Bah, je passais dans le coin et j'ai entendu que t'avais des ennuis. J'ai un peu attendu et quand j'ai vu qu'ils voulaient te tuer, j'ai décidé d'intervenir.**

 **-T'es qui ?**

 _Toujours se méfier des inconnus même si ils semblent méga sympa comme lui._

§§§

Retour à la dispute actuelle :

 **-Ferme-la le mioche ! Je suis pirate et même capitaine !**

 **-Et il est où ton équipage ? T'es le capitaine de l'équipage fantôme ?**

 **-J'suis en mission.**

 **-Généralement c'est pas le capitaine qui part en mission mais ses subordonnés,** lui fis-je remarquer.

 **-Tu faisais vachement moins le malin tout à l'heure. Tu pourrais au moins me remercier.**

 **-Remercié un pirate ? La blague !**

 **-Je croyais que tu pensais pas que j'étais un pirate ? On change d'avis, hein ?** dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

 **-Mais si, mais si je te crois. Regard ma tête, elle exprime toute ma conviction et ma crainte de faire face à un si terrible pirate ! Capitaine de l'équipage fantôme.**

 **-Tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule ?**

 **-Non absolument pas,** répondis-je en arborant un magnifique sourire remplie d'ironie.

 **-Saleté de gamin, t'as une dette envers moi, alors arrête toute suite de faire le malin !**

 **-Oui monsieur le terrifiant pirate. Mais ma dette vous pouvez vous la mettre où je pense.**

 **-Mais qu'il est chiant ce gosse ! Dit moi où je peux trouver un bon mécano, pas cher, qui va pas me faire de cinéma parce que je suis un pirate ?**

 **-Devant toi.**

 **-C'est ça ouais ! Mais encore ?**

 **-Tu trouveras pas mieux. Ils appelleront tous la marine quand ils sauront que t'es pirate. Pas moi, j'ai besoin d'argent.**

 **-Tu vois, je te crois autant que toi qu'en je te dis que je suis pirate,** expliqua-t-il, absolument pas convaincu.

 **-Comme tu'v mais moi j'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois pirate alors que toi t'a l'air d'avoir besoin d'un mécano.**

 **-Mouais. Tu répare mon embarcation gratos et on sera quitte !**

 **-Je bosse pas pour des prunes, moi ! Mais je peux te faire un prix.**

 **-Combien ?** demanda-t-il, méfiant.

 **-Hmm, faut voir le genre de réparation et les pièces à changer. Mais je peux te le faire à, disons... 92 berry la journée.**

 **-Mouais, ça me va... mais je te payerais que si ton travail est bien.**

 **-La blague, je vais pas me faire avoir ! Tu me paye une demi journée d'avance.**

 **-Okay, ça marche.**

On se serra la main.

 **-Tu t'en occupe quand ?** questionna-t-il, impatient.

 **-Dès que possible, là faut que je me grouille. On m'attends au chantier. Sinon, rendez-vous au couché du soleil sur le quai 4 ?**

 **-Pas d'entourloupes ?**

 **-T'inquiète.**

Je partis en courant le plus vite possible. Sur mon passage, je bouscula quelques passants. _Pas le temps de m'excuser, j'suis déjà à la bourre !_

§§§

J'accélérai l'allure en apercevant les hangars du chantier. Plus que quelques mètres.

 **-Aikka qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Le contre-maitre est sacrément en rogne à cause de toi ! T'as vu l'heure ?**

 _C'est Joe, un des mécano du chantier qui vient me voir_.

 **-Je sais Joe ... j'ai eu... quelques ennuis ... désolé...**

J'essayais du mieux que je pouvais de reprendre mon souffle. En général j'avais une bonne endurance, mais là c'est pas comme si je venais de me prendre une raclée.

 **-Aikkaaaaa !**

 _Argh, vlà le contre-maitre qui se ramène._

 **-Bonne chance vieux,** me lance mon collègue avant de filer pour ne pas subir les foudres de son supérieur.

Je m'épousseta un peu, cherchant toujours à reprendre une respiration normal.

 **-Aikka, j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse !**

Le contre-maitre était arrivé à mon niveau et tapait du pied visiblement très énervé.

Je pris une grande inspiration.

 **-M. Wei, veuillez accepter mes excuses. J'ai rencontré quelques ennuis sur mon trajet et je vous pris de me pardonner.**

 _Je déteste que dis-je, je hais faire des excuses. Mais avec lui, je vais essayer de ne pas trop la ramener._

 **-Ça passe pour cette fois. Remets toi au travail immédiatement !**

Il me tourna vivement le dos et partit d'un pas sûr.

 **-Et vous qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ! Allez au boulot bande de feignasses !**

Le contre-maitre, M. Wei, était un homme détestable, autoritaire et sans cœur. Il était grand, mince avec des cheveux poivre et sel coupés en brosse. Toujours très bien habillé et coiffé, tous chez lui ne semblait qu'autorité.

Je partis en direction de mon poste de travail.

 _Je sens qu'aujourd'hui ça va être ma fête ..._

§§§

 **-Qui m'a flanqué une bande de feignants pareils ! Allez dépêchez-vous ! Vous ne quitterez pas le chantier avant d'avoir finit, est-ce clair ?!**

La nuit venait tout juste de tomber et on avait encore pas mal de boulot.

 _Il est drôle, "_ _ **quand vous aurez fini "**_ _qu'il dit !_ _On en a pour une bonne heure encore. Je sens que le pirate va devoir attendre un certain temps..._

Je passa ma main sur mon front en sueur. J'étais exténué mais hors de question de s'arrêter. Je m'étais déjà assez fait remarqué ce matin ! M. Wei criait des ordres par-ci par-là, répétant qu'on était trop lent, y rajoutant quelques propos méprisants. Rien d'inhabituel en soit, sauf que j'avais un client qui devait m'attendre sur le port et que j'allais pas laisser une si belle affaire filer comme ça. J'accélérai la cadence en chantonnant un petit air pour ce donner du courage.

§§§

 _ **"Dernier arrivé, dernier parti."**_ _Voilà ce qu'a dit le contre-maitre_.

Il m'avais collé la corvée de rangement. J'y ais passé un temps fou ! D'habitude on s'arrangeait à plusieurs mais là, juste pour me faire chier, ou plutôt pour me "punir" de mon retard, c'était moi qui dû ranger et nettoyer tout le matos du chantier après le départ des autres. Comme si j'en avait pas assez bouffé !

Je me dirigeais doucement vers le port avec l'espoir que l'autre y soit encore. Il faisait nuit noire et toute les rues n'étaient pas éclairées. Je restais sur mes gardes.

Le vent froid nocturne me faisait frissonner car j'étais encore dégoulinant de sueur. Et ne parlons pas de l'odeur ! Je devais empester le rat crevé.

En plus je crevais la dalle, j'avais rien avalé depuis ce matin vue que j'avais pas pu acheté de quoi manger ce midi car je devais rattraper mon retard.

 _Journée de merde._

Je déboucha enfin sur le port. Tout y était calme, enfin en apparence. Le croissant argenté de la lune se reflétait dans l'eau couleur encre. On pouvait entendre au loin quelques chants de marins ivres. Le vent frais balayait le quai déserté par les humains. Seuls des rats couraient de poubelles en poubelles. Parfois un chat passait avec sa démarche silencieuse. Le clapotis des vagues contre les coques des bateaux amarrés rendait l'atmosphère calme et reposante.

Je me laissa bercer par ce son familier avant de reprendre mes recherches. Mais comme je m'en doutais, il était parti. Je décida donc de rentrer, les mains dans les poches, à la maison.

§§§

Je trainais les pieds en chemin, shootant dans les cailloux qui passaient par là. J'étais déçu d'avoir rater une si belle affaire et d'avoir passé une aussi mauvaise journée, toujours le ventre vide et les poches désertées par les berrys.

J'allais bientôt franchir la maigre palissade qui délimitait la zone de non-droit. Les maisons devenaient de plus en plus insalubres, nombreuses étaient barricadées et/ou condamnées. Le pavé fit place à la terre boueuse et bientôt la seule lumière provenait uniquement de la lune.

Le son de bottes martelant la pierre me fit pivoter la tête sur le côté droit. Une ruelle étroite longeait la palissade. N'étant pas éclairée, je ne pouvais pas distinguer la personne qui _à mon humble avis_ semblait courir. Le bruit devenant de plus en plus important, j'en déduis que cette personne venait vers moi.

Des cris résonnèrent au loin, le tout était confus. On aurait dit un troupeau de bisons qui chargeaient. Des gens criaient _ou plutôt braillaient_ en courant dans ma direction. Ne voyant toujours rien, je préféra partir avant que les ennuis ne me tombent _encore_ une fois dessus.

 _Il semble que ce matin je me sois levé du mauvais côté car la poisse est avec moi_.

J'allais partir comme si de rien n'était en regardant droit devant moi, ignorant le vacarme provenant de ma droite. Mais un truc me percuta avec élan, un truc lourd en l'occurrence et qui malheureusement m'écrasa au sol.

Le truc semblait être une personne car lors de notre chute il hurla un magistral " **eh merde** ". Les gens à sa poursuite ( _enfin je suppose_ ) semblaient dire un truc du genre : " **arrêtez-le , ne le laissez pas s'échapper** " ou " **au voleur, au voleur** " ou encore " **il est là-bas, dépêchez vous** ".

 _Aujourd'hui c'était vraiment pas mon jour..._

* * *

Hey, hey !

La suite au prochain épisode ! ;)


	3. Chapter 3: course poursuite

Bjour, la forme ?

Merci pour vos reviews, merci, merci ^^

Je bloque niveau inspirations sur le chapitre 5 donc je continue de publier mais bientôt je vais ramer.

J'avais aussi un peu galéré sur ce chapitre, que je trouve pas forcement terrible... A vous de voir.

Sachez que j'écris selon mon humeur et l'inspiration du moment.

Ça se voit surtout dans le prochain chapitre, enfin bon, vous vous en foutez donc, je passe.

One Piece est à Oda, le reste sort de mon imagination.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **La flûte**

 **Chapitre 3 : Course poursuite**

§§§

 _Et voilà c'est partit pour une génialissime course poursuite ! Super, merci qui ? Merci cet abrutis de pirate !_

On courait à perdre haleine dans les rues sombres de la zone de non-droit. On y voyait absolument rien ! La lune était cachée par les maisons à étages. Plusieurs fois j'avais faillit me casser la gueule à cause de la boue glissante. Les autres derrières nous braillaient dessus toujours plus fort, ils avaient même dit d'appeler la marine.

 _Mais dans quel merdier je me suis encore fourrer ! Maudit pirate !_

Il ralentit brutalement et je fis la rencontre de son dos.

 **-La poisse c'est un cul-de-sac !**

 _Mais quel doué ce mec !_

 **-Si tu m'avais laissé passer devant, on en serait pas là !**

 **-Oh ça va, ça va. Je sais... Une idée serait la bienvenue !**

Je balaya du regard l'endroit. Puis dit :

 **-Grimpe.**

 **-Hein ?**

 **-On va courir sur les toits** , expliquais-je en escaladant un mur alors que nos poursuivant se rapprochaient dangereusement. **J'espère juste que t'es pas trop lourd !**

 **-Pourquoi ?** demanda-t-il, en commençant son ascension.

 **-Sinon le toit s'écroule et tu tombes.**

 **-Je le sens pas ! C'est du plan foireux ton truc !**

 **-T'as une meilleur idée !** répondis-je arrivé en haut.

Une balle fusa, me ratant de peu.

 **-Active ou je me casse sans toi !** dis-je d'en haut.

 **-Je monte pas là-haut ! Ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe !**

 **-C'est toi qui voit Monsieur-le-grand-pirate-qui-a-le-vertige !**

Second tir. Je commença ma course sur les toits. L'autre se transforma en brasier et débuta un combat.

Nos poursuivants semblèrent trop occupés pour s'intéresser à moi. Je descendis rapidement et rejoignis ma planque.

§§§

Lucius s'était apparemment fait un sang d'encre à mon sujet en plus que je revienne tard, j'étais couvert de bleus.

 **-T'es une vrai mère poule quand tu veux !** lançais-je en allant me coucher.

Il ronchonna des paroles intéligibles et reprit son poste. Je dévora une pomme qui trainait et m'endormis presque instantanément.

§§§

 _Réveil douloureux, journée heureuse ! J'espérais que ce soit le cas car ça faisait un mal de chien !_

Après de long étirements et une rapide toilette, j'étais descendu. Un léger éclat de rire s'échappa de mes lèvres. Il se transforma vite en un fou rire incontrôlable.

Lucius dans toutes sa grâce matinale dormait à poing fermé, debout à côté de la porte, penché, la tête écrasée contre le mur, un filet de bave tentant de toucher terre.

Mon rire le réveilla en sursaut, le pauvre, l'air égare et mal réveillé, les cheveux en pétard et la marque du mur sur la joue !

 **-Toi, t'as dormi pendant ton poste !**

 **-Non c'est pas vrai,** répondit-il réprimandant un bâillement et se massant la joue.

Mon rire remplit de nouveau la pièce, finissant de réveiller les autres.

 _Il n'était absolument pas crédible !_

 **-On est quel jours aujourd'hui ?** demandais-je un sourire en coin.

 **-Mardi, pourquoi ?** marmonna-t-il en allant se coucher.

Mon sourire s'agrandit, devenant _presque_ sadique.

 **-C'est pas le jours de ton bain ?**

Il sursauta à ma réplique.

 _Lucius déteste prendre un bain. Je sais pas pourquoi, c'est pas si terrible pourtant_.

Il déguerpi rejoindre son lit et faire genre qui dormait déjà. Je le regardais, arborant une mine amusé.

 **-Pas pourquoi tu rigoles ?** grommela Akim d'une voix endormie.

 **-Pour rien, j'ai juste rappelé à Lucius que c'était le jour de son bain.**

 **-Et ?**

 **-Il est partit en courant !**

 **-Tiens ça m'étonne pas, on va encore devoir le trainer !**

On s'assit tous les deux à même le sol devant le feu désormais éteint. Akim essaya de le raviver pendant que je mâchonnais un vieux morceau de pain rassis. Les jumeaux nous rejoignirent et partagèrent une pomme. On petit-déjeuna dans le silence et une fois fini, je partis travailler en leur adressant un "à c'soir" rapide.

Je marcha tranquillement jusqu'au chantier. M. Wei ne fit pas de commentaire et je commença mon travail.

§§§

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Lucius :

Le pauvre blond se retrouva éjecté d'un bateau en pleine mer. Il était balloté par les vagues enragées. Le ciel crachait le tonnerre. Tout les éléments se déchainaient. Lucius tentait tant bien que mal d'attraper un tronc pour ne pas se noyer. Il réussit finalement à s'y accrocher. Mais le courant l'entraina vers une chute d'eau. Il sentit sa fin approcher. Il tomba en chute libre. L'eau amortit sa chute. Elle faisait pression sur ses poumons. Elle chahutait de partout. Il remonta à la surface. L'oxygène entra enfin dans ses poumons.

 **-Lucius ?**

On appelait au loin.

 **-A moi !** hurla-t-il.

 **-Lucius ! LUCIUS !**

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Le blond était allongé dans son lit, Kenji penché au-dessus de lui.

 _Ce n'était qu'un rêve._

 **-Réveille-toi, paresseux c'est l'heure de ton bain !**

 **-Kaiiiiiiiiiii !**

Il se leva d'un bond et courra vers la sortie.

§§§

Mal de tête, mal de dos et mal au ventre. _Super la totale !_

Je venais de finir de bosser. La journée touchait à sa fin et on rangeait le matos avant de partir. Joe vint vers moi :

 **-Tu connais la dernière rumeur ?**

Ce mec était un accro au potins en tout genre. Si tu voulais une info, c'était à lui qu'il fallait s'adresser.

 **-Non mais quelque chose me dit que tu vas me le dire...**

 **-Y a un pirate de Barbe Blanche en ville !**

 **-Ouais et alors ? Des pirates il en passe des wagons ici !** répondis-je blasé.

 **-Non mais attends c'est pas n'importe qui lui ! C'est le capitaine de la seconde flotte !**

 **-Et il est tout seul ?** demandais-je en rangeant une caisse en haut d'une pile déjà en équilibre précaire.

 **-Ouais il parait.**

 **-Ça s'trouve c'est qu'une rumeurs !** s'ajouta Thomas, un grand baraqué qui bossait avec nous.

 **-Non non cela elle est fondée ! J'vous jure, il aurait dévalisé un restaurant. La marine serait partit à ses trousses mais grâce à un complice il a pu se planquer dans la zone de non-droit.**

 _Et là ça fit tilte dans mon cerveau. Le pirate dont il parle, c'est l'autre abrutis que j'ai croisé ! C'était donc vrai ?! Lui le capitaine de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche ?! Et le complice c'est moi ! Merde, merde, merde ! Panique à bord, les femmes et les enfants d'abord ! Aïe Aïe...  
_

 **-Bah t'en tire une tronche gamin ! T'inquiète, il va pas s'en prendre à toi ! T'es tellement petit qu'il ne te verrait même pas !** plaisanta Joe.

 **-Ça c'est plus fort que du roquefort ! Un pirate comme ça, ici !** commenta le plus vieux.

 **-Ça va faire du grabuge en ville !** déclara un autre mécano en s'ajoutant également à notre petite assemblée.

 **-A ça ouais ! La marine va tournait un max ! Je me demande qui est l'imbécile qui l'a aidé ! Risquer la prison pour un pirate, quel idée !**

 **-Si ils le choppent, il est mort. Il va être considéré comme un pirate sûrement.**

 **-C'est pas possible que ce soit un gars d'ici, personne n'est assez stupide pour s'acoquiner à un pirate de cette tramp.**

Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, je sentais mon visage fondre comme du beurre au soleil.

 _Mais dans quelle galère je me suis fourré là ? Moi, pirate ? Non non non !_

 **-Hoy, ça va Aikka ? T'es tout blanc, tu devrais aller te reposer.**

 **-Oui...oui j'y ... vais. A demain...** dis-je d'une voix tremblotante en les saluant.

Ils continuèrent leurs bavardages. Je courus vite vers la place centrale, c'était là qu'ils affichaient les primes. A mon grand soulagement, il n'y avait rien sur moi. Par contre, je reconnu l'autre enflammé sur un avis de recherche :

Ace aux poings ardents 550 000 000 B

 _Argh, sacrée prime quand même !_

§§§

Je rentra totalement abasourdit. _Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que je vais faire si ils me trouvent !_

 **-Et bah Aikka t'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ? Allez bouge Akim a dit qu'il avait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer !**

Je suivis le blondinet à l'intérieur de la maison. Les autres étaient tous là, même Marius.

 **-Ah on t'attendait ! Mais c'est quoi c'te mine de poisson mort ? Viens boire un coup, Akim a été embauché chez un maitre forgeron !**

 **-C'est génial...** ajoutais-je avec un manque total d'enthousiasme.

 **-Dis aussi que tu t'en fous !** réagit l'apprenti forgeron.

 **-Non j'ai pas dis ça !** me défendis-je.

 **-Bah alors pourquoi tu tire une chetron pareil !**

 **-Je...heu...c'est que...**

 **-Bah explique tu peux tout nous dire,** assura Ying.

 **-Laisse-le ! Si il veut parler, il parlera. Bon on va pas gâcher cette fête !** conclut l'ainé.

 **-Non je veux entendre ce qu'il a !**

 _J'avais oublié de vous le dire mais Akim est aussi extrêmement susceptible._

 **-Ptain, tu fais chiii...**

 **-Je quoi ?** dit-il en se levant.

 _Et il fait le double de ma taille. Gloups, il va m'en coller une !_

 **-J'ai dit : je réfléchiiiii...**

 **-Mouais, c'est ça ouais...**

 _Ouf, c'était chaud... Bon c'était pas très crédible mais bon..._

 **-Tiens Aikka.** Lucius me passa un verre. **Et maintenant, au job d'Akim !**

 **-Ouais !** répondîmes avec plus ou moins de conviction.

On s'improvisa une micro fiesta avec les moyen du bord. Yang racontait des vannes à Akim et à Lucius. Marius ne décrochait pas de son nouveau bouquin. Kenji avait _trouver_ le journal du jour, il faisait la lecture à Gavroche. Ying et moi, on écoutait également :

 **-Genre ?! C'est marqué qu'y a des gens qui enfermaient leurs enfants trop turbulents dans le poulailler !**

 **-Nooon ?!** s'écria le plus jeune.

 **-Mais que fais la société protectrice des animaux, sérieux !** lança le noiraud.

 **-Et puis c'est pas tout ils...** continua le gitan.

 **-Ha ha ha !**

 **-Vous pouvez rire moins fort, y en a qui voudrait écouter !** ripostais-je.

 **-Non mais cela elle est génial ! Vas-y raconte leur !** insista le forgeron.

 **-Une seule Yang, une seule,** décida Ying.

 **-Alors, c'est deux saucisses sur un barbecue, y en a une qui dit à l'autre : Tu trouve pas qu'il fait un peu chaud là ? Et l'autre hurle : Ahhhh une saucisse qui parle !**

 **-...**

 _Après le grand bleu, maintenant c'est le grand blanc..._

 **-Mouahhh ha ha ha ! Elle est super non ?** rigola le blondinet.

 **-...**

 **#BONG#**

La porte vola en mile morceaux. Il y avait de la fumée de partout.

 **-Kof kof kof... c'est quoi ce bordel ?** dit Marcus décrochant enfin de son livre.

 **-Y a quelqu'un ?** demanda une voix.

 _Ça sens l'embrouille à plein nez..._

* * *

Hey

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.

Le passage sur Lucius est inspiré d'une BD comme d'autres expressions. Sauriez-vous me dire laquelle ?

Reviews ! ;)


	4. Chapter 4 : Locataire supplémentaire

Salut, salut !

Merci pour vos review : Ic'ylver, Reine des sushis démoniaques(je pense que tu te reconnais), ClaireZoRoronoa et Guest.

Merci pour les favorites et les followers

Ah oui, j'avais oublié de vous dire ! L'orthographe est parti en vacances, désolée.

Oda, One Piece est toujours à toi.

* * *

Pour le chapitre précédent, la référence était ...*roulement de tambours* Boule et Bill XD

Et oui ! Vous vous y attendez pas à celle-là ? x)

Bon pour ce chapitre, c'est tout autre chose. Le passage, vous pouvez pas le rater, il est centré.

Si vous trouvez, je vous écris un OS ou drabble ou un autre truc _court_ de votre choix _(dans la limite de l'inspiration disponible)._

Bon courage et bonne lecture !

 _PS : je donne la réponse au chapitre suivant donc si vous répondez après que j'ai posté le chapitre suivant, ça compte pas._

* * *

 **La flûte**

 **Chapitre 4 : un locataire supplémentaire**

§§§

 _Et vas-y que je fais comme chez moi ! Pourquoi Marius a-t-il sérieusement accepté ce mec là chez nous !_

 _Hier soir, vous ne devinerez jamais qui nous a rendu visite ? ou plutôt chercher une planque ? L'allumette ambulante, tiens !_

Après d'évidentes protestations de ma part et mon long récit ponctué d'interventions _régulières_ du pirates, il avait partagé notre repas et avait passé la nuit ici. Marius avait dit : " **tant qu'a être dans la merde, autant y être jusqu'au bout !".** _Et là je rentre après une longueeee journée de travail et je retrouve le brun affalé contre une poutre, le regard vide et se tenant d'une main le bide._

 **-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?** attaquais-je en fermant la porte.

 **-J'ai faim ! J'ai faiiiiim !***

 **-Et bah il faut manger !**

Il leva les yeux vers moi, me regardant de travers.

 **-Mais je peux paaaaaas !**

 **-Ben t'as qu'à te forcer !**

 **-... TU TE FOUS DE LA GUEULE DU MONDE !?**

J'avais très bien compris le problème, surtout pour un ventre comme lui, mais se foutre de sa gueule était devenu mon p'tit plaisir quotidien. _Merde je commence même à m'habituer à l'autre enflammé, c'est pas bon tout ça..._

Je laissa le _malheureux_ pirate se morfondre de son manque de nourriture et alla aider Ying à raviver le feu.

§§§

Un peu plus tard, Yang, Kenji et Gavroche rentrèrent avec de quoi diner et de l'argent _emprunté_ à droite à gauche.

On réveilla Lucius et Akim ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre. On commença le repas sans attendre l'ainé qui rentrerait sûrement très tard de son boulot. J'étais à la droite de Ying et à la gauche de Yang avec en face de l'autre côté du feu, Ace qui dévorait avidement et rapidement son repas.

Personne ne parlait mais le jumeau turbulent engagea la discussion :

 **-Il s'est passé un truc de ouf en allant au marché, hein Kenji ?**

 **-Ouaip !**

 **-Vas-y raconte !** s'écrièrent en cœur Ace et Lucius.

 **-Nan mais j'vous raconte pas* comment s'était trop !** en rajouta Yang.

 **-Oh, moi j'aurais bien voulu que tu me raconte...** fit tout triste le blond.

 **-...**

 **-Ouais ben...**

Je n'écoutais pas la suite. Yang sur-vendait toujours ses infos. Pendant que les autres s'intéressaient aux racontars plus ou moins bidons de notre ami, je réfléchissais à une idée pour nous sortir de là. J'étais quand même rechercher par la marine ! _Merde._

 _§§§_

Le repas toucha à sa fin.

 **-Bon allez au lit !** conclut Akim en se levant.

 **-Oh nooooon, pas toute suiiiite !** supplia le plus jeune.

 **-Et si tu nous racontais une histoire,** proposa le jumeau calme.

 **-Oh ouiii une histoire ! Une histoire !** firent à l'unisson le pirate et le gamin.

 **-Bon d'accord,** céda le plus grand en s'asseyant. **Et si les autres jouer les acteurs ?**

 **-Ouaiiii !** hurlèrent les deux.

 **-Et merde !** soufflâmes.

Les concernés, nous nous levâmes, en attendant la suite. Akim débuta :

§§§

Dans un royaume lointain, après l'an 1 il y avait eut l'an 2, puis l'an 3 puis l'an-pire... La princesse de ce royaume était enfermée dans la plus haute chambre de la plus haute tour d'un somptueux palais. Elle portait le doux nom de Bella. ( _Houhou Bella, houhou Bella, houhou Bella. Elle répondait au nom de Bella [...])._ C'était un homme vil, moche et méchant qui l'a retenait prisonnière :

 **-La princesse est à moi qui suis un homme vil, moche et méchant !** joua Ying sans conviction.

Tous les jours la princesse attendait qu'un prince vienne la délivrer, beaucoup tentèrent mais tous échouèrent. Un jour un mendiant et sous-mendiant se présentèrent à l'entrée du château accompagnés de leur âne...

 **-Eh c'est pas un âne, c'est un cheval de course ! Ne l'écoute pas Cannabis il dit que des bêtises,** dis-je en ébouriffant les cheveux de Ace qui grogna.

Enfin bref, tous les trois venaient secourir la princesse Bella pour ...

 **-La pécho,** fit Yang.

Oui... Bon, en tout cas ils s'avancèrent valeureusement vers l'entrée.

 **-T'es sûr mendiant ?** demandais-je.

 **-Mais oui, n'es pas peur sous-mendiant. Tu me protègeras,** répondit Yang.

Ils franchirent les gigantesques portes dorées à la feuille d'or. A l'intérieur, tout n'était que luxe. L'immense hall était somptueusement décoré d'or, d'argent et pierres précieuses.

 **-Oh putain, j'imagine pas le prix du loyer !**

 **-Tais toi sous-mendiant, il faut trouver la princesse Bella maintenant !**

Mais le vilain pas beau à qui appartenait ce château n'allait pas ce laisser faire ! Il envoya ses supers-gardes-ninja-de-la-mort-qui-tue pour abattre les intrus.

 **-Ha ha ha je vais vous tuer car je suis vilain pas beau et que vous n'êtes que des mendiants !**

D'un élégant mouvement qui en jette un max, le mendiant balança sa tunique vieillotte-qui-pue-le-rat-crevé pour découvrir son magnifique costume de paillettes disco.

 **-Mais je ne suis pas un mendiant ! Je suis un prince !**

 **-Et moi je ne suis pas un sous-mendiant ! Je suis ... un mendiant !**

Aveuglés par son méga-superisime-costume-de-prince-qui-a-trop-la-classe et par sa coolitude suprême, les gardes-ninja partirent en courant.

 **-A nous deux vilain pas beau qui est vil, moche et méchant ! Où est la princesse Bella ?**

 **-Ha ha ha vous ne le saurait jamais mouaaaahaaaah !**

 **-JE SUIS AU TROISIÈME ÉTAGE, EN SORTANT DES ESCALIERS C'EST A GAUCHE !** hurla Lucius.

De la fenêtre de sa chambre de la plus haute tour du château, avec la voix gracieuse d'une personne qui vient de se réveiller et qui est un temps soit peu énervée, la délicate Bella brailla comme un poissonnier jour de marché.

 **-Ne perdons pas de temps ! Allons mendiant !**

 **-Tout suite mon prince !**

Ils gravirent les escaliers quatre par quatre pour rejoindre la belle.

 **-Bordel, qui a eut l'idée de mettre autant de marches, j'suis mort là !**

 **-Encore ... un petit... effort...**

Ils s'écroulèrent au sol avant d'arriver au bout de cette ultime épreuve. Heureusement Cannabis avait la solution, il leur donna de sa _potion magique_ et ils finirent l'ascension.

 **-Nous voilà ma belle princesse !**

 **-Trop tard, elle est à moi !**

 **-Comment ? Vous, le vilain ? ici ?**

 **-Il suffisait de prendre l'ascenseur !**

 **-Non ! Il nous a bien eu !**

 **-Aux valeureux princes à moi ! Aidez moi, cet homme vil, moche et méchant veut que je fasse le ménage, la cuisine, que je m'occupe des gosses tout en continuant mon job. Mais c'est inhumain, personne ne peut faire ça !**

La plus haute chambre de la plus haute tour était richement décorée, au centre trônait un lit à baldaquin d'où provenait la voix mélodieuse et légèrement ronchon de Bella dont on ne distinguait à peine la silhouette.

 **-Cette vie n'est pas pour toi ! Nous avons d'autres activités à te proposer,** lança le "prince".

 **-Non reste ma princesse !**

Le vilain pas beau ce mit à genoux. La princesse de sa main délicate ouvrit les rideaux pour laisser découvrir sa beaut... attendez ! C'est quoi ce gros thon... *tousse* enfin je veux dire, cette charmante jeune femme avec des joues montgolfières, une bouée de sauvetage incorporée et un c... non un fessier aussi gro... volumique que Nicki Minaj !

 **-Deux secondes, c'est vous la princesse Bella ?** demanda le valeureux prince avec une mine dégoutée.

 **-Oui mon chou.**

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur. Le mendiant passa sa main devant sa bouche et dit :

 **-Au putain ! Elle s'est échappée du zoo ou quoi ?!**

 **-Ouai bah c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai d'autres princesses à visiter donc messire le vilain pas beau, on va vous la laisser. Et à plus !**

 **-Non revenez ne me laissez pas !**

 **-Mon sucre en orge je ferais tout pour toi ! Ne pars pas !**

 **-C'est vrai mon vil, moche et méchant ?**

 **-Oui ! Je t'aime !**

 **-Moi aussi !**

Il s'en suivit un baisser passionné bien baveux. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent pleins de sales gamins bien moches. Le prince, le mendiant et Cannabis partirent vers un autre château mais ça, c'est une autre histoire !

§§§

 **-Mais c'est de la merde ton histoire !** commentais-je dans le rôle du mendiant.

 **-Merci, je le savais déjà... Bon allez au lit ! Lucius ?**

 **-J'y vais, bonne nuit.**

 **-Bonne nuit** , répondîmes en cœur.

On alla tous se coucher pour retourner bosser le lendemain matin de bonne heure et de bonne humeur, enfin ça c'est dans les films...

* * *

MCG (Minute de Culture Générale):

 **"-J'ai faim ! J'ai faiiiiim !***

 **-Et bah il faut manger !**

 **-Mais je peux paaaaaas !**

 **-Ben t'as qu'à te forcer !**

 **-... TU TE FOUS DE LA GUEULE DU MONDE !?"** : c'est inspiré d'un sketch des Inconnus, la Révolution Française.

 **"-Nan mais j'vous raconte pas !**

 **-Oh, moi j'aurais bien voulu que tu me raconte" :** également tiré d'un autre sketch des Inconnus, Les pétasses.

* * *

Hey !

Alors ? Bien, pas bien ?

Des idées ?

Reviews !


	5. Chapter 5: La poisse

Salut les gens !

J'avais déjà posté le chapitre 5 mais là je l'ai corrigé. (enfin en grande partie)

Je posterais pas avant un long moment le prochain chapitre car je profite de mes vacances et du beau temps.

Ah oui, la référence du dernier chapitre était Le Marrakech du rire 2015.

One Piece c'est à Oda.

Et moi je vous laisse, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **La flûte**

 **Chapitre 5 : la poisse quand tu nous tiens !**

§§§

A l'aube, comme chaque matin, j'étais parti travailler. Par chance, j'avais pu prendre ma demi-journée. Je rentrais à la planque pour rejoindre le pirate.

 _Pendant que les autres bossent, eux ils se marrent et font une partie de poker !_

Je retrouva Ace, Kenji et Gavroche en train de se la couler douce, cartes en mains.

 **-Ça va, la vie est belle !** m'exclamais-je en entrant.

 **-Eh, Aikka ! T'es déjà rentré ? On apprend à Gavroche à jouer au poker,** me salua le gitan.

 **-Super, bon. J'ai pris une demi-journée de repos pour m'occuper de son bateau.**

 **-Cool ! Je finis la partie est on y va !**

Je pris donc place à côté et observa la fin de la partie.

§§§

Ils étaient pas vraiment doués, mais bon j'avais pas fait de remarque. Je suivais l'enflammé jusqu'à son bateau. Il était caché sous une cape noire prêtée par Marius. _Ou plutôt, empruntée à Marius._

On s'éloigna de la ville pour arriver dans une petite crique. Il sortit son "bateau" de derrière les buissons. _Sacré engin !_ J'eus un grand sourire en l'apercevant. _Enfin du vrai boulot, un vrai challenge !_

Je posa mon sac à dos que j'avais emporté et me mis au travail.

§§§

Doucement le soleil glissa à l'ouest tirant derrière lui un manteau noir étoilé. L'obscurité m'empêchant de travailler, je me stoppa. Le pirate avait fait un feu au-dessus duquel grillé un morceau de viande _miraculeusement_ épargné. Le brun était assis contre un arbre pas loin, son chapeau lui couvrant le visage. Il devait avoir rejoint le pays des rêves.

Je dévora ma pitance et ne tarda pas à faire de même.

§§§

Les doux rayons du soleil caressèrent mon visage encore endormis. Mes yeux papillonnèrent un peu. Pas décidé pour autant à me réveiller, je m'enfouis d'avantage sous ma couverture. Car oui, il semblerait que j'avais maintenant une couverture.

Une odeur de viande grillée vint me chatouiller les narines. _Non, pas encore. Je veux dormir..._

Quelques craquements de feuilles, presque inaudibles. Des pas se rapprochaient. Un truc chaud s'approcha encore plus de mon visage. Et...

 **-DEBOUT LE FLEMMARD C'EST L'HEURE DE SE LEVER !**

...me hurla dans les oreilles.

Je grinça des dents et me releva brusquement cognant ma tête à celle de l'abruti qui m'avait réveillé.

 **-Ça va pas de beugler comme ça dès le matin !**

 **-Shishishi t'avais qu'à te lever avant ! La vache t'as la tête dure dis donc !**

Je ne l'écouta pas et me recoucha, tentant de faire abstraction du pirate toujours penché au-dessus de moi. Feintant de dormir, j'écoutai, attendant la suite.

Je l'entendis se lever, marcher. Pensant être tranquille, j'essayai de retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

 _Erreur fatale !_ Je ne perçus pas le retour du brun, se retenant de pouffer de rire, un bâton en main. Il fit glisser l'objet doucement sur moi, dessinant de très légers S et criant :

 **-Réveil toi Aikka t'as un serpent sous ta couverture !***

Ma réaction fut immédiate. J'avais une peur bleue de ces maudites bestioles rampantes. Je hurla et bondis en dehors du drap. Faisant une magnifique roulade, je me planqua derrière un arbre voisin.

Ace était mort, _mort de rire._ J'avais pas tout de suite compris mais quand la lumière s'alluma dans mon esprit je vis vite rouge. Je bondis hors de ma cachette, sautant sur le brun toujours plié en deux, m'emparant de son chapeau et prenant mes jambes à mon cou.

Quand il réalisa mon acte, son sourire disparut un instant pour réapparaître avec une étincelle joueuse dans le regard.

 **-Oh tu veux jouer gamin, on va jouer !**

Il se lança à ma poursuite.

§§§

 _Bon, vous vous douterez bien qu'il était bien plus rapide que moi. Et qu'il est moins con qu'il en à l'air !_

Il avait réussit à me piéger contre un rocher. Après il lui avait suffi de m'attraper, me balancer sur son épaule en reprenant bien entendu son fidèle couvre-chef et de me jeter dans la rivière.

Résultat des courses : un roux trempé et un brun tout fier de lui.

On rentra ensuite au campement improvisé où il me prêta un bermuda quinze fois trop grand pendant que mes vêtements séchés.

Je finis mes réparations et une fois le travail terminé on dégusta un sanglier rôti pour déjeuner.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer que ses repas n'étaient pas très varié.(Viande, viande, viande) Il haussa des épaules et engloutit la fin de son repas.

 _Il doit avoir un trou noir à la place du ventre, c'est pas possible autrement !_

§§§

Le repas fini, on décida de se balader en ville.

 _Et mon boulot ? Je dirais que j'étais malade et ça passera crème._

On déambulait donc en ville, moi les mains dans les poches de _mon_ bermuda qui était enfin sec et l'autre enflammé sous sa cape.

 _Il a de la chance d'être en feu sinon il crèverait de chaud._

Le soleil tapait fort sur le port en ébullition. _Ça grouillait de partout. Et je vous parle pas de la rue principale qui était noire de monde !_

On rejoignit la place du marché par les petites ruelles ombragées et moins peuplées. Là-bas, il acheta deux ou trois trucs pour refaire son stock de provisions. On passa le reste de la journée à discuter tranquillement sur un banc à l'ombre.

§§§

 _J'avais pas vue le temps passer !_

Déjà le soleil dessinait de grandes ombres sur les murs de la place, le tout baignant dans une lumière orangée. On se décida à se séparer. Il devait reprendre ses recherches et moi mon job.

Mais, _car il y a toujours un mais_ , la chance n'était pas au rendez-vous. _J'explique :_

Le vent s'était lever, rafraichissant la place en cette fin de journée d'été. Une troupe de marine tournait tranquillement en ville, l'alerte de la présence d'un pirate d'une telle prime ayant fait doubler les patrouilles. Ils passaient justement sur la place. Ace et moi nous nous saluions avant de nous quitter.

 _Vous le sentez venir le coup foireux ?_

Une bourrasque de vent emporta la capuche du brun découvrant son visage aux marines qui passaient juste sous notre nez.

Clignements d'yeux pour les soldats, sourires gênés pour nous. Silence. Comme si le temps était figé. Le lieutenant bugga :

 **-C'est...c'est... c'est lui le pirate ! Attrapez le !**

Pas le temps de réfléchir, Ace m'entraîna à sa suite, débutant une nouvelle course poursuite.

 _J'en ai marreeeeee !_

§§§

On courait dans les rues.

 **-Tout ça c'est de ta faute !** lui hurlais-je.

 **-Tais toi et cours !**

Une troupe de marine débarqua en face, nous bloquant le passage. Dérapage monstre. Derrière d'autres soldats nous coupaient toute retraite. _Houston, we have a ploblem !**_

 **-Bonne chance !**

Le brun me fit un clin d'œil et fonça dans le tas me laissant en plan, seul au milieu des marines.

 **-C'est son complice, arrêtez ce gamin !** lança un bleu et blanc.

 **-Rends toi et on ne te fera pas de mal,** assura un second.

 **-Pour que je finisse en taule ! Non merci !**

Heureusement j'avais pris mon sac, j'en sortis une flute traversière toute simple en bambou. Je la porta à mes lèvres et commença à jouer. Instantanément tout se figea. Sans m'arrêter de jouer, je rejoignis le pirate et le tapa du bout de ma flute. Comme par magie il reprit vie.

 **-Qu'est ce ...**

 **-Ne perdons pas de temps.**

Le pauvre était déboussolé. Mais il se reprit vite et on partit en direction du port. Au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait les gens, les animaux reprenaient vies. On profita de la foule sur les quais pour se planquer.

 **-Comment t'as fait ça ?** me demanda-t-il.

 **-C'est la flûte. Elle permet de figer tout ce qui entend cette mélodie. Sauf si j'en décide autrement. Mais les effets s'estompent au bout d'un certain temps,** expliquais-je.

 **-Trop cool ! Pourquoi tu t'en es pas servie plus tôt ?**

 **-Si on apprenait son existence, beaucoup voudrait s'en emparer. Tu comprends que je veuilles la garder pour moi. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma famille...**

 **-Bon ben je t'embête pas plus. J'ai des recherches qui m'attendent !** me salua-t-il.

 **-Tss tss tss tu m'as foutu dans la merde, tu trouves un moyen de m'en sortir ! A cause de toi je vais être fiché comme pirate et poursuivi. Donc plus de job et des ennuies pour mes amis. A toi de trouver une solution !**

 **-hmmm... Viens avec moi !**

 **-La blague !**

 **-L'aventure ça te dis rien ? En plus t'es pas trop lourd, tu pourrais tenir sur mon striker !**

 **-Je sais pas ...**

 **-Allez viens, j'aurais plus à chercher de mécano en cas de problème ! Bon c'est vrai que t'es gaulé comme une crevette ...**

 **-Hé !**

Je n'eus pas le plaisir de riposter, la foule se remplie rapidement d'uniformes représentant la "justice".

 **-Ne les laissez pas quitter le port ! Dépêchez vous de les retrouver !**

 **-Tu vois une meilleur idée ?** dit-il.

 **-C'est bon je viens...  
**

 **-Cool !**

On courut récupérer son engin dans la petite crique. Je monta à l'avant, m'accrochant comme je pus. Il prit place et démarra grâce à son pouvoir.

 _Bordel de merde de chien pas fraiche, ça va hyper vite son truc ! Je vais tomber ! Mais dans quelle galère je me suis encore retrouvé !_

* * *

MCG (Minute de Culture Générale) :

" **-Réveil toi Aikka t'as un serpent sous ta couverture !*":** ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée de cette connerie, mais Aang dans Avatar, le dernier maître de l'air mais en version dessin animé.

" _Houston, we have a ploblem !**"_ : c'est une phrase assez connu qui a été prononcé lors de la mission Appollo 13. Les astronautes de la navette spatiale avait eu un problème avec l'oxygénation de la fusée et avaient appelé le centre spatiale (Houston) pour le signaler.

* * *

Hey !

Des reviews ? Non ? Personne ne m'aime, bouuuuh !

Bonnes vacances quand même.


	6. Chapter 6 : début d'aventure

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

 _Nouveau chapitre en approche !_

 _Je ne reprendrais un rythme de publication régulier que à la rentrée en septembre._

 _Désolée pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux T.T_

 _One Piece reste à Oda._

 _Bonne lecture et merci de me suivre !_

* * *

Résumé des chapitres précédents :  


Aikka, gamin des rues de 13ans et excellent mécano, rencontre Portgas D. Ace. Il lui répare son striker et suite à une course poursuite avec des marines, il embarque avec lui.

* * *

 **La flûte**

 **Chapitre 6 : départ pour l'aventure**

§§§

 _Bon faisons le point :_

J'étais en plein milieu de nul part, entouré d'eau, sur un drôle de bateau d'un pirate de Barbe Blanche que j'ai rencontré il y a même pas une semaine et maintenant j'étais moi aussi recherché par la marine.

 _Moi qui voulais du changement et ben j'suis servi !_

Mon compagnon de route était assis dos à moi et regardait l'horizon. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais en fait on était légèrement paumés.

J'avais failli me suicider quand notre log pose était parti faire trempette dans les profondeurs d'East Blue à cause de la maladresse du brun... bon c'était aussi un peu de ma faute... On se chamaillait pour savoir qui le gardait puis malencontreusement il glissa des mains du pirate pour finir dans l'eau dans un beau plouf.

On avait eu beau retourner la carte dans tous les sens, ça changeait rien. _Mais bon les plans foireux je commençais à avoir l'habitude seulement avant j'étais sur mon île, dans un endroit où j'avais encore les cartes en main, là j'suis totalement largué_. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment on lit une p*tain de carte. Poing ardents non plus n'avait pas l'air doué. _Il sait mieux taper sur des gens que s'orienter._

Je lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce. Commençant sérieusement en avoir assez, je débuta une discussion :

 **-A quoi tu pense ?**

Silence, le temps que l'information monte à son cerveau.

 **-Je pense pas, je m'emmerde...** répondit-il platement.

 **-On dirait que tu penses quand tu t'emmerdes...***

 **-...**

 **-Bon,... c'est pas que je me fais chier mais ... on fait quoi ?**

 **-J'sais pas...**

 _Bouuuuuh, je suis en train de me démoraliser ! Encore quelques heures et on pourra faire un suicide collectif à deux avec l'allumette ! Non mais c'est vrai, l'ambiance sur ce foutu rafiot est à vous foutre un de ces cafards !_

On se cramait sous un soleil de plomb, pas de vent, et que de l'eau à perte de vue.

 _Je veux rentrer chez moiiiii, bouuuuh !_

§§§

Bon passé l'heure de dépression, une certain envie de nourriture se propagea dans mon esprit. Le gargouillement de mon estomac confirma cette pensée.

 **-Qu'est est ce qu'on bouffeeeeuuh ?**

Pas de réponse.

 **-J'ai trop la dalle !**

Toujours rien.

 **-Eh oh j'te cause !**

Je me retourna pour voir l'autre pioncer. Je souffla. _Pas possible, ce mec._

Je décida d'attraper le sac où il y avait les provisions. Je tendis mon bras et ... je manqua de peu de me casser la gueule et faire un merveilleux plouf dans l'eau.

Je réessaya, sans me décourager. Encore un peu et je l'aurais...

§§§

J'avais dû renoncer à l'idée de manger tant que le brun ne serait pas réveillé. Non pas que ça me dérangeais de ne pas l'attendre mais j'avais dû me résoudre au fait que j'étais trop petit. J'avais beau m'étirer au max, toujours trop court. Et l'autre qui dormait à poing fermé. Plus d'une fois j'avais failli mourir écrasé sous lui.

Alors disons que maintenant, je me faisais fortement chier et en supplément je crevais la dalle.

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de m'occuper... Une petite mélodie s'insinua dans mon esprit jusqu'à bien me prendre la tête et je céda à la chanter :

 **[...]**

 **Alors sans hésiter****

 **J'ai sauté dans la mer**

 **Pour rejoindre ce vaisseau**

 **Et voir enfin cette terre**

 **Là-bas trop de lumière**

 **J'ai dû fermer les yeux**

 **Mais rien que les odeurs**

 **Remplissaient tous mes vœux  
**

 **I just wanna be free in this way**

 **Just wanna be free in my world**

 **Vivere per libertà**

 **Vivere nella libertà**

 **[...]**

Ne connaissant pas la suite des paroles, je me tus. Un doux silence plana. Et là ...

Une goutte tomba, puis une seconde puis toute une trombe d'eau déferla sur notre maigre embarcation.

 **-Putain, vous avez qu'à dire que je chante mal !**

La pluie redoubla, le vent se leva et la mer commença à se déchainer.

 _Plus jamais je ne chanterais..._

§§§

Les vagues grossissaient à vue d'œil, une p*tain de tempête de mes deux débarqua d'on ne sait où. Je m'accrocha du mieux que je pus. L'autre idiot dormait toujours et je n'avais aucun moyen de contrôler son striker !

Je le secoua de toutes mes forces. Autant dire que c'était aussi efficace que donner un coup de chapeau à un âne.

Je m'agrippa à l'autre allumette en tenant la coque de notre bateau. On se fit balloter dans tous les sens. Je dû boire la tasse une dizaine de fois. L'eau salée me piquait horriblement les yeux. C'était le bordel le plus totalement. C'était gris avec plein d'eau. Et ça n'arrêtait pas, m'envoyant un coup à gauche, un coup à droite, cherchant à me faire lâcher prise. Puis plus rien. Batterie à plat. Trou noir.

§§§

 **BOUM BOUM BOUM**

Je sentais le sang taper contre mes tempes. _Mal de tête puissance dix_. Ma gorge était en feu. J'avais l'impression d'être mou, pire qu'un mollusque.

J'ouvris les yeux.

 **-Aïe, bordel de merde !**

On aurait dit qu'on m'enfonçait des petites aiguilles dans les yeux. Puis qu'on les retirait pour les remettre.

Je laissai couler quelques larmes, me débarrassant du sel. Après quelques minutes à papillonner, je refis une tentative.

 **-Okayyy, on est où là ?**

J'étais sur une petite plage de sable blanc dans une crique où l'eau cristalline était entourée de hautes falaises escarpées. Derrière une forêt tropicale s'étendait au loin. Un vrai paradis.

A côté de moi, Ace était allongé encore endormi. Plus loin, il y avait les restes du striker.

 _Bon je vais avoir du boulot._

Je me leva et fis un tour sur moi-même en détaillant les lieux. L'air était lourd, chargé en humidité. On pouvait entendre des oiseaux piaillaient dans la forêt. Une légère brise caressait l'eau. Le ciel était d'un bleu parfait, aucun nuage en vue.

Je sentis quelque chose bouger près de moi. Le brun grogna légèrement en se relevant. Il s'étira et bailla longuement avant d'inspecter l'endroit. Il balada un regard vide sur ce qu'il l'entourait puis se tourna vers moi, toujours embrumé par son sommeil.

 **-J'ai raté quelque chose ?**

 _Ce mec est irrécupérable..._

§§§

On s'enfonçait toujours plus dans la jungle qui n'était pas si accueillante que ça. On avait eu de la chance de ne pas croiser le chemin d'une de ces charmantes bestioles qui la peuplaient. Entre un tigre bleu, un moustique de la taille d'une balle de tennis, un singe avec des cornes et j'en passe ! Sans oublier les plantes carnivores ! Cette jungle était flippante. Le pirate était ravi. Il marchait devant et moi je le suivais de près de peur de me faire bouffer.

Au loin on distingua une lumière plus forte. Ace se mit à courir et je le rejoignis comme je pus en lui hurlant que c'était pas une bonne idée.

La forêt fit place à un spectacle grandiose. Une gigantesque plaine s'étendait sous nos pieds et au bout un village. La plaine était balayée par le vent qui courbait l'herbe bien verte. Les maisons étaient de simples chaumières en terre et au centre de la ville se trouvait un imposant palais. De nombreuses tours semblaient s'élancer vers le ciel, filant en pointe. Il était entièrement peint de miles et unes couleurs.( _comme les palais russes_ )

Je pivota vers l'enflammé qui ... n'était plus là. Il dévalait déjà la pente vers la ville et me criant :

 **-Le dernier en bas est une poule mouillée !**

Je grimaça puis souris, me prenant au jeu. Je commença la descente.

Mais bon même sans pierre, je réussis à tomber et finis en roulés-boulés. J'arrivais totalement sonné mais en même tant que le pirate !

Reprenant mes esprits, je regarda le village qui n'était pas si grand. Il n'y avait pas de rues, juste de l'herbe. Mais personne à l'horizon ou du moins en apparence...

 **-Qui êtes-vous ?**

Je sursauta, me retournant instinctivement vers la voix.

C'était une jeune fille d'un peu moins de vingt ans aux cheveux bruns allant jusqu'aux épaules qui nous fixait de ses yeux verts. Elle semblait surprise mais pas farouche. Elle était habillée d'une robe bleu toute simple qui descendait mi-cuisse, avec des manches courtes. Et puis un détail me marqua, elle avait des oreilles de chats sur la tête et autour du nez, des sortes de moustaches. Derrière elle, sa queue se balançait vivement.

Le brun bugga sur ses oreilles.

 **-J'adore tes oreilles ! Je peux les toucher ?**

 _Pire qu'un gosse !_

La jeune fille rougit vivement avant de bredouillait un " **heu merci mais vous êtes qui ?"** Je finis par lui répondre, l'autre étant trop captivé par ses attributs félins.

 **-Nous sommes des naufragés. Moi c'est Aikka et lui Ace. On est où ?**

 **-Sur l'île de Neko. Je m'appelle Haru.**

 **-Jolie nom, je peux toucher tes oreilles ?** réessaya Ace faisant encore rougir la pauvre Haru.

 **-Heu ... oui...**

Il sauta sur l'occasion et commença à caresser, triturer les oreilles en pointe de la pauvre brune qui avait viré au rouge écrevisse. Elle était plus petite que Ace mais bien plus grande que moi.

 **-Tu n'aurais pas un truc à manger, j'ai tellement faim !** dis-je pour mettre fin au supplice de la femme-chat qui finalement devait apprécier aux vues des ronronnements qu'elle émettait.

 **-Si bien sûr, venez chez moi.**

Elle partit, l'enflammé sur ses talons et moi après.

Toutes les maisons se ressemblaient. Pourtant elle arrivait à se repérer et finit par se stopper devant l'une d'entre elles. Dehors, des gens marchaient, trottinaient, se promenaient, bref vivaient leur vie sans se soucier de nous. Ils avaient tous un point commun, ils avaient tous des oreilles, moustaches et queue de chat. _Vraiment particulier._

Mais le plus bizarre fut le chat qui passa à côté de moi _._

 _Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Il marche sur ses deux pattes arrière et discute avec un homme-chat, genre c'est tout à fait normal._

Haru ouvrit la porte de la maison. Une délicate odeur de gâteau en sortit. La pièce principale n'était pas très éclairée, mais on pouvait discerner un salon décoré de fleur, une table ronde, une cuisine et deux portes de chaque côtés, plus celle d'entrée d'où on venait. Tout était très propre, et la pièce dégageait une ambiance chaleureuse et agréable.

Une petite voix aiguë provenant d'une des portes demanda :

 **-C'est toi Haru ?**

 **-Oui c'est moi, on a de la visite.**

 **-Qui ?**

 **-Des naufragés. Faîtes comme chez vous** , annonça la brune en nous faisant signe de nous assoir.

 **-Ah oui ?**

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se dessina une silhouette particulière...

* * *

MCG (Minute de Culture Générale) :

 **"-A quoi tu pense ?**

 **-Je pense pas, je m'emmerde...**

 **-On dirait que tu penses quand tu t'emmerdes...*":** réplique tiré du film  le goût des autres (que je n'ai pas vu)

 **"[...]** **Alors sans hésiter [...]**":** chanson  Liberta de Pep's.

* * *

 _Hey !_

 _L'île de Neko et Haru sont tirés d'un animé, l'avez vous reconnu ?_

 _Le premier a trouver aura droit un OS ou drabble !_

 _Des reviews ? *sourire d'ange*_


	7. Chapter 7: Le royaume des chats

Chalut ! Cha fait longtemps !

Je pensais avoir terminé la Flûte à la fin des vacances, mais là c'est largement foutu x)

Je vous rassure c'est loin d'être fini ! (eh oui je réduis vos espoirs en cendre ! niak niak)

Mais bon je ne me suis pas tourné les pouces cet été ! J'ai écrit des drabbles et là j'en suis au chapitre 9 !

 _-Et pourquoi t'as pas posté plutôt !?_

Ben ... ils étaient pas relus et puis j'ai oublié... pas frapper !

Dy-axce : Merci pour ta review ^^ Oui c'est bien le Royaume des chats. Comme promis, je t'écrirais un Os ou drabble sur le sujet de ton choix. ;)

Merci aussi à Ic'ilver et à tous ceux/celles qui ont mis ma fic en favorite et/ou follower.

One Piece reste à Oda et Royaume des chats à Hiroyuki Morita.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Résumé :

Ace et Aikka, après une tempête, échouent sur une île où ils rencontrent Haru, une humaine aux oreilles de chat. Elle les invite chez elle.

* * *

 **La flûte**

 **Chapitre 7 : Le royaume des chats**

§§§

 _Trop bon ces gâteaux !_

On était attablé chez Haru. Les gâteaux qu'elle nous avait offerts étaient délicieux. C'étaient des cookies aux pépites de chocolat. Pour une fois Ace mangeait à peu près convenablement, _je dis bien à peu près._ Il en restait tout de même un sacré goinfre et enfournait les cookies à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ça avait le mérite de faire rire Haru qui n'arrêtait pas de le détailler. Lorsque son regard croisait celui du pirate, elle se changeait en tomate.

 **-Un peu de thé ?**

Elle avait une voix si douce et mélodieuse...

 **-Oui, merci.**

Elle me resservit une tasse, puis se rassit à côté de moi. C'était la silhouette qui était arrivée quand nous étions rentrés chez Haru. Elles partageaient cette maisonnette.

C'était assez étrange de voir un chat se tenir sur deux pattes, _mais bon à force on s'y fait_. Elle était d'un blanc neige avec les yeux bleus. Autour de son cou était entouré un ruban rose. Elle était délicate et vraiment aimable. J'avais rarement vu une personne aussi accueillante et gentille. Cette chatte blanche portait le nom de Yuki.

 _Ah oui je sais pas si vous aviez compris mais la silhouette était un chat, un chat qui parle._

Bref on prenait du bon temps. _Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir souffler..._

 **#TOC TOC TOC#**

 **-J'y vais,** annonça Haru en se levant pour aller ouvrir.

La porte grinça, laissant apparaitre des chats... en costards ? Ils étaient habillés façon Men in black, costume et lunettes noirs, chemise blanche et cravate.

 **-Navrés de vous déranger, nous avons appris que vous abritiez des étrangers.**

 **-C'est exacte, ce sont des naufragés.**

 **-Le roi les invite pour le banquet de ce soir. Ils sont priés de se présenter aux portes du château au couchée du soleil.**

 **-Bien, je leur transmettrais. Merci, au revoir.**

Elle ferma la porte puis se tourna vers nous.

 **-Vous avez entendu ? Le roi vous invite au palais !**

 **-Pour un banquet !** sauta de joie le ventre sur pattes.

Elle hocha la tête.

 **-Haru, il faut leur dire.**

Yuki semblait inquiète.

 **-oui, c'est vrai ... mais ...**

 **-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a ?** paniquais-je.

 **-Avant de venir ici Haru, comme tous les autres humains n'avaient pas de queue ou d'oreilles de chat. Pendant la fête à laquelle vous êtes conviés, vous subirez la transformation...  
**

 **-Cool ! On va avoir des oreilles de chat !** s'exclama le brun avec son sourire d'idiot.

 **-Certes mais après vous ne pourrez plus repartir.**

Silence de plomb.

 **-Ah ... c'est moins cool ça !** admit-il.

 **-Si on ne se transforme pas on pourra repartir ?** questionnais-je.

 **-Oui, enfin si le roi ne vous en empêche pas.**

 **-Ah...**

 **-Ben on lui défonce sa gueule !** proposa le pirate.

 **-Je...** commença Yuki.

 **#TOC TOC TOC#**

 **-J'y vais.**

Haru ouvrit la porte à un chat habillé d'un costume blanc très classe, d'un haut de forme et d'une canne. La brune lui sauta dans les bras.

 **-Baron !**

 **-Bonjour Haru.**

Elle se décrocha.

 **-Mais entre, je t'en prie.**

Le chat entra, enleva son chapeau et s'inclina respectueusement.

 **-Je me présente, je suis le baron Humbert von Gikkingen.**

 **-Bonjour baron, Muta n'est pas là ?**

 **-Bonjour Yuki. Non, vous savez que nous sommes recherchés et il n'est pas du genre discret.**

 **-Vous voulez quelques choses à manger ?** proposa la blanche.

 **-Non merci, je viens voir nos deux étrangers. Vous êtes des pirates, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que vous souhaitez reprendre la mer.**

 **-Vous ? Des pirates ?** s'alarma la jeune fille.

 **-euh...oui mais dis donc les nouvelles vont vite ici !** répliquais-je.

 **-Je suis toujours bien renseigné.**

Il baissa légèrement la tête de sorte que son chapeau cache son regard.

 **-Si vous voulez partir, il faut fuir maintenant. Ne surtout pas allez au banquet.**

 **-Oh...** souffla Ace avec une moue de gamin à faire fondre plus d'une fille, d'ailleurs Haru semblait sous le charme.

 **-Je peux vous faire quitter la ville ensuite Muta et moi nous brouillerons vos pistes pendant que vous quitterez l'île.**

 **-Pourquoi vous voulez nous aider ?** demandais-je, les sourcils foncés.

 **-Le roi prévoit de créer une armée. Les humains transformés en chats sont plus ou moins sous son contrôle. Une déclaration de guerre serait un désastre pour le royaume. Il faut mettre un terme à son règne. Le prince Loon, son fils, est plus sage, il préféra la paix.**

 **-Et il est ou le prince ?** questionna le brun pendant que je baillais d'ennui.

 **-En voyage, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Il faut que vous partiez, sinon vous serez sous son contrôle et face à vous nous n'aurons aucune chance de ...  
**

 **-On peut pas,** le coupa Ace, l'air sérieux.

 **-COMMENT ?** s'étouffa le chat au chapeau.

 **-On peut pas partir, mon striker est en miettes, on a plus de log pose, pas de vivres. On peut pas partir,** expliqua-t-il. **Et puis on vous laissera pas vous battre sans vous donner un coup de main,** lança-t-il sur un ton plus enjoué et déterminé.

 _Mais d'où il se mêle de leurs oignions !_

 **-Il faut changer nos plans, alors... Écoutez moi ...** débuta le baron.

§§§

Le soleil glissait vers l'horizon _comme une luge qui dévale la pente enneigée sans qu'on lui ai demandé, nous à sa poursuite_. L'heure du banquet approchait. Ace et moi suivions Yuki vers le palais. Les gardes nous ouvrirent les portes massives décorés d'un tourbillon de couleurs.

L'endroit était très impressionnant. L'entrée était une salle ronde tapissait de moquette rouge au sol et sur les murs. Un escalier s'enroulait à l'intérieur de la tour et montait jusqu'au sommet. D'en bas on apercevait à peine le plafond. La rampe était dorée et resplendissait à la lumière des chandeliers disposaient à distance régulière sur le mur, le long de l'escalier. En bas, il n'y avait pas de meuble, juste trois portes avec un miroir bordé d'or entre chacune.

De la porte centrale sortit un chat grisonnant. Il était très laid avec ses poils gris sûrement gras et raides qui partaient dans tous les sens. Ses yeux de jades étaient énormes, on aurait dit qu'ils allaient sortir de leur orbite et rouler au sol comme des boules de pétanque. En plus ils se dirigeaient en sens inverse, à la façon des caméléons. Sur le dessus de sa tête était fixement encré une sorte de diadème en or et argent avec au centre un ... œil de verre ou un truc du genre... Il avait une corpulence assez importante...

 _Ouais, en gros, il était vieux, moche, mal peigné, bizarre et gros._

A côté se tenait un chat siamois avec des lunettes rondes et un kimono bleu marine. Il était grand, mince et bien droit comme un piquet. Il avait aussi sous le bras un tas de papiers bien rangés.

Ils s'avancèrent. Notre amie s'inclina et partit en marche arrière par la porte de gauche. Le vieux chat nous regardait avec un sourire lubrique édenté à faire fuir les foules.

 **-Sa Miajesté, le roi,** annonça l'autre chat en s'inclinant.

 _Sa Miajesté ? Okayyy, ils sont bizarres ici..._

On se regarda avec Ace. Il était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. Je me pinçais les lèvres pour ne pas le faire aussi. On s'inclina également devant le chat mal léché retenant notre fou rire.

 **-Bienvenue à vous étrangers au royaume de Neko ! Je vous convie à mon banquet.**

Sur ces mots il tourna les talons et repartit de là où il était venu. Le maigre nous invita à le suivre vers la porte de droite.

§§§

Nous arrivâmes dans une pièce de taille correcte toujours aussi richement décorée. Il avait peu de meubles. Je remarquais alors qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur, toutes étaient dirigeaient vers la cour intérieur.

On nous passa des chemises, Ace étant toujours torse nu et moi je l'enfilais sur mon débardeur. J'étais en noir avec des manches courtes et l'enflammé en rouge en manches longues. Toutes les deux étaient parfaitement cintrées. Une servante nous apporta une glace pour nous voir. Je faillis faire une crise cardiaque en me voyant.

 _Non je suis pas moche à faire peur et non c'est pas non plus la chemise, qui est au passage très classe, qui ne me va pas. Non, c'est ... les trucs en plus ... qui ont poussés... chez moi et sur mon pote... Une queue, des oreilles et des moustaches..._

Ace était très content avec ses attributs félins noirs. Les miens étaient roux, comme mes cheveux.

 _Putain j'ai pas envie d'être un matou à la con moi ! J'ai rien contre les chats ! Mais bon, pas au point d'en devenir un !_

Mes lamentations finies, on monta un nombre inimaginable de marches en marbre rose pour arriver dans une salle de réception ronde. Les autres invités étaient déjà attablés. Ace fut installé à la droite du roi et moi à sa droite à lui. Le chat en kimono à la gauche du souverain.

Le gros chat fit un court discours que moi et le brun on n'écouta pas, _trop barbant_. A la fin, tous applaudir et nous aussi, légèrement à la ramasse. En un claquement de doigt, les plats arrivèrent. Mon voisin en salivait déjà.

Les serviteurs ouvrirent les cloches conservant les plats et là tous mes espoirs se brisèrent.

C'était des souris, des souris rôties en brochette. Même l'estomac sur pattes semblait hésiter. Il finit par prendre une brochette sous mon regard dégouté.

Quand je vivais dans la rue on crevait souvent la dalle mais de là à bouffer des souris...

Voyant que je ne touchais à rien, le roi claqua des doigts, un autre chat-cuisinier apporta un poisson :

 **-Il est tout frais, pêché ce matin.**

Et il repartit aussi vite. Voulant le prendre, je remarqua que mes mains aussi avaient changé, c'étaient des pattes maintenant. Je désespérais de plus en plus. Si j'avais pas écouté le brun, j'en serais pas là...

Il n'y avait ni fourchette, ni couteau mais ça ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde l'estomac sans fond qui dévorait tout même les choses sur lesquelles j'avais des doutes sur leur comestibilité.

Regardant de nouveau mon assiette, je m'aperçus que le poisson était crus et qu'il y avait encore la tête et les écailles. J'avais faim et rien à cette table était mangeable ! Je touchais sans conviction à mon poisson.

Le roi vit ma non-motivation et frappa dans ses mains. Les musiciens se mirent à jouer et un gros chat coloré façon arlequin vint au centre de la salle, les tables étant disposés autour en cercle.

Il salua en enlevant son chapeau et commença un numéro de ... clown ? C'était bizarre et disons original, il avait un visage dessiné sur les fesses. Le roi ne semblait pas apprécier contrairement à un des invité qui se retenait de rire, sa femme priant. Je compris pas tout mais le roi agacé fit un geste et le pauvre invité se retrouva jeter par la fenêtre tout comme le clown par les chats Men In Black.

 **-Oh mais détends toi ! Tiens je vais te raconter une blague. Hmm... c'est l'histoire d'un homme qui rentre dans un café... PLOUF... T'as compris ? Il est rentré dans le café ! Ha Ha ha !**

Ace était mort de sa blague à deux balles et se tortillait dans tous les sens avec plein de nourriture autour de la bouche quand soudain il tomba raide mort dans son assiette. Je sursauta.

 _Je le savais, je le savais ! C'était pas comestible !_

La musique s'était arrêtée et tout le monde le regardait éberlué. Une servante s'approcha et essaya doucement de l'appeler. Rien.

 _Il est vraiment mort ?_

Je paniquais.

 _Qui va me protéger ? Je veux pas mourir moi ! Non non non !_

Il releva rapidement sa tête de zombi et s'essuya le visage avec la robe de la pauvre servante.

 _Mais quel abruti celui-là !_

Le lui envoya une claque sur l'arrière de la tête ... qu'il ne remarqua même pas tant je n'avais pas de force !

Le gros roi rigola bien comme un gros porc. Et la bonne humeur factice revint.

 _Oui parce que c'était clair que ce n'était qu'une mascarade. Tout était trop beau, trop bien... sauf la bouffe et le roi._

Un couple de danseurs masqués entrèrent sur la piste et commencèrent à danser. Un chat avec un costume de chevalier, cape et épée comprise et une chatte avec une robe type princesse renaissance jaune.

C'était le signal. Le coup d'état était en marche !

* * *

 _Hey !_

 _Laissez une petite review ! Merci._


	8. Chapter 8: vers la sortie

_Bonjour, bonjour !_ _  
_

 _Alors la forme ? Bien ou bien la rentrée ?_

 _Moi ça va tranquille, la routine. J'ai encore du mal à me remettre dans le rythme._

 _Bon je vais essayer de revenir à au moins un chapitre par semaine, voir deux comme pour le Pinceau._

 _On verra ^^_

 _Je crois que j'ai rien d'autre à dire. Donc, One Piece est à Oda._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **La flûte**

 **Chapitre 8 : Vers la sortie**

§§§

Le couple de danseurs masqués étaient Haru et Baron. Yuki était avec les servantes, en retrait près de la porte des cuisines. Moi et Ace étions à la table du roi, à sa droite. Tout était ok, on allait pouvoir passer à l'action...

Le roi fronça les sourcils, il semblait avoir vu le coup venir. Soudain il se leva, frappant des poings sur la table. Immédiatement le silence fut de mise.

 **-Toi, le danseur masqué, enlève ton masque qu'on puisse voir ton visage !**

Je mettais raidi.

 _Merde, le Baron était grillé_.

Personne n'osait bouger sauf Ace qui finissait son repas tranquillement. Notre complice se tourna lentement pour faire face au roi. Il était tout à fait calme contrairement à Haru qui paniquait. Il défit son masque qui tomba presque au ralentit.

 **-Je suis le Baron Humbert von Gikkingen.**

 **-Gardes attrapez le ! C'est le renégat !**

Les chats en costume foncèrent sur le baron qui sortit son épée. Il émit un léger sifflement. Un combat épique style cape et d'épée s'engagea. La salle de réception se transforma en fouillis pas possible. "Les invités" couraient partout paniqués. Le roi criait des ordres incompréhensibles pendant que son conseillé gesticulait comme un dingue pour le faire sortir de la pièce. Les servantes hurlaient. Les plats volaient. Et Ace... _ben il continuait de manger !_

Un énorme truc déboula de l'extérieur, défonçant le mur et créant un nuage de poussière irrespirable.

 **-Tu en as mis du temps Muta !** tonna le chat-épéiste.

 **-Désolé, mais quelle idée aussi de me faire venir maintenant ! C'est l'heure du repas !** gronda une voix rauque.

 **-Tu mangeras plus tard, nous avons du pain sur la planche !**

 **-Je vois ça !**

Baron et le "truc énorme" qui était en fait un gros chat blanc/beige tapaient la causette en foutant la raclée aux gardes.

Moi, Haru et Yuki on s'étaient cachés sous la table pendant que le brun finissait son repas, tranquille au milieu de la baston.

La chatte blanche ouvrit une petite trappe dérobée.

 **-Ce passage vous mènera à l'extérieur du palais. Après, courez vous abritez dans la forêt.**

La brune acquiesça en retirant sa robe de bal sous laquelle se trouvait sa robe bleue.

 **-Et toi ?** demandais-je.

 **-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous rejoindrez pus tard. Dépêchez vous de filer !**

Je retira ma chemise, Baron arriva pendant qu'Haru et Yuki tentaient de faire venir l'allumette.

La jeune fille glissa dans le passage en première, moi à sa suite, puis notre complice et enfin Ace qui emporta autant de plats qu'il put.

C'était un tout petit boyaux façon toboggan. On atterrit derrière la grande tour.

 **-On va couper par labyrinthe !** ordonna le baron.

Nous le suivîmes à fin d'entrée dans un labyrinthe en pierre tapit du pelouse bien verte.

On fonça tout droit puis tourna à droite puis à gauche et encore à gauche pour finir dans un cul-sac. Demi-tour, on tourna à droite puis à gauche et après je sais plus. J'étais naze, en plus de m'avoir essoufflé, cette petite course m'avait offert un point de côté. _Youpi !_

Donc on errait désespérément à la recherche de la sortie et là j'avais envie de dire : _Bravo Baron ! Super idée !_

Mais je disais rien, de 1 parce que je retrouvais toujours pas mon souffle et de 2 parce qu'on avait réussi à se débarrasser des gardes.

 _Et ben non, j'ai parlé trop vite_.

Les gardes couraient sur les murs et essayaient de nous sauter dessus. Baron recommença son combat avec les gardes, en hauteur cette fois. Haru paniquait, à la recherche de la sortie et nous deux on la suivait bêtement, Ace en mangeant.

 _Même dans les situations les plus critiques, il bouffe. Pourquoi j'ai du tomber sur un malade pareil !? Ôh rage ! Ôh désespoir !* Ôh mais quel con ! Avec sa pile d'assiettes, il voit rien et il a tourner dans le mauvais couloir !_

J'essayai de le récupérer, attrapant sa chemise mais quand on se retourna pour continuer de suivre Haru. Mur. Il y avait un p*tain de mur qui était apparu ! Je regarda Ace qui me regarda. Je le regardais, il me regardait. Il regarda le mur, je regarda le mur. On regardait le mur. Je le regarda, il me regarda, haussa les épaules, puis reprit sa marche en mangeant.

 _Mais quel abruti !_

Je me frappa la tête contre le mur. Le mur bougea puis tomba emportant celui de devant puis celui d'après créant un géant domino ! Ma mâchoire se décrocha.

 _C'est quoi ce merdier !_

Derrière les murs factices étaient cachés des chats qui les déplaçaient.

 **-Bravo Aikka !**

Baron apparut suivit d'Haru.

 **-Ce couloir nous mène directement à la forêt, félicitation !**

J'étais encore sous le choc. Baron se précipita dans le corridor puis la brune et le brun qui m'attrapa au passage par le col.

 _Et c'est repartit pour une petite course !_

§§§

Pendant ce temps là, sur un balcon du palais :

Un gros chat se préparait pour jouer au golf. Un autre, plus mince, regardait les fugitifs avec des jumelles. Ils étaient entourés de gardes et de servantes.

 **-Sir, ils sont bientôt sortis du labyrinthe. Que faisions nous ?**

 **-Que font les gardes ?**

 **-Ils sont perdus, sir. Pris au piège. Quelques uns attaquent les renégats.**

 **-Très bien, très bien.**

Il ajusta la balle et tira. La petit bille de plastique vola dans les airs.

 **-Magistral coup, sir,** commenta le deuxième chats.

L'autre sourit niaisement. L'objet volant fila au-dessus du labyrinthe.

§§§

Dans le labyrinthe :

On courait encore et encore. Quelques gardes nous foncèrent dessus. Baron dégaina à nouveau et Ace balança des boules de feu ... _avec ses pieds ? Bah oui ses bras portaient toujours les plats !_

La jeune fille vint se planquer derrière moi mais ça servait autant que balayer une plage, car étant plus grande, elle dépassait largement. Un garde vint vers nous et je savais pas trop bien que faire. La brune poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de me pousser _moi_ vers l'ennemi. Le chat faisait le double de ma taille et était armé d'une énorme massue avec des piques. Je déglutis.

Quand soudain un OVNI vint le percuter en pleine tête, l'assommant. Il tomba au sol, KO. Haru sauta de joie, me félicitant. Moi, j'étais paumé.

 _Mais d'où sortait ce truc ? Tant pis, faut croire que les dieux existent._

On reprit notre course vers la sortie écrasant au passage les chats qui servaient à déplacer les faux murs. Le chat à l'épée porta Haru comme une princesse, vue qu'elle commençait à fatiguer.

 _Et moi !_

§§§

Sur le balcon :

Le chat aux jumelles regardait au loin :

- **Sir, vous avez touché l'un de nos gardes !**

§§§

On arriva à la fin de cet endroit de malades. Le sol se mit à trembler, un grondement sourd arrivait vers nous. On s'arrêta pour voir. J'étais tétanisé.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était ?!_

Un truc déferla en roulé-boulé nous poussant vers la sortie. Il se stoppa pile au moment où il m'écrasait.

 **-Oups pardon.**

C'était le gros chat de tout à l'heure, Muta.

 _Au moins lui il sait faire une entrée !_

La troupe _(presque)_ au complet, on se carapata vers la forêt. Mais bon rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu. Une troupe de chats armés de mitrailleuses arrivèrent, nous bloquant le passage. Il devait il y en avoir une bonne trentaine. Ils nous encerclèrent, pointant leurs armes menaçantes. Le roi des chats et toute sa clique arriva sur une chaise à porteurs.

 **-Bon assez, joué les enfants, rendez vous maintenant !** annonça-t-il en ricanant avec son air supérieur et ses yeux qui tournaient joyeusement dans leur orbite.

 **-Fous blaichanter, on ach bas fait tchout cha bour rien !** répliqua Ace, la bouche pleine.

 **-...**

 **-Il a dit : vous plaisantez, on a pas fait tout ça pour rien !** traduisis-je.

 **-Cha cha cha ! Et bien si ! Cha cha cha !**

Baron déposa Haru et dégaina.

 **-Poussez-vous, on nous serons contraint de passer en force.**

 **-Cha cha cha ! Tu es très drôle ! Mais vous n'y arriverez jamais ! Cha cha cha !**

 **-En garde !**

Notre chat escrimeur pointa le roi de son épée, enlevant d'un geste élégant sa cape. Le gros chat descendit de son trône sous les protestations de son conseillé. Un chat armé lui donna son épée et les deux adversaires se firent face en position de combat.

§§§

Baron expédia le duel en moins de deux. C'était un remarquable escrimeur et il mit la pâtée ( _façon de parler, hein, pour des chats_ ) au roi le ridiculisant par la même occasion.

Les gardes, à la fin, s'étaient jetés sur nous mais Ace avait décidé de faire un barbecue géant. Il avait ( _enfin_ ) lâché ses plats pour faire mumuse avec les gardes. Tout comme Muta qui s'en donnait à cœur joie. Haru s'était cramponnée à moi. Au final, ça revenait à faire du slalome entre les flammes et les gardes avec un boulet accroché à son bras.

 _Cool, en plus elle serrait tellement fort qu'elle coupait la circulation de mon sang. Bref, j'avais un bras violet en cadeau !_

Je finis par réussir à sortir de la mêlée pour voir Baron et le roi faire salon de thé à côté de la baston.

 _Ils sont sérieux ! Et puis d'où ils sortent ces autres chats militaires ?!_

D'une sorte de tunnel que j'avais pas remarqué avant, arriva un paquet de chats en costumes militaires à la napoléonienne. Un d'entre eux, le dernier sortit, se démarquait par ses grandes épaulettes.

Yuki, qui était restée jusque là en retrait avec les autres servantes, se jeta dans les bras du dernier en hurlant :

 **-Prince Loon, vous êtes enfin rentré !**

Tout ce stoppa net. Tout le monde fixait avec des yeux ronds la scène. La poussière des combats tombait doucement dévoilant un peu mieux le champs de bataille.

Beaucoup de chats militaires étaient à terre, Muta en tenait un par le cou qui se cachait les yeux attendant le coup. Ace avait à la place des bras deux grands brasiers. D'autres chats armés s'étaient stoppaient dans leur tentative de fuite. Même le conseillé qui courrait partout les bras en l'air hurlant que c'était la fin, s'était arrêté.

Yuki se décrocha du prince, le laissant s'approcher de son père.

 **-Mon fils, tu es déjà de retour !** le salua-t-il tout sourire.

 **-Père, j'exige des explications.**

 **-Une simple révolte,** assura le roi avec son sourire moqueur.

 **-Une simple révolte qui vient de détrôner le roi,** compléta le chat/baron parfaitement calme.

 **-Cha cha cha, c'est cela ! Alors, ton voyage c'est bien passé ?**

 _Ce roi est totalement barjo ! Ou con, au choix ! Il vient d'être battu et il discute tranquillement avec son fils et son ennemi !_

 **-Très bien. Père j'aimerais faire une annonce. Yuki et moi avons prévu de nous marier.**

 _Okayyyy, bon c'est pas que je m'en fous mais bon..._

 **-C'est génial !** hurla la brune se jetant sur le couple, lâchant enfin mon pauvre bras.

 **-C'est ton choix, mon fils. Il est temps pour moi de laisser place à la jeune génération.**

 _Ce chat en plus d'être con , il est lunatique ! Y a deux secondes il avait un air niais maintenant il est grave sérieux ! Et là il reprend son sourire à la con... Je pige que dalle.  
_

 **-Bon, ben. Tout est bien qui finit bien,** dit le matou géant en lâchant le pauvre soldat qui s'écrasa au sol.

Baron hocha de la tête et acquiesça également quand à Ace... il bavait endormi face contre terre, les fesses en haut, la tête en bas. _Il a vraiment une maladie à la con !_

§§§

Bref, tout ce finit dans un joyeux banquet. La bouffe dégueulasse et le saké étant largement déployés. Le palais avait les portes grandes ouvertes et presque tout le peuple était amassé dans la cour. Ace dévorait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main alors qu'Haru lui racontait sa vie. Je resta à l'écart, pas très à l'aise dans la foule mais je passa quand même une super soirée !

Dès le lendemain, je m'attela à la tâche de reconstruire le striker. Il fallut quand même une bonne semaine avant de pouvoir reprendre la route. Ace avait dit qu'il devait se rendre au royaume de Drum, quelques part sur Grand Line. J'étais un peu effrayé à l'idée de passer Reverse Mountain mais l'excitation prit le pas sur la peur et j'étais heureux de reprendre la mer.

Le nouveau roi nous offrit un éternel pose pour notre prochaine destination. Un chat savant nous dit qu'il faudrait deux jours pour arriver sur Grand Line et au moins cinq jours pour parvenir à Drum. Donc dans environ une semaine bien tassée, on sera là-bas.

On partit à l'aube, l'allumette prit place, enfonçant fièrement son drôle de chapeau et moi montant à l'avant. Je me cramponna et il démarra, plein gaz. _Finalement c'est pas si mal, une vie de pirate !_

* * *

MCG (Minute de Culture Générale):

 **"Ôh rage ! Ôh désespoir !*":** citation du  Cid de Corneille.

* * *

 _Hey !_

 _Alors ? Review !_


	9. Chapter 9: sur l'océan

_Salut salut !  
_

 _On reprend les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Pas trop durs les devoirs ? Moi ça va, pour le moment..._

 _Merci Ic'ilver pour ta review, normalement ils devaient arriver sur Drum au chapitre suivant mais en lisant ta review j'ai eu envie de rallonger un peu donc... voilà !_

 _Ils vont passer par une autre île inspiré d'un autre film des studio Ghibli (oui, j'adore leurs films ^^)._

 _One piece est à Oda._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **La flûte**

 **Chapitre 9 : Sur l'océan**

( _Sur l'océan, sur l'océan. Doudou, c'est bien mieux. Tout l'monde est heureux. Sur l'océan !_ )*

§§§

J'avais l'impression de voler.

 _Vraiment, le striker de Ace était une invention géniale. Je sais pas qui l'a conçu mais c'était un génie !_

On voguait sur GrandLine à une vitesse affolante. Au loin, le soleil pointait le bout de son nez. Pas de vent, une mer d'huile, c'était très calme ce matin sur la fameuse mer de tous les périls. _Trop calme._ Comme on dit, le calme avant la tempête. Cette mer était réputée pour son climat extrêmement changeant.

Le passage de Reverse Mountain avait été assez chaotique. J'étais tombé à la flotte quand j'avais vu l'immense baleine qui se tapait contre la parois. Ace c'était évidement foutu de ma gueule. Notre embarcation étant très maniable, on était passé sans problème. Le brun se débrouillait pas si mal en navigation. Quelques bateaux avaient croisé notre route mais rien d'alarmant.

Bref la traversé se passait plus tôt bien, en dehors des siestes imprévues de Ace, narcolepsie, qu'il disait. Notre stock de provisions diminuait à vue d'œil. Il fallait tomber sur une île si on voulait pas crever la dalle, ce qui arriverait rapidement avec l'estomac sur pattes qui m'accompagner.

Sinon, on tapait régulièrement la causette pour tuer le temps. J'avais appris que l'allumette avait un frère adoptif, Luffy. Il m'avait bassiné des heures sur toutes les conneries et anecdotes plus ou moins intéressantes sur lui. Et j'avais bien compris que même si ils n'étaient pas unis par le lien du sang, c'était tout comme.

Il m'avait aussi parlé de ses nakamas et de leurs "père". Et on était finalement arrivé sur : " _pourquoi il était parti tout seul ?"_

 _Non parce que depuis le début, je le suis sans savoir qui il recherche et pourquoi._

J'avais évité de m'attarder avec trop de questions sur le sujet car quand on en parlait les flammes du brun triplaient d'intensité et j'avais pas envie de finir grillé.

Donc si on résumait, en gros on cherchait un gros enfoiré qui avait tué son nakama pour lui piquer un fruit du démon puis qui s'était barré (logique). Le fruit étant celui des ténèbres et le mec répondant au doux nom de Barbe noire, ou Marshall D. Teach. _Ces D., tous des barjos..._

Donc ce gars serait passer par Drum. Voilà pourquoi on va là-bas. Le plan de Ace était simple, le retrouver et lui casser la gueule.

Enfin bon, ce voyage était une première pour moi qui n'avais jamais quitté son île. Je commençais sérieusement à fatiguer. Doucement mes paupières se fermèrent m'entrainant aux pays des rêves.

§§§

Un Ace miniature avec deux dents devant comme les lapins et les yeux plissés made in china sortit d'un trou dans le sol puis disparut tout aussi vite. Un autre Ace identique au premier sortit d'un autre trou puis repartit. Je remarqua alors qu'il y avait 9 trous tous bien alignés devant moi d'où sortait aléatoirement un Ace miniature. Un marteau géant en bois apparut soudain dans mes mains. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, il n'était pas si lourd que ça. Mes yeux firent le va et viens entre les Ace et le marteau. Un sourire sadique fleurit sur mon visage. Je me prépara et ... PAF j'explosai la tête d'un Ace qui venait de sortir de son trou. Une voix monocorde résonna : 1 point.

Je souris encore plus et me lança à l'assaut des mini Ace à tronche de castors. Je rata le suivant et celui d'après et celui d'encore après. Ça commençait à me taper sur le système. Surtout que à chaque fois que je ratais, les castors-Ace rigolaient d'une voix aiguë abominablement énervante. Le genre de voix qui te donne envie de tarter la personne pour qu'elle se taise. Sauf que plus je m'échauffais, plus j'en ratais et commençais à faire n'importe quoi. Au bout de longues minutes qui me semblaient avoir durées des heures, la voix monocorde annonça : Le temps est écoulé. Votre score est de 9 point. Vous n'avez pas atteint le score minimum de 10 points. Game over.

Tous les Ace sortirent et rigolèrent en même temps. Je grogna et m'élança pour tous les défoncer mais mon marteau disparut. Les copies de Ace s'approchèrent de moi doucement avec un sourire qui n'indiquait rien de bon et un marteau semblable au mien dans les mains. Je reculais autant qu'ils avançaient mais quelque chose me bloqua. Ils lèvent leur marteau et là je sentais qu'ils allaient me tabasser.

§§§

Je me réveilla d'un bond, scrutant autour de moi.

 _Ouf, il n'y avait qu'un Ace qui ronflait la bouche grande ouverte. Pas de marteau en vue._

Je soupira, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

 _Mais attends deux secondes ! Si Ace dort, qui manœuvre le bateau !_

 **-aaaaaaah !***

La mer d'huile s'était transformée en montagnes russes. Le vent s'était levé et ...

 **-Oh p*tain de b*rdel de m*rde !**

 _Une tornade ! Je hais cette mer, je la hais ! En plus j'ai l'impression que c'est réciproque..._

 **-Aaaaace ! Debout !**

Même si je hurlais ma voix ne portait presque pas avec tout ce vent. Autant parler avec en fond un troupeau d'éléphants qui charge !

 **-Réveil toi abrutit de castor dégénéré ! Ça sent l'écurie ! Deboooout !***

Au miracle, il émergea enfin, alors que la magnifique colonne de vent était tout simplement en train de nous aspirer !

Les yeux à demi ouverts, il me regarda, encore dans le brouillard. Puis, il sembla prendre conscience de la situation. En un bond il était debout, près à démarrer. Le brasier sous ses pieds s'alluma et on décolla vers l'infini et au-delà !*

 _Ok je déconne, on se casse juste de la zone de turbulence. Mais bon, on est limite en train de voler. Son striker est vachement puissant pour nous sortir de l'emprise du tourbillon !_

§§§

 _Okay, cette mer se fout carrément de notre gueule ! Y a deux minutes on était en pleine tornade et maintenant c'est de nouveau le calme plat, genre il sait rien passé_. _Mais bon ça semble pas inquiéter Ace, mais si jamais rien ne l'inquiète sauf le manque de nourriture... En parlant de nourriture, les réserves sont à sec, va falloir s'arrêter sur une île._

Je me tourna vers mon compagnon de route qui s'étirait et baillait allégrement. Il avait quand même l'air fatigué malgré ses nombreuses siestes.

 _Ouais mais lui, il fait pas des nuits complètes comme moi. On est en pleine mer et il doit veiller au grain. En plus avec toute cette eau autour ça doit altérer son pouvoir._

 **-Tu penses qu'on va croiser une île avant Drum ?** demandais-je.

 **-Chais pas mais j'espère.**

On regarda tous les deux l'horizon et je sais pas si finalement on est chanceux ou pas mais qu'est-ce qu'on voit au loin ? Une île !

Enfin un bout de terre rocheux...

§§§

On accosta sur l'île au soleil couchant. A première vue elle semblait être une île banale avec une ville portuaire et une grande forêt. Mais lorsqu'on arriva au port, on remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne. La ville était totalement déserte. Quelques maisons étaient en ruines et la végétation commençait à reprendre ses droits.

On attacha le striker à l'un des quais encore intacte et on partit en exploration. Doucement la nuit tombait, rendant l'endroit encore plus lugubre. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, seulement le sifflement du vent qui s'engouffre dans les rues inhabitées.

On avança dans ce qui semblait être jadis, l'artère principale. On arriva vers les hauteurs de la ville, devant nous un grand portail à la japonaise, son ombre s'étirant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le soleil se couchait.

Le pirate curieux, entra dans la propriété. Je resta sur le seuil.

 **-Ace, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Retournons au striker, on trouvera une autre île.**

 **-Je savais pas que t'étais peureux! Rentre si tu veux, moi j'y vais.**

Il me sourit largement, me lançant un regard de défi.

 **-Je suis pas peureux ! Je suis prudent et je la sens pas cette baraque !**

 **-Mais ou mais oui, c'est cela oui.**

Le brun ajusta son chapeau et marcha sur le sentier anciennement dallé. De ses lèvres s'échappa un léger ricanement.

De chaque côté du portail s'étendait un haut mur en briques surmontait de gargouilles effrayantes, le soleil couchant dessinant sur leur visage des ombres vous filant les chocottes.

 _Non vraiment, cet endroit ne me plaisait pas et le pire c'est que j'avais raison ..._

* * *

MCG (Minute de Culture Générale) :  


 **( _Sur l'océan, sur l'océan. Doudou, c'est bien mieux. Tout l'monde est heureux. Sur l'océan !_ )***: _ne cherchez pas, y a aucun rapport avec le chapitre, c'était juste un petit délire que j'ai eu en écrivant le titre du chapitre ^^_

 _"_ **Mais attends deux secondes ! Si Ace dort, qui manœuvre le bateau !**

 **-aaaaaaah !*** _" : je sais pas pourquoi, ça m'a fait penser à la pub de Cetelem quand ils sont dans le car x) Okay on s'en fout...  
_

 _"_ - **Réveil toi abrutit de castor dégénéré !*** _ **"** : j'ai réellement appelé une de mes amies "castor dégénéré" et ne me demandez pas pourquoi XD.  
_

 **"Ça sent l'écurie !"** _: ça sent la fin. Théoriquement c'est censé être une bonne chose, car quand on dit "ça sent l'écurie" c'est qu'on est pas loin d'une maison, parce qu'à l'époque, à côté de la maison y avait l'écurie et comme ça sent fort on pouvait le sentir de loin.  
_

 **"vers l'infini et au-delà !*"** _: bon je pense que vous avez tous reconnu la réplique de Buzz l'éclair dans Toys Story._

* * *

 _Hey !_

 _Je suis sadique de couper comme ça ^^_

 _Allez une petite review pour me motiver ! ;)_


	10. Chapter 10: boules de suie

_Coucou, je suis de retour !_

 _Ça va ? La forme ?_

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre !_

 _Merci de continuer de lire, un petit commentaire s'il vous plait. C'est pas cher payer ^^_

 _One Piece est à Oda._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **La flûte**

 **Chapitre 10 : boules de suie*  
**

§§§

Il faisait sombre. Le soleil n'était pas encore totalement couché. Nous suivions le sentier qui menait à une gigantesque maison de style japonais. De chaque côté de l'allée, des arbres noirs formaient une forêt impénétrable.

On arriva devant un petit pont de pierre qui enjambait un ruisseau d'eau clair servant à alimenter un jardin qui curieusement semblait entretenu en comparaison avec le reste du village qui était à l'abandon. Ace le franchit, je restais en arrière. Vraiment cet endroit était inquiétant. Il n'y avait que le silence perturbé par le bruissement des arbres et l'écoulement du ruisseau. Sinon un calme plat. Rien. La maison, que dis-je, le manoir qui nous faisait face était en bois noir coloré par ci par là de rouge sang. Quelques dorures en or mais l'ensemble restait bien sombre. La baraque semblait encore en bon état voir même _habitée_.

Sans se soucier de frapper, le brun fit glisser le panneau de bois qui servait de porte et entra. Après hésitation, je le suivis également. Un dernier rayon solaire éclairait la pièce où une table était dressée. Dessus, des plats. La table était largement garnie de mets en tout genre et elle s'étendait dans toute la longueur de la pièce.

Le pirate ne se fit pas prier et s'installa à la table pour commencer à manger.

 **-Heu Ace tu crois pas que ça pourrait être un piège ?** tentais-je en regardant le pirate se goinfrer.

 **-Mais non !**

 **-C'est quand même très mal poli !**

 **-M'en fout ! Allez viens manger !**

 **-J'ai pas faim.**

Mon ventre décida de me trahir au plus grand plaisir du brun.

 **-Menteur ! Aller, viens c'est super bon.**

J'affichai une mine dégoutée, il mangeait vraiment comme un porc. La luminosité ambiante baissait à vue d'œil et je sortis pour voir le soleil disparaitre au loin, laissant derrière lui un ciel sombre. Le vent froid vint balayer mes cheveux roux, me faisant frissonner.

 _Ma parole, ça caille !_

Je regrettais déjà amèrement le jour. Mais ce n'était que le début d'une longue nuit agitée !

§§§

J'étais essoufflé, mes poumons me brûlaient. J'aimais l'impression d'être un poisson hors de l'eau ! Il fallait que je me calme.

 _Tout ceci n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, tout ceci n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, tout ceci n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, ... mais b*rdel de m*rde c'est pas possible !_

La maison était hantée. J'en étais sûr, des spectres se baladaient dans toute la baraque. Il y en avait aussi partout dans le village et le jardin. Des grenouilles bipèdes servaient de serviteurs. L'endroit était une île touristique pour fantômes !

C'est con mais c'est vrai. Les humains étaient évidemment interdits sur l'île et voilà bien une heure que j'essayais d'échapper aux gardes qui étaient des espèces de draps noirs qui flottaient à cinq centimètres du sol.

Quand j'étais re-rentré dans le hall, Ace avait disparu et ces machins noirs avaient commencé à me courir après. Là j'avais pu trouver refuge dans un petit coin mais je ne savais pas combien ma cachette resterait inviolée. Ils patrouillaient dans toutes les rues. C'était infernal.

 _En plus ils ont pas visages, pas bras et pas de jambes !_

Il fallait que je me calme et que je trouve une solution. J'inspirai un bon coup puis expira essayant de ralentir mon cœur qui était à la limite d'exploser.

 _Bon, d'abord retrouver Ace. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça va être galère._

Des drôles de petits machins noirs passèrent devant moi. C'était des petites boules noires avec 4 pattes et une paire d'yeux. Elles avançaient en file indienne. Bizarrement j'eus le sentiment que je devais les suivre. N'ayant pas d'autres idées et voulant échapper aux autres abrutis en noirs, je me leva et marcha à côté de la file de boules noires.

§§§

J'arrivai dans une sorte de salle des chaudières, _ou un truc qui y ressemble_. Un mec avec huit bras et une gueule de savant fou trifouillait des boutons à droite à gauche. Il était assis dans un fauteuil à roulettes et se déplaçait tout le long d'un tableau de contrôle. Son crâne était dépourvu de cheveux par contre ses moustaches étaient largement touffues. Des lunettes noires d'aviateur cachaient ses yeux. Il avait la tronche d'un œuf mais version aplati.

Soudain il hoqueta et d'un coup se tourna vers moi, ses sourcils velus se levant excessivement.

 **-T'es qui toi, gamin ?**

 **-Je m'appelle Aikka, vous sauriez pas où se trouverait un mec du nom de Ace ? Il est grand, brun et un peu con.**

 **-C'est un humain ?**

 **-Bah oui...**

 **-C'est lui qui a manger les plats du banquet ?**

 **-Ouaip, enfin je suppose...**

 **-Alors je sais où il est.**

 **\- Où ?!**

 **-Tu comptes le rejoindre ?**

 **-Ouai...**

 **-Je peux t'y envoyer mais après il y a peu de chance que tu t'en sortes vivant.**

 **-Hein ?**

 **-Il a été envoyé dans une prison temporelle. Pour en sortir, il faut trouver une tour. Elle est gardée par toutes sortes de monstres. L'endroit est très dangereux, si tu tombes dans la mer, tu es désintégré sur le champs.**

 **-Quoi !?**

 **-Les monstres ont des rayons spéciaux, ils ne font pas très mal mais si t'es touché plus de trois fois, couic. Désintégré.**

 **-Gloups mais une fois désintégré ...**

 **-On existe plus, t'es rayer de la carte, tu disparait à jamais.**

 **-Oh p*tain de b*rdel, dans quel m*rdier il s'est encore foutu l'autre enflammé !**

 **-Surveille ton langage gamin !**

 **-Ouais, ouais. Tu peux pas le faire revenir ?**

 **-Non, c'est à sens unique. T'y vas et le seul moyen de sortir c'est de passer par une tour. Mais attention, toutes ne mènent pas à l'extérieur, certaines t'amènerons dans d'autre prisons temporelles.**

 **-Mais quel bordel ! Et je fais comment pour le récupérer, moi ?!**

 **-Tu y vas en croisant les doigts pour que vous vous en sortiez vivant.**

 **-Ok, ok. Tu m'y envois ?**

 **-Ça roule ma poule !**

Il fit rouler la chaise vers le côté gauche actionnant quelques manettes.

 **-Monte dans le cylindre et en voiture Simone ! C'est moi qui conduit et toi qui klaxonne !***

Il m'indiqua d'une de ses nombreuses mains un cylindre transparent, façon tube à essaie.

 **-T'as intérêt à dire vrai, le vieux !**

Je grimpa dans le tube transparent.

 **-Je suis pas vieux ! C'est mes moustaches qui font vieux !***

J'allais répliquer quand une porte de verre se ferma devant moi.

 **-Bon voyage, gamin !**

J'eus l'impression d'être aspiré puis plus rien.

§§§

J'atterris dans un désert.

 _Enfin, atterris... Disons que je m'écrasa lamentablement au sol plutôt !_

Bref, j'étais dans un décor désertique. Sable, pierres, arbres défraichis, check. Mais il était fait de différentes plateformes qui n'étaient pas au même niveau. Sous les plateformes, le vide, rien, c'était blanc légèrement bleu comme le ciel. Et surtout il faisait pas si chaud !

 _Non parce que dans un désert t'es sensé crever de chaud, là non. Il faisait bon. Pas de vent mais une température agréable._

 _Bref c'était bizarre, comme tout ce que j'ai vu en partant avec l'allumette d'ailleurs._

 **-Bon et maintenant, il est où ?**

§§§

Dans la salle des machines :

Un vieux à tête d'œuf plat ( _non pas au plat mais seulement plat_ ) plongeait généreusement l'une de ses mains griffues dans un paquet de pop-corn XXL. Devant lui un écran montrant un gamin aux cheveux roux qui regardait tout autour de lui dans un désert ... désertique.

 **-Nia nia nia*, que le spectacle commence !**

§§§

Dans le désert :

 _Je distingua au loin une tour ! Enfin je suppose, c'était un grand truc cylindrique blanc éclatant en plein milieu d'un désert, y a des chances pour que ça soit ça._

Je commença à marcher dans sa direction. Je grimpa sur une plateforme plus élevée. Quelques pierres tombèrent dans le vide et j'eus beau attendre, aucun son ne me parvint, comme si il n'y avait pas de fond.

 _Gloups, ça doit être ça la "mer ", si je tombe je serais désintégré. Oh my god !_

Je recula précautionneusement et me retourna vers la tour. _Merde, elle est gardée !_

Devant elle, patrouillaient des sortes de crabes géants avec un canon à la place des pinces avant et un drôle de symbole sur le haut du crâne. Ils étaient accompagnés de cubes sur pattes avec le même dessin sur la face du haut et des canons sur les 4 faces latérales. Au totale, il y avait 6 gardiens, 2 crabes et 4 cubes.

 _Ok, la tour est là, mais où est Ace ?_

 **-Hiken !**

Un énorme poing flamme s'abattit sur les bestioles sans prévenir. Un vent chaud balaya tout autour et même moi de mon présentoir, je pus le sentir. Une vraie marée de flammes et c'est donc tout logique que se soit l'allumette qui en soit l'origine.

 **-Eh Aikka ! T'étais passé où ?**

Un Ace tout feu tout flamme vint à ma rencontre, se projetant grâce à son fruit du démon. Il rajusta son chapeau et me sourit comme un idiot.

 **-Ouah, t'aurais pas un truc à bouffer ? J'ai trop la dalle !**

 _Ce mec est un monstre !_

* * *

MCG (Minute de Culture Générale) :

 **"boules de suie":** à cause des boules noires qui ont l'apparence de boules de suie. C'est également un clin d'œil à la nouvelle de Maupassant,  Boule de suif. **  
**

 **"en voiture Simone ! C'est moi qui conduit et toi qui klaxonne !*":** vous connaissiez pas cette expression ? Et ben maintenant, si ! ^^ **  
**

 **"** **-Je suis pas vieux ! C'est mes moustaches qui font vieux !*":** la réplique de base c'est :"je ne suis pas gros, c'est ma fourrure qui fait gros !". Elle est tirée de L'âge de Glace x) **  
**

 **"-Nia nia nia*":** c'est le rire du vieux, que voulez-vous ! Il a un rire de merde et alors ! XD **  
**

* * *

 _Hey !_

 _Il y a d'autres références, les avez-vous vues ?_

 _Le village, les boules noires et le vieux sont tirés d'un film Ghibli. Lequel ?_

 _Les prisons temporelles sont tirées d'une anime. Laquelle ?_

 _Un gros câlin à celui ou à celle qui trouve ! ^^_

 _Bon courage !_

 _Oh, si c'est pas clair, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions ;)_

 _Reviews ?_


	11. Chapter 11: plus on est de fous

_Bonjour !  
_

 _J'ai pas trop de temps, donc vite fait :_

 _L'île avec les esprits c'est inspiré du Voyage de Chihiro et les prisons temporelles c'est inspiré de Code Lyoko._

 _One Piece est à Oda._

 _Le baratin c'est à la fin et une surprise vous attends dans ce chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **La flûte**

 **Chapitre 11 : plus on est de fous, plus on rit !  
**

§§§

Mon acolyte avait cramé toutes les bestioles en une attaque. Je lui avais expliqué la situation et maintenant on se dirigeait vers la tour.

On courait droit devant, _disons plutôt que moi j'étais à la limite de la crise d'asthme et que Ace faisait son footing_.

 _Pas de bestioles bizarres en vue, super._

On commença à faire le tour de la tour ( _Tourner dans le vide, vide, vide. Tourner#BAM# okay je me tais)*_ Et au bout de trois tours :

 **-Mais y a pas de portes !**

 _Oui, il nous a fallu trois tours pour le réaliser._

 **-On fait comment pour rentrer !**

 **-Par le haut !** proposa le brun.

 **-Mais t'es malade, elle fait au moins trois étages !**

Il s'enflamma, prit de l'élan et sauta.

 _Ce mec est inhumain !_

 **-Merde y a rien non plus ici !** hurla-t-il d'en haut.

 **-Mais on fait comment alors ?**

 **-Ben j'en sais rien. Y a pas marqué devin, sur mon front !**

 **-Merde !** jurais-je.

Il redescendit.

 **-Donc ?** demanda mon coéquipier.

 **-T'es sensé être capitaine d'un bateau pirate, à toi de trouver une solution !**

 **-Je suis capitaine que qu'en ça t'arrange ?**

 **-Ouaip.**

 **-hmm... y a qu'à pulvériser ce foutu mur !**

Avant que j'eusse le temps d'assimiler la réponse, il arma son poing et un torrent de flammes jaillit et détruisit ... _pas_ le mur ?

 **-Elle est faite en quoi cette tour pour résister aussi bien !** lâcha-t-il, vexé que ça ne fonctionne pas.

En effet, il n'y avait pas une seule égratignure.

 _Cet endroit commençait sérieusement à me faciliter le transite intestinal !*_

Une envie destructrice s'empara de moi et j'allai envoyer un bon gros coup de pied dans le mur quand... mon pied passa à travers ! Emporté ( _par la foule qui... Aïe je sais, j'arrête_ )* par mon élan je me retrouva par terre dans le craquement douloureux de mon dos.

 _Je peux vous dire que ça fait bizarre de voir que à la place de ses pieds, y a un mur._

 **-Comment t'as fait !**

 **-Ben j'en sais rien...**

Le pirate s'élança vers le mur comme un dératé et au lieu de s'écraser lamentablement contre, il passa à travers. Suspicieux, je me releva et avança doucement ma main vers l'endroit où il avait disparut. Quand une main sortit du mur et m'entraina dedans.

Je fus surpris de me retrouver à l'intérieur de la tour qui n'avait rien d'ordinaire ( _non, sans blague_ ). Tout était bleu d'en différentes nuances, c'était ... jolie ? En tout cas, apaisant. Mais sacrément bizarre, il y avait des sortes de bouquins bleus qui flottaient un peu partout, rajouté à ça des raies manta miniatures toujours bleus. Les murs étaient couverts de livres, une bibliothèque géante s'étendait devant nos yeux. La lumière bleutée, tamisée donnait un côté féerique à la pièce.

 _Non par contre y a un étage mais pas d'escaliers !_

 **-C'est génial !**

 **-Trop...**

Ace était à côté et regardait l'endroit avec les mêmes yeux de gamin que moi. J'avançai de quelques pas pour être au centre de la pièce. Mais quelque chose me souleva, doucement. Mes pieds quittèrent le sol et je commença à flotter. Bizarrement j'étais pas effrayé, juste émerveillé.

Je continua de monter. Bientôt ma tête allait taper contre le plafond... mais non. De nouveau je passa à travers, comme un fantôme. Le truc qui me faisait voler s'arrêta et j'eus peur de m'écraser au rez-chaussé. Finalement mes pieds rentrèrent en contact avec le sol de l'étage transparent. En bas je voyais le brun commencer à monter comme moi.

Il arriva à l'étage et deux présentoirs flottèrent jusqu'à nous. Dessus il y avait le dessin du main droite. Bêtement on posa nos mains dessus. Tous les livres des murs tombèrent. Une sorte de vague noire arriva des profondeurs de la tour et engloutit tout. Machinalement je me rapprocha de Ace, sur ses grades. Mais sans qu'on puisse réagir, la vague nous aspira. J'eus l'impression de tomber, longtemps.

Après une chute en générale, on s'écrase. C'est ce qui arriva. Je m'étala par terre alors que Ace atterris souplement sur les jambes tel un chat. Il avait un regard assez perplexe et un rapide coup d'œil à notre environnement me fit comprendre pourquoi.

On était dans un forêt tropicale. Pas un bruit, pas vent, pas d'oiseaux, rien. Tout était mort, figé. A certains endroits, des trous, profonds, sans fond.

 _Merde, encore une prison temporelle !_

 **-On était pas sensé retourner sur l'île ?**

 **-Si mais pour ça fallait tomber sur une tour qui nous y amenait. C'était une mauvaise pioche,** expliquais-je.

Il haussa les épaules.

 **-Tant pis, c'est cool ici !**

 **-C'est pas vraiment ce que je dirais...**

Je balada mon regard un peu partout.

 _Y avait rien de rassurant, c'était mais plus flippant que le désert._

Je retourna vers le pirate qui... était déjà parti loin devant vers une direction inconnue.

 **-Eh, minute papillon !* Tu vas où ?**

 **-Trouver une tour pour rentrer. Tu viens ?**

 **-Bien sûr attends moi un peu ! Et puis tu sais pas où aller !**

 **-C'est pas en restant ici qu'on la trouvera ! Aller, grouille !**

Je courus pour le rejoindre et on commença à arpenter cette drôle de forêt.

§§§

 **-Salut !**

 **-Aaaaaah !**

J'étais tranquillement planqué derrière des buissons pendant que Ace était en train de défoncer les bêtes qui gardaient l'entrée de la tour. Et là, une fille était apparut tout sourire d'on ne sais où. Elle était effrayante avec son sourire en tête de courge. On dirait une psychopathe. Elle était brune, pas forcement très grande mais pour moi c'était déjà une géante. Elle était assez jeune et plutôt bronzée. Mais surtout elle avait des yeux verts immenses avec dedans un éclat de folie. Juste à voir sa dégaine, on peut se douter que c'était une furie folle à lier !

 **-T'es qui toi ?** hurlais-je.

 **-Akhésa, enchantée. Et toi ?**

 **-Aikka. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

 **-Je me promène.**

Elle répondait comme si c'était une évidence.

 _Help me, help me ! C'est vraiment une cinglée ! Se promener dans un endroit pareil !_

 **-Eh Aikka tu t'es fait une amie ?**

Tiens voilà l'autre timbré qui se ramène. A l'odeur de viande grillée, je pense qu'il a dû régler leur compte aux trucs chelous.

 **-C'est pas mon amie !**

Pleurnichement à ma droite. Je tourna la tête et vis l'autre folle la larme à l'œil.

 **-#Snif# Pourquoi tu veux pas être mon amie ? T'es méchant !**

 **-C'est ça, c'est ça ! Aïe !**

Je me reçu un poing sur le dessus du crâne.

 **-On est pas méchant avec les filles surtout si elles sont sympa,** répliqua Ace.

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais qu'elle est sympa ! C'est peut-être une espionne ! Aïe ! Arrête de me frapper !**

 **-J'arrêterais quand toi, tu arrêtera de raconter n'importe quoi.**

 **-T'es naïf.**

 **-Et toi t'es qu'un gamin.**

 **-Peut-être mais je suis moins bête que toi ! Aïe ! Ça suffit !**

 **-Tu continues à dire des conneries.**

 **-Même pas ...**

 **-Ha ha ha ha ha !** me coupa la brune, pliée en deux.

 **-Pourquoi elle rigole elle ?** questionnais-je.

 **-Chais pas,** répondit le pirate. **  
**

 **-Vous êtes marrant tous les deux.**

 **-Et ça te fais rire ? Aïe !**

 **-Oui ! Ha ha ha !** brailla-t-elle.

 **-Tu t'appelles comment ?** demanda Ace.

 **-Akhésa, enchantée.**

 **-Ace, de même.**

Ils sourirent d'un regard entendu pendant que Ace d'une main me tenait la tête pour calmer mon envie de meurtre envers sa personne.

 **-Tu es d'ici ?** enchaina-t-il.

 **-Non je viens de GrandLine. Et toi ?**

 **-Pareil. Tu es toute seule ?**

 **-Surtout faites comme si j'existais pas !** me plaignais-je.

 **-Ça c'est une super idée !** commenta le brun.

 **-Abruti ! Aïe !**

 **-Ouaip, je voyage toute seule !** répondit la fille.

 **-Tu vas où ?**

 **-J'ai pas destination particulière.**

 **-Viens avec nous ! Plus on est de fous plus on rit !** proposa le pirate.

 **-Ouais !** hurla-t-elle.

 **-Mais t'es malaïe !**

 **-Aller on y va !** ordonna le plus vieux.

D'un geste brusque, Ace m'envoya sur son épaule et commença à marcher vers la tour me portant comme un sac à patates. La brune nous suivit avec son sourire de malade mental, sautillant légèrement. Par rapport au brun, elle était pas si grande.

 **-Quel étrange petit personnage.* Dis, tu sais pourquoi il est méchant le nain ?** demanda naïvement la brune.

 **-C'est qui que tu traite de nai...**

 **-Bah, laisse. Ça lui passera,** me coupa Ace.

On continua la marche en silence jusqu'à la tour.

 **-Elle vient vraiment avec nous la folle ?** demandais-je à mon porteur.

 **-Ouaip.**

 **-C'est non discutable ?**

 **-Ouaip.**

 **-T'es naïf. Ça ce trouve, c'est une tueuse à gage !**

 **-T'en es une, Akhé ?**

 **-Oui !**

 **-Tu plaisante ?** interrogea le pirate en se retournant.

 **-Bah non !**

 **-QUOI !** criais-je.

Je bondis de l'épaule du pirate. J'atterris sur les fesses et je regarda la folle avec effroi. _Une tueuse, elle !_

 **-Quoi ?** demanda bêtement la folle.

 **-T'as l'intension de me tuer ?** questionna Ace.

 **-Bah, non t'es sympa. En plus t'es mon ami maintenant.**

 **-Cool. On peut y aller !** décida-t-il.

 **-T'es sérieux !?** m'offusquais-je.

 **-Ben ouaip. Tu veux pas rentrer ?**

 **-Si mais pas avec une tarée pareille qui pourrait nous tuer !**

 **-Elle le fera pas.**

 **-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr.**

 **-On est ses amis.**

 **-Pas moi.**

 **-Tu vaux rien. T'as même pas de prime. Je vois pas pourquoi elle devrait te tuer.**

 **-Mais on ne sait jamais ! Aïe !**

 **-Tais-toi, tu parles trop. On y va ?**

 **-Ouais !** dit la brune.

 **-Non, elle reste ici !** décidais-je.

 **-C'est pas toi qui décide !** répliqua-t-elle en me tirant la langue.

 **-C'est pas toi non plus !** lui répondis-je.

 **-Alors c'est la loi du plus fort !** sourit la folle.

Elle avait beau être plus grande et plus vieille, elle était maigre et semblait totalement faible. On aurait dit une brindille.

 _J'aurais peut-être dû me rappeler ce qu'elle était et ne pas parler trop vite..._

 **-Dégage la barge !**

 _Trop tard..._

 **-T'es méchant !**

 **-Ouais et alors...**

A la place de la jeune fille, se tenait désormais un énorme dragon noir aux yeux émeraudes et à l'air féroce.

 _Une grosse bête bien effrayante et surtout en colère !_

 **-J'aime pas les méchants !**

Je sentais mes jambes se transformer en nouilles. Une goutte de sueur froide glissa le long de mon échine. Me visage se défigura en une expression de peur mêlée à de la surprise.

 _Je devais faire une de ces grimaces !_

 **-Je... ne t'approche pas... je suis pas si méchant, hein ?**

Elle approcha doucement son museau vers moi qui étais figé tel une stalagmite.*

 **-Gentil dragon...**

 **-T'es mon ami. Oui ou non ?**

 **-Bien sûr que je suis ton ami...**

Sa gueule était proche de ma tête, _trop proche_. Je sentais son haleine qui n'avait rien de la rose. Une sorte d'odeur de viande pourrie.

En un clin d'œil elle se retransforma affichant de nouveau un grand sourire.

 **-Super !**

Ace rentra dans la tour et elle à sa suite.

 _Je suis foutu !_

* * *

MCG (Minute de Culture Générale) :

 **"T** ** _ourner dans le vide, vide, vide. Tourner"*_ : **Tourner dans le vide, Indila.

 **" _à me faciliter le transite intestinal !*":_ ** réplique de la Révolution des Inconnus.

 **" _Emporté_ _par la foule qui..."*:_** La foule d'Edith Piaf. _  
_

" **minute papillon !*":** une expression à moi ^^ **  
**

" **Quel étrange petit personnage.*":** réplique de l'elfe dans le Donjon de Naheulbeuk. Je vous conseil cette bande dessiné si vous avez envie de mourir de rire. x) **  
**

* * *

 _Hey !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu._

 _Pour les rares personnes qui continuent de me suivre, je vous préviens que mon rythme de publication sera d'environ un chapitre par semaine, sûrement le mercredi._

 _J'ai vraiment moins de temps pour écrire que l'année dernière et j'ai l'impression que mes chapitres sont moins biens qu'avant. Moins de review (sauf l'irréductible Ic'ilver), pas trop de view, donc voilà... Si quelque chose ne va pas, dites-le._

 _Sinon, je vais raccourcir ma fic (5 arcs à la base, plus que 3 maintenant) Ça ne changera pas grand chose vue que rien n'ai écrit. J'ai prévu de finir cet arc (encore 10 chapitres environ) puis d'attaquer la "réécriture" de ces 2 arcs pour corriger fautes et incohérences (il n'y aura pas besoin de les relire, mais je ne vous en en empêcherais pas ^^). Pour enfin m'atteler à l'arc final qui clôtura ma première fanfiction. Je pourrais ensuite commencer une autre qui est en attente. Mais tout ça, c'est pour d'en un certain temps ^^._

 _Voilà, des reviews s'il vous plait ?!_


	12. Chapter 12: Et c'est repartit !

_Helloooo !  
_

 _Aujourd'hui c'est mercredi, c'est ravioli !_

 _Non, je rigole XD_

 _Bon, voilà la suite. J'espère que ma fic vous plait toujours autant même si je n'ai pas beaucoup de retour..._

 _One Piece est à Oda._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **La flûte**

 **Chapitre 12 : Et c'est repartit !**

§§§

Cette fois, ça avait été une bonne pioche. On était rentré dans la tour, tout les trois. On était allé à l'étage et on avait posé nos mains sur le présentoir. La vague noire effrayante s'était ramenée et nous avait aspiré.

On était retombé en plein cœur du village et par un méga coup de bol, il faisait jour !

Le soleil se levait tranquillement. Je soupira.

 _Enfin un peu de repos..._

J'avais parlé trop vite, la folle sautillait et discutait joyeusement avec le brun. Avec ces deux là, je ne serais plus jamais tranquille. Mais bon ça me gênait pas tant que ça même si je ne l'admettrais jamais à haute voix.

On se dirigeait vers le port pour prendre le striker. La journée s'annonçait belle et ensoleillée, parfaite pour mettre les voiles.

Je ne sais comment _(et d'ailleurs je ne veux pas le savoir)_ mais Ace trouva de la bouffe. On se fit un bon petit déjeuner. Le pirate s'endormit en mangeant faisant rire la brune et me laissant seul avec elle.

Je ne dis pas mot du repas. Le brun se réveilla peu après et on grimpa sur le bateau. J'étais étonné qu'on tienne tous dessus.

 _Tant pis, on aurait pu se débarrasser de l'autre._

Il démarra, plein feu et on quitta cet endroit maudit. J'avais pas pu remercier le papy à tête d'œuf aplatit mais j'allais pas rester pour ça.

 _Une île remplit de fantômes, non merci._

Notre prochaine destination était l'île de Drum, pour essayer de trouver Barbe noire.

 _Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'on ne le trouvera pas là-bas. Mais bon je vais pas briser les espoirs du pirate. Ça a l'air très important pour lui. En même temps je le comprends. Ce mec a tuer son pote et il veut se venger. J'aurais fait pareil. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je sais pas dans quoi je me suis fourré mais ça sent pas bon._

C'est sur ces sombres pensées que je m'endormis. J'étais pas très habitué à faire des nuits blanches.

§§§

Les cris des deux autres me réveillèrent. Ils étaient en plein débat sur de la nourriture. Ils parlaient de courges qu'on jette ou de courgettes*, j'avais pas bien compris et à vrai dire je m'en fous. J'allais pas Paul et Mickey (polémiquer)* avec eux !

J'entrouvris doucement les yeux. La mer était calme, on avançait à une allure raisonnable. Une légère brise soufflait. Dans le ciel teinté d'orange, flottaient des nuages cotonneux. Le soleil avait achevé plus de la moitié de sa course et son char, ayant attrapé le penchant du monde, roulait plus vite qu'il ne voulait...*

 _En gros il devait être vers six heures._

Je m'étira. Ma bouche sèche comme un désert ( _et non comme un dessert !_ ) et mon ventre noué m'apprirent que je crevais la dalle et était assoiffé. J'interpelai les deux autres toujours plongés dans le discussion très animée.

Ils ne remarquèrent même pas que je leur parlais et continuaient de hurler des trucs du genre :" un jour les calamars domineront le monde !" _Mais j'étais pas sûr._

 **-Bon vous allez m'écouter, merde !** finis-je par gueuler.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi et d'une voix répondirent :

 **-La ferme !**

Leur voix résonna presque comme de l'écho et des trucs dorées s'envolèrent en masse autour de notre navire.

 _Des papillons ! Des papillons d'or !*_

Une nuée de papillons décollèrent au passage de notre embarcation. Ils étaient posés sur l'eau donnant l'impression que la mer était de l'or liquide. On était entouré d'un tourbillon doré. J'avais jamais rien vu de si beau !

On était tous bouche bée devant cet incroyable spectacle. Akhésa essayait d'attraper les petites choses ailés et Ace souriait comme un idiot.

C'était ... je sais même pas comment le décrire ! Juste wahou.

 _La nature peu être aussi impitoyable que magnifique._

Un grondement me sortit de ma contemplation. J'avais faim. Le brun le remarqua et me sourit. Il m'envoya son sac avec les provisions. Je le remercia d'un sourire et commença à farfouiller pour trouver à manger.

§§§

Je me réveilla. Le ciel s'était vachement assombrit pourtant le soleil semblait s'être levé. Le brun et la brune dormaient l'un dessus, l'un dessous, se servant mutuellement d'oreiller. Ace avait hissé la petite voile et on dérivait doucement au rythme du vent. D'ailleurs un souffle glacé fit voltiger mes mèches.

 _Et merde, on se les gèle ici* !_

§§§

Il faisait un froid de canard. Le bout de mon nez avait viré au rouge et je me frottais activement les bras pour tenter de me réchauffer.

 _On se pèle comme si on était au pole nord ! Enfin rectification **JE** me pèle. Non parce qu'avant que l'homme feu ai froid... on peut aller se faire griller une saucisse sur une île de North Blue !_

L'autre folle ne semblait pas non plus gênée par le froid. Elle sifflotait une chanson pour gamins installé à **MA** place, _c'est à dire à la proue de l'engin_. Je lui avais laissé pour éviter de faire un tour dans l'eau glacée.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante !_

J'avais voulu plaider ma cause auprès de Ace mais il s'en foutait à un de ces points !

 _Personne ne m'aime ! Bouhou !_

On s'approchait de Drum, une île hivernale, d'où le changement de température. Elle était à vue et on ne tarderait pas à accoster. De loin, ses montagnes ressemblaient à des géants des neiges* endormis. J'en frissonnais d'avance.

§§§

On avait mis pied à terre en fin de matinée. Le ciel était très nuageux pourtant il ne neigeait pas. On était allé le plus discrètement possible s'acheter des vêtements chauds.

 _Non parce que je vous rappelle que moi je me balade en débardeur et bermuda !_

Bref maintenant on était bien au chaud dans des manteaux en fausse fourrure ( _enfin j'espère_ ) à boire un chocolat chaud dans un café pendant que Ace demandait des informations sur l'autre méchant pas beau.

Akhésa ne disait rien et sirotait gentiment sa boisson. Je faisais de même, laissant mes oreilles se glissaient dans les conversations voisines. Mais bof, rien de croustillant à se mettre sous la dent.

Ace revint et vue sa mine d'enterrement, il ne devait pas avoir trouvé grand chose. Je lui lança quand même un "alors ?" quand il s'assit à notre table.

 **-On arrive après la bataille et c'est le cas de le dire ! Teach était bien ici, d'ailleurs il s'en ait donné à cœur joie si j'ai bien compris. Par contre il est repartit. On l'a raté de peu.**

 **-Ça veut dire qu'il est pas loin,** tentais-je.

 **-Ouais mais on a aucune idée vers où il s'est barré. J'ai posé la question mais ils s'en foutent, le plus important pour eux c'est qu'il soit partit.**

 **-On fait quoi alors ?**

 **-Chais pas.**

Il laissa sa tête tombée lourdement sur la table et la balança de droite à gauche.*

 _Bon, okay..._

Je jeta un coup d'œil à la folle.

 _Super, elle dort. Au moins on a la paix. Mais concrètement on fait quoi ?_

Un mec à la table voisine se leva laissant le journal sur la table. Je l'attrapa, regardant vite fait les titres. Je l'ouvris à la page des primes pour voir, si au cas où, j'en aurais pas une. Je lisais tranquillement quand le brun m'arracha le journal des mains et l'ouvrit précipitamment.

 **-Mais t'es malade !** hurlais-je ce qui réveilla la brune.

Il m'ignora royalement et me plaqua le quotidien sous les yeux, bien trop près pour lire. Il était presque collé à mon visage.

Le pirate était très excité et me lançait des regards genre "regarde ! regarde !" J'avais un peu peur vue comment il était énervé comme une puce. Je lis l'article en travers. Ça parlait d'un certain "pirate au chapeau de paille" qui aurait mis le souk à Whisky Peak.

Mes sourcils se haussèrent disparaissant dans ma chevelure feu et je regarda mon vis à vis ( _c'est à dire Ace_ ) à la façon "eh alors ?". Ce fut au tour de la brune de m'arracher le journal.

 _Si ça continue il va finir en confettis._

 **-Et alors ? Tu le connais ?**

La brune avait bien résumé mes questions intérieures.

 **-Ben oui c'est mon frère !**

 _Ah oui, son frère..._

 **-Whisky Peak est pas loin. Il va sûrement passer par ici ! J'avais prévu d'aller à Alabasta après. On l'attendra là-bas !** expliqua le pirate.

 **-Comme tu'v, t'façon je te suis.**

 **-OUAIS !** hurla la tueuse.

 **-Merde, elle vient aussi avec nous... Je pensais qu'on pourrait s'en débarrasser ici...** marmonnais-je.

 **-Mais tu vas la fermer ! Quel chiant ce nain !***

Elle fit sa tête "de je boude parce que t'es méchant mais je te tue pas parce que t'as dit que t'es mon ami". Ace lui, avait entreprit de nous raconter d'autres histoires sur son frère mais j'arrivais pas à suivre. En gros il parlait dans le vide jusqu'à faire une crise de narcolepsie en plein milieu d'une phrase.

 **-Dis, tu le connais son frère ?** me demanda la brune.

 **-Non, pas vraiment,** lui répondis-je.

 **-Tu penses qu'il est sympa ?**

 **-Sais pas, mais il doit être aussi pas doué que Ace.**

 **-Cool !**

Le serveur nous apporta l'addition. Il grimaça en revoyant la brune.

§§§

Analepse* :

 **-Bonjour, je vous sers quelque chose ?**

Un serveur d'une vingtaine d'années se tenait bien droit devant nous.

 **-Vous avez des chocolat chaud ?** demanda la folle.

 **-Oui et nous faisons une réduction, un acheté, le deuxième offert.**

 **-Super alors deux chocolats !** décréta-t-elle sans me poser de question.

Il partit pour revenir cinq minute plus tard avec deux tasses bouillantes.

 **-Voici.**

Il les posa sur la table.

 **-C'est laquelle ?** questionna la brune en désignant les tasses.

 **-Je vous demande pardon ?**

 **-C'est qui pardon ?**

 **-...**

 **-Excusez là elle est un peu conne,** interviens-je exaspéré par la bêtise de l'autre.

 **-Je vois ça,** murmura-t-il,... **et donc vous vouliez ?**

 **-C'est laquelle la tasse gratuite ?**

 **-Peu importe,** répondit le serveur.

 **-Ben si moi je veux pas payer !*** affirma la fille.

 **-...**

Je me frappa la tête contre la table.

§§§

Retour présent :

Ace se réveilla la bave coulant gracieusement de sa bouche. Une fois nos consommations payées ( _enfin notre consommation, vue que la 2e était gratos_ ), on repartit vers notre embarcation. Il demanda encore une fois à un gars s'il savait pas où était parti Barbe Noire et lui laissa un message pour son frère.

On grimpa sur le striker, prochaine destination : Alabasta !

* * *

MCG (Minute de Culture Générale) :

 **"courges qu'on jette ou de courgettes*"** : blague pas drôle d'un ami à moi. Et oui, sur le coup j'avais rigolé...

 **"Paul et Mickey (polémiquer)*":** cette blague n'est pas non plus de moi mais de Links the Sun ( point culture et mais t'as vu ce que tu écoutes) un youtuber. J'adore ses points cultures !

 **"Le soleil avait achevé plus de la moitié de sa course et son char, ayant attrapé le penchant du monde, roulait plus vite qu'il ne voulait...* En gros il devait être vers six heures."** : Première phrase du Roman comique de Scarron, écrivain français du XVIIe s. ( _non, je ne suis pas traumatisée par mon cours de français, c'est pas vrai !x)_ )

 **"Des papillons ! Des papillons d'or !*":** idée tirée des  Mystérieuses Citées d'or (la série TV d'origine, pas la nouvelle version!) _  
_

 **"Et merde, on se les gèle ici* !":** encore une réplique tirée du  Donjon de Naheulbeuk que je ne présente plus XD

 **"De loin, ses montagnes ressemblaient à des géants des neiges* endormis":** très légère référence au roman de Cervantes,  Don Quichotte. Le héro, totalement fou, s'en prend à des moulins croyant que ce sont des géants.

 **"Il laissa sa tête tombée lourdement sur la table et la balança de droite à gauche.*":** lors d'un travail de groupe, je me suis retrouvée avec un mec qui tellement désespéré par le sujet et par le cours, balançait sa tête de droite à gauche sur la table...

 **"-Mais tu vas la fermer ! Quel chiant ce nain !*":** toujours et encore, une réplique du Donjon de Naheulbeuk. **  
**

 **"Analepse*":** pour me sentir intelligente, je sors se terme ^^. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ou qui ont oublié, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les flashback en littérature.  


 **"-Ben si moi je veux pas payer !*":** ceci est un sketch (légèrement modifié) d'un humoriste dont je n'ai pas pu retenir le nom car je l'ai entendu sur Rire et chanson, une radio dédiée à l'humour.

* * *

 _Hey !  
_

 _Wahou ! J'ai jamais fait un MCG oui long ! Faut dire, que des conneries, y en a ! XD_

 _Breeeeef, deux petites reviews..._

 _Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. ToT_


	13. Chapter 13: il fait chaud

_Hello les gens !_

 _Ça roule ?Moi, tranquille. Les vacances, quoi xp !  
_

 _J'ai du temps pour écrire et de l'imagination, que demande le peuple_ _!_

 _Allez, on s'en fout, on passe au chapitre !_

 _One Piece est à Oda, je rajoute juste mon grain de sable !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **La flûte**

 **Chapitre 13 : Il fait chaud oh oh oh oh !***

§§§

 _Foutu soleil, foutu climat, foutu île, foutu pirate ! J'en ai marre ! Je crève de chaud et de soif et en plus je dois me coltiner deux idiots qui s'en foutent de la température. Ace, il est le feu donc no problem pour lui. Et Akhésa je sais pas comment elle fait, c'est une malade mentale de toute façon !_

On marchait dans ce désert à la noix depuis une bonne heure et j'en pouvais plus ! Le pirate sifflotait gentiment comme si tout était normal.

 **-On the sunny side of the street.***

La brune disait qu'elle en avait marre.

 _Moi aussi j'en ai marre mais est-ce que je me plains !? ( **Ben oui...** ) La ferme ! C'était une question rhétorique qui n'attendait pas de réponse !_

 _Bref, ça me soule grave et je dessèche comme un pruneau au soleil. Oui cette expression existe !_

 _J'en ai plein le dos, là on peut le dire que je suis vénère. Wesh je cause comme je veux okay ?! ( **Non...** ) Cette question n'attendait pas non plus de réponse ! ( **alors pourquoi tu la poses ?** ) C'est de ta faute auteure à deux balles ! C'est toi qui écrit le script ! ( **De ma faute ! C'est pas de faute si t'es qu'un sale nain chiant !** ) Ben si vue que c'est toi qui m'a créée, idiote ! ( **Ah ouais merde ...** *l'auteure est blonde, faut pas lui en vouloir* **Ouais mais je peux aussi te faire crever !** ) Sans façon merci, tu me tortures déjà assez comme ça ! ( **Et t'as pas vu la suite !** ) Euh..._

 **-Eh Aikka t'es avec nous ?**

 **-Euh ouais ouais ...**

 **-Un bar, trop cool !**

Attention brune en furie qui fonça tout droit.

 **-Un bar où ça ? J'en vois aucun !**

 **-Moi aussi. Elle est siphonnée t'façon !**

 **-Eh Akhé ! Tu vas où ? Y a pas de bar ici !**

Le brun la suivit en courant. Moment de flottement.

 **-Eh mais p*tain me laissez pas !**

Je fila à toute jambes à leurs trousses.

§§§

La folle se baignait dans du sable. Et si Ace ne l'avait pas arrêté, elle aurait bu du sable.

 **-F*cking mirage à la con !**

Je reçus une tape derrière la tête pour mon langage grossier et une deuxième pour avoir contesté. _Grrr foutu pirate..._

On continua notre périple pour arriver enfin dans une ville, ou plutôt un petit village. On alla direct dans l'auberge la plus proche, la seule dans le coin. On bu un bon verre d'eau fraiche ou trois tonneaux pour la furie.

Bref on y passa l'aprem, tranquilles. Le soir tomba et l'auberge se remplie. La plupart des clients se soulaient un bon coup et avec notre brune. Ace entreprit un concours d'alcool qu'il gagna haut la main et enchaîna sur des bras de fer. Akhé s'était fait de nouveaux potes et ensemble ils mettaient de l'ambiance dans la petite auberge.

 _Pendant que moi je me fais chier dans mon coin !_

Ni une ni deux, deux soulards me prirent les bras et je fus entraîné contre mon grès dans une danse à vous foutre la honte intergalactique* !

On me servit un verre d'un liquide non-identifié que je bus quand même cul-sec. C'était de l'alcool et pas des moins fort ! La vache ça arrache ! Ma gorge s'enflamma et bordel c'est dégueulasse ! Les autres qui m'encourageaient à boire, chantèrent en mon honneur :

 **-Il est des nôtres, il a bu son verre comme les autres ! C'est un ivrogne ![...] Il est vraiment, il est vraiment, il est vraiment phénoménal nal nal nal nal ! Il mériterait, il mériterait, il mériterait d'passer dans le journal de Claire-Chasal la la la !***

 **-Allez à la tienne, Étienne !***

 **-mais je ...** tentais-je.

 **-A la santé du confrère qui nous régale aujourd'hui ! Ce n'est pas de l'eau de rivière, encore moins celle du puits ! A la, à la, à la, à la... A la santé du confrère qui nous régale aujourd'hui ! Pas d'eau, pas d'eau, pas d'eau ! [...] A la santé de St Nicolas. Plus on boira, plus on pissera !***

 _Impossible de discuter avec eux... Et me revoilà avec un verre plein qu'on m'encourage à vider. Je la sens pas la fin de soirée..._

§§§

Je pensais pas que ça pourrait finir comme ça, mais bon... voilà...

Après le troisième verre j'ai commencé à chanter avec eux :

 **-A la pêche aux moules, moules, moules, je n'peux plus y allait maman. Les gens de la ville, ville, ville on prit mon panier, maman. Les gens de la ville, ville, ville on prit mon panier, maman.**

Au quatrième verre, j'étais debout sur la table à balancer des slogans tel que :

 **-Non aux hamburgers, oui à la crêpe au beurre !***

En buvant le cinquième, je racontais des blagues bien vaseuses :

 **-Quel est le point commun entre un rat et un porc ? Aucun rat porc (rapport) !**

Après le sixième, j'étais allé voir Ace pour lui hurler :

 **-Allumer le feu ! Allumer le feu ! Et faire danser les flammes dans vos yeux !**

Sauf que lui aussi était assez éméché et l'a prit au pied de la lettre. _Il a littéralement cramé l'auberge !_

La plupart du village était venu boire avec nous et donc tous ensemble et bien bourrés on avait dansé autour du bûcher.

Après ça j'étais allé décuver dans mon coin et se n'ait qu'au petit matin que tout le monde réalisa les faites. On dû partir en quatrième vitesse et bizarrement on ne mit à peine qu'une heure pour rejoindre le striker.

Le brun tout sourire conduisait l'engin pendant que moi et la brune on faisait les serpillères sur le "pont", affalés comme des larves en travers. J'avais aussi faim qu'après un repas de Noël, mais j'avais très soif et un très fort mal de crâne. J'avais l'impression que mes globules rouges dansaient la macarena un peu trop fort et trop près de mon cerveau.

§§§

Après quelques heures de navigation, on arriva dans une autre ville du royaume d'Alabasta. Celle-là était portuaire et très fréquenté. Ace "gara" le striker dans un coin tranquille. Il décida de se mettre en quête d'un resto. On le suivit donc.

La foule était d'une telle densité qu'on voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. J'avais failli me faire écraser une bonne dizaine de fois et personne ne s'était excusé.

 _Bon ok, je moi non plus je m'excuse pas quand je bouscule quelqu'un mais en général, la personne ne le sens même pas ! Moi on percute, je fini le cul par terre. Mais attends, une seconde, ils sont passé où les deux autres ? Merde la gaffe. Je suis paumé, seul dans cette ville inconnue._

 _Bon ... ben tant pis !_

Je repris ma marche.

 _J'ai pas un rond et je crève de soif. C'est pas dans cette ville sablonneuse que je vais trouver de l'eau gratos. Donc, c'est partit pour le pickpoket !_

§§§

 _Alors, ça me fait quelques berrys déjà, plus quelques objets à refourguer. Bonne récolte. Ah oui, les enfants ! Rappelez-vous, le vole c'est mal*. Mais des fois ça dépanne ! Eh je fais même des rimes ! Like a boss !_

Bref, je m'installa dans un bar et commenda un cocktail bien frais.

 _Que ça fait du bien ! Il fait trop chaud, ici. J'ai hâte de quitter ce pays ! Tiens, y a du raffut dehors._

Je sortis après avoir payé. Je manqua de me faire renverser par une troupe de marine en furie. _Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont pour s'exciter comme ça ?_

Une petite lumière s'alluma dans mon esprit.

 _Ace._

Facepalm. _Okay, il a sûrement dû déjà faire une connerie. Et après c'est mon le gosse !_

Je soupira exaspéré et leva les yeux au ciel avant de partir à la suite des marines.

§§§

Un peu avant, devant le bar où était Aikka :

Trois petits vieux, canne en main regardaient la foule passer. Un marine passa en courant juste devant eux, ses pieds faillirent se prendre dans l'une des cannes. Le premier vieux s'exclama :

 **-Il a pété un boulon lui !**

Le reste de la troupe de marine passa. Le second vieux dit :

 **-Il a pété un boulon lui !**

Aikka passa. Le troisième vieux s'écria :

 **-Il a pété un boulon lui !***

§§§

Je suivais, de loin, les marines qui couraient derrière un gars en fumée qui lui-même poursuivait un mec avec des joues de hamster. Mais pas de trace de Ace.

 _Quand on parle du loup !_ Baf dans un jet de flammes, il apparut en mode sauveur qui a trop la classe. _Pff, frimeur !_

Il commença à se battre avec l'autre type qui fait de la fumée pendant que le reste des marines poursuivent les autres gens que mon pote à aidé.

 _D'ailleurs c'est qui eux ? Sais pas et je m'en fous._

 **-Aikkaaaaa !**

 _Oh oh, ne me dîtes pas que c'est ... !_

 **#BAM#**

Je finis écrasé sous une chose brune qui rigole.

 **-T'étais passé où ? Je t'es cherché partout !**

 **-Moi, pas. Tu peux bouger de mon dos, t'es lourde là !**

 **-Oups !**

Grand sourire elle se leva, ne ratant pas l'occasion de m'écraser la main au passage.

 **-C'était ma main, ça ! Espèce de moule à gaufres !***

 **-Oups !**

 _Elle me tuera, un jour. Elle me tuera, sans le faire exprès en plus !_

Je me releva et m'époussetais. Entre temps le combat était fini et le brun avait disparut. Les marines aussi, heureusement.

Je regarda la folle qui me regarda. Je la regarda. Elle me regarda. Je la regarda. Elle me regarda. Je la regarda. Elle me regarda. Je la regarda. Elle me regarda. Je la regarda. Elle me regarda et dit :

 **-On fait quoi ?**

 **-Mais t'as vraiment le QI d'un coton tige !* On part à sa recherche, triple andouille !**

 **-Ok. Au fait ?**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Pourquoi les nains sont aussi moches ?**

 **-Vas chier.***

Et sur ces paroles pleines d'amour, on se mit en marche, moi en tête.

§§§

 **-Dis tu boudes ? Dis, pourquoi tu boudes ? Hein ?**

 _Je vais la tuer, l'éviscérer, la mettre en bouillie, la plumer et ce sera une dinde chauve après ! ELLE M'ENERVE ! Aaaaaah !  
_

 **-Juste, tais toi. Point.**

 **-Pourquoi t'es méchant ? Hein ? T'as tes règles ?**

 _Rester zen._

 **-On va faire un jeu,** lui proposais-je.

 **-Chouette ! J'adore les jeux !**

 **-C'est le roi du silence. Tu ne dois plus parler.**

 **-Je peux chanter, alors ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Meumeumer ?***

 **-Non plus.**

 **-Il est pas drôle ton jeu !**

 **-M'en fous.**

 **-T'es méchant.**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-T'es même pas gentil !**

 **-Super.**

 **-Eh Aikka !**

 **-Aceeeee ! Sauve moi !**

Ace venait de débarquer de je ne sais où. Je lui sauta dessus à la limite de pleurer de joie. _Enfin, j'en pouvais plus de l'autre !  
_

 **-J'ai pu voir mon frère et trouver une autre piste pour Teach. C'est y pas génial !**

 **-Trop. Bon et si on se débarrassait de l'autre ?**

 **-Ben non, elle est sympa !**

 **-S'il te plait.**

 **-Fais pas cette tête, je suis sûr que vous allez vous entendre comme cul et chemise dans quelques jours. Allez on repart !**

Noooooon ! Je m'accrocha désespérément à la jambe de Ace. Mais rien à faire, il ne changea pas d'avis et on reprit la mer tous les trois. _Monde cruel !_

* * *

MCG (Minute de Culture Générale) :  


 **"Il fait chaud oh oh oh oh !*":** chanson de Patrick Sébastien. XD **  
**

 **"On the sunny side of the street.*":** la mélodie a été composée par Jimmy McHugh et les paroles par Dorothy Fields en 1930. bah quoi je peux faire chanter du jazz à Ace ! **  
**

 **"la honte intergalactique*":** dans les  Profs, la prof d'espagnol le dit à la prof d'allemand pour parler de Polochon.

 **"-Il est des nôtres, il a bu son verre comme les autres ! C'est un ivrogne ![...] Il est vraiment, il est vraiment, il est vraiment phénoménal nal nal nal nal ! Il mériterait, il mériterait, il mériterait d'passer dans le journal de Claire-Chasal la la la !*":** chanson d'ivrognes. **  
**

 **"-Allez à la tienne, Étienne !*":** rime de m*rde **.  
**

 **"-A la santé du confrère qui nous régale aujourd'hui ! Ce n'est pas de l'eau de rivière, encore moins celle du puits ! A la, à la, à la, à la... A la santé du confrère qui nous régale aujourd'hui ! Pas d'eau, pas d'eau, pas d'eau ! [...] A la santé de St Nicolas. Plus on boira, plus on pissera !*":** chant des typographes d'après mon père x) Un véritable hymne ! **  
**

 **"-Non aux hamburgers, oui à la crêpe au beurre !*":** ce slogan a été inventé par un pote à moi. **  
**

 **"le vole c'est mal*":** Cyprien, le vol. x) ** _  
_**

 **"-Il a pété un boulon lui !*":** Les Inconnus,  l'audition du Cid. **  
**

 **"Espèce de moule à gaufres !*":** Capitaine Haddock, Tintin.

 **"le QI d'un coton tige !*":** les Inconnus. **  
**

 **"-Pourquoi les nains sont aussi moches ? -Vas chier.*":** Donjon de Naheulbeuk. **  
**

 **"-Meumeumer ?*":** l'âne dans  Shrek. **  
**

* * *

 _Hey !_

 _Noooon ne partez pas sans laisser de review ! Nooooooooooooon !_


	14. Chapter 14 : Le Voreux

_Merci d'avoir attendu ! Je suis de retour !_

 _Bon j'avais dit que j'allais réécrire l'acte 1... Ben en fait j'ai ni le temps ni la motivation. Donc il va rester comme ça._

 _Je compte bien finir cette fanfiction ! Donc voici le chapitre 14 que lui j'ai réécrit car il partait vraiment dans du n'importe quoi et que j'arrivais pas à faire une suite. Le chapitre 15 est fini et je viens de commencer le 16. Normalement cet "acte" se terminera au chapitre 17 + un chapitre bonus. J'espère pouvoir écrire la fin définitive de cette fanfiction, donc autrement dit faire l'acte 3. Mais bon ça on verra. Sinon ça restera deux fanfic indépendantes._

 _L'arrêt des notes et le conseil de classe sont passés, je suis donc déjà un peu plus libre. Mais un certain bac de français arrive bientôt. Donc bon je ne sais absolument pas quand je publierais les chapitres suivants._

 _Niveau orthographe et correction, les chapitres qui vont venir ne sont pas "relus attentivement". Désolé._

 _Je n'ai pas non plus le temps de marquer les références. Si, vous les voyez n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Un OS ou drabble pour ceux qui les trouve._

 _Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait._

 _Oda a One Piece. Le reste c'est à moi._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Petit résumé :

Aikka est un gamin des rues qui vit avec une bande de potes sur une petite île d'East Blue. Un jour Ace débarque et après quelques péripéties, Aikka décide d'embarquer avec Ace. Au cours du voyage ils rencontrent Akhésa, une jeune femme pleine d'énergie qui a mangé le fruit du dragon tonnerre. Ils continuent leur périple tous les trois et passent notamment par Alabasta où Ace revoit son frère.

* * *

 **La flûte**

 **Chapitre 14 : Le Voreux**

§§§

Il neigeait, encore. Mais il neigeait noir ! Deux semaines qu'on avait quitté Alabasta, deux semaines qu'on naviguait sans encombre, deux semaines de grand soleil et là, il neige.

 _J'en ai marre ! Un coup il fait trop chaud, un coup il neige ! Je comprends pourquoi la mer est un nom féminin, toujours à changer d'avis ! Aïe ! Qui m'a frapper ? (à ton avis ! Tu vas souffrir, niak niak niak !) Oups, la gaffe ! Foutue auteure ! Foutue mer ! Glaglagla ! J'ai froid ! Heureusement qu'on a gardé les manteaux achetés sur Drum ! Je serais congelé sinon !_

Bon pour revenir à la neige noire, c'était juste de la cendre mélangée à de la neige. Et au vue du tas de neige noire, de la cendre il devait y en avoir un paquet sur l'île !

L'île, on l'apercevait à l'horizon. Une sorte de montagne de métal qui crache sans arrêt de la fumée noire. _Bof, ça donne pas envie d'y aller_. Le problème c'est qu'à cause de deux goinfres, on avait plus de vivres. Donc on était obligé de s'arrêter. _C'est chiant._

§§§

On accosta sur un des nombreux quais du port. Pleins de gigantesques bateaux y étaient amarrés. Des sortes de grandes pinces métalliques remplissaient leurs cales de différents métaux. Une foule de gens se pressaient sur les quais, certains étaient des marins, d'autres des commerçants, d'autres encore des voyageurs. Bref ça fourmillait de partout malgré la neige et le froid. Dans cette foule, avec nos capuches rabaissées, on passait presque inaperçus.

On s'engagea dans une grande artère commerçante. Elle était bordée de nombreux magasins dont les vitrines brillaient de toutes sortes de guirlandes lumineuses. Quelques enfants courraient par ci par-là. Des couples se promenaient mains dans la mains. Des ménagères faisaient les courses. Bref, la vie quotidienne coulait à son rythme.

 _La routine, c'est certes ennuyeux mais parfois elle me manque. On est toujours sûr d'être là le lendemain, de voir ses amis, de manger avec eux... Elle nous pousse à vivre et c'est bien pratique pour ceux qui n'ont pas de but bien précis. Des fois, je me demande ce que je fais là avec cet idiot et cette tarée. A quoi bon prendre la mer et continuer à les suivre ?_

Je soupirai.

 _Et voilà que je commence à me poser des questions à la con. Mieux vaut vivre le jour le jour comme je l'ai toujours fait._

§§§

On continua de faire les courses pendant bien deux heures. Je ne vis même pas le temps passé tellement j'étais plongé dans mes réflexions existentielles.

Une fois le sac plein, on s'arrêta dans un bar. L'ambiance était assez conviviale même si l'endroit empestait le tabac et l'alcool.

Ace réussit à nous dégoter une table et trois chaises. Il commanda une bière et deux limonades au serveur. On les sirota tranquillement puis le brun partit à la pêche aux info.

Fatigués d'attendre, Akhésa et moi ( _en nous gueulant dessus_ ) quittons le bar en disant au brun qu'on le rejoindrait plus tard au striker.

On commença à se promener, en essayant de ne pas nous entretuer. On finit par débarquer ... nul part. L'endroit était désert, juste quelques rats, chats et autres animaux le peuplait. Les maisons avaient les fenêtres soit cassées soit barricadées. Cet endroit avait tout d'une ville fantôme ! Or des fantômes, moi j'en avais ras la casquette !

La neige avait cédé sa place à une brume humide.

C'était un coup de chance si je ne tombais pas malade ! _Quel temps pourris !_

L'autre brune se mit à bouder et me tourna le dos. Elle s'assit sur une caisse en faisant la moue, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

 _Pff, et après c'est moi le gamin !_

Je m'assis aussi quelques mètres plus loin sur les marches du parvis d'une maison. Les coudes sur les genoux et les mains de chaque côté du visage. Je soufflais.

Rien à faire.

§§§

 **#PAF#**

La brune en avait marre de bouder, elle avait donc décidé, pour s'occuper, de faire une bataille de boules de neige. Et évidemment, étant la seule personne dans le coin, j'avais été obligé de participer.

Là je venais de m'en prendre une en pleine poire. La neige glissant dans mon manteau, je commença à me tortiller à cause du froid dans mon cou. La dragonne était morte de rire et se roulait par terre.

 _Elle va me le payer !_

Elle ne me vit pas arriver avec une boule de neige qui faisait le double de la taille de ma tête.

 **-Vengeance !**

Je la lui balança. A mon plus grand malheur, elle roula sur le côté et bondit sur ses pieds, agile comme un chat.

 _Merde !_

Elle prit de la neige et ...

 **-Banzaiiiii !**

§§§

On était tous les deux à faire les étoiles de mer dans la neige. Épuisés par notre lutte acharnée. Trempés par la neige fondue. On rigolait. J'étais bien.

Certes on s'entendait pas super bien mais ça nous empêchait pas de passer de bons moments. _Qui aime bien, châtie bien..._

 **-We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea. But as long as you are with me, there's no place I rather be.**

 _Tiens elle fredonne une chanson. Je comprends que dalle mais le rythme est sympa._

Je sais pas combien de temps on est resté comme ça mais le soleil commençait à décliner quand je me dis qu'il serait bien de rentrer au striker.

Je me leva donc et la brune m'imita. D'un commun accord, on se mit en marche direction le port.

§§§

Le soleil venait de se coucher quand on arriva au point de rendez-vous. Ace n'y était pas. Il faisait nuit noire dans les rues. On était presque les seuls sur les quais. Les boutiques avaient toutes fermées et il s'était remis à neiger. La brune regardait tomber ces drôles de flocons noirs. Moi je me frictionnais les bras.

 _Il fait vraiment un froid de canard sur cette île !_

On attendit, appuyés contre un mur. On attendit longtemps et toujours aucune traces du brun. L'horloge de l'île sonna 22 heures.

 **-J'ai faim,** râla la jeune fille.

 **-Moi aussi.**

 **-T'as rien à manger ?**

 **-Non, c'est Ace qui a le sac.**

 **-T'as pas de l'argent ?**

 **-Non et de toutes façons les boutiques sont fermées.**

Un groupes de fêtards entra dans un bar. D'autres en sortirent. On entendait quelques bruits de musiques et de rires au loin. L'usine qui dominait la ville fumait encore. Elle avait quelque chose de monstrueux, une sorte de grosse bête noire qui crache de la fumée. Elle était au sommet de l'île et un circuit de chemin de fer la reliait au port. Des wagons montaient et descendaient jour et nuit dans des grincement épouvantables. Ils amenaient le minerai extrait des entrailles de l'île. Il avait été trié et nettoyé dans l'usine pour ensuite être envoyé dans d'autres usines par bateaux. L'activité économique de l'île reposait uniquement sur cette usine et sur cette mine. Une fois les ressources de métaux épuisait, l'île deviendra vite déserte. Les gens partiront pour trouver un travail ailleurs. Drôle de vie. Travailler dans une mine n'est ni un travail rentable ni un travail agréable. Ce sont de pauvres gens qui vivent dans la misère qui font cette besogne protégés par cette "justice absolue".

 _"La justice coûte chère, c'est pour cela qu'on l'économise."_

 _Quel monde pourris, j'ai hâte de quitter cette île._

Un monstre passa.

Ah non, pardon c'était une vieille dame trop maquillée et toute ridée.

 _J'aime pas les vieux. C'est moche, c'est ridés, ça radote. Bref c'est chiant._

Bref il y avait une vielle qui passait par là. Grande et droite, elle était vêtue d'un drôle d'accoutrement, une sorte de robe bleu nuit moulante et fendue sur les côtés avec un décolleté entouré de motif ethniques et un châle noir très long. Ses cheveux gris étaient longs avec une énorme mèche rose qui lui retombait sur le visage. Sa bouche était colorée avec du rouge sanglant et ses yeux peinturlurés dans une teinte bleu/noire. Elle avait une sorte de losange dessinait en noir sur son front. Le tout plissés par les rides de son âge avancé.

 **-Oh mes pauvres enfants !**

 _C'est à nous qu'elle cause la vieille ?_

Elle s'approcha, choppa ma tête et l'écrasa contre sa poitrine qui devait être, autrefois, énorme mais qui maintenant était retombée, comme un soufflé.

 **-Si jeune et déjà à la rue !**

Elle m'étouffait contre elle. Son parfum était à la limite de me faire vomir. Et Akhésa se marrait !

 **-Tout va bien, tata Lison va s'occuper de vous. Vous êtes tout maigrichons ! Venez chez moi.**

 _Ne jamais faire confiance aux inconnus._

Disons que moi, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix étant ceinturé par les bras de la vieille qui avait quand même une sacrée poigne pour son âge ! Et qu'Akhésa ne semblait pas connaître cette règle de bon sens et commença à suivre cette vieille qui promettait de la nourrir.

§§§

Toujours emprisonné dans les bras de la vieille peau tel une peluche tenue par une gamine, je visitais la ville où la mocheté se repèrait avec une faciliter déconcertante vue la ressemblance des rues.

Ace s'était sûrement perdu et devait crécher dans un auberge ou juste passer la nuit dans un bar. Mais bon, je me faisais pas trop de soucis pour lui vue comment il est balèze.

Bref, on arriva devant une maison qui ressemblait à toute les autres. Elle avait un étage, suivait l'inclinaison des rues qui étaient toutes en pentes. Le toit était triangulaire. Les poutres principales en bois noirs étaient visibles et le reste des murs était recouvert de torchis beige. Les fenêtres étaient carrées et avaient des jardinières de fleurs qui égaillaient la façade. _Bof, nian-nian._

Notre guide ouvrit avec une grosse clé en fer, sans desserrer son étreinte et laissa Akhé entrait la première. Elle ferma derrière elle et alluma une petite bougie.

On était dans un salon, très cosie. La pièce n'était pas très grande et meublé simplement. Quelques tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs recouverts de tapisserie rose pâle. Dans une cheminée, à gauche, un petit feu brulait avec au-dessus une marmite en fonte. Devant, une table de bois brute avec un napperon blanc en dentelle et un bouquet de fleurs roses était entourée de quelques chaises en bois. Sur la droite, une petite cuisine avec un évier et des placards en chêne plein à craquer. Au sol, le carrelage en damier noir et blanc était d'une propreté impeccable.

La vieille me lâcha enfin. Mais à peine eus-je le temps de respirer qu'une chose déboula de l'escalier et me sauta dessus.

Je me retrouva écrasé sous une masse de poils noirs. Deux yeux brillants me fixaient et une large langue rose me badigeonna la face de bave.

 **-Au pied, Dagoberd.**

La chose velue alla s'assoir au pied de sa maîtresse.

 **-Bon chien.**

Elle caressa la grosse tête de l'animal de sa main décharnée aux ongles peints en rouge sang.

 **-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est une brave bête.**

Le chien me regardait, sa grande langue pendante.

 _Il a l'air encore plus stupide que la brune._

 **-En plus, il est bien dressé. Regardez. Dagoberd, couché.**

Le chien se coucha.

 **-Dagoberd, assis.**

Le chien s'assit.

 **-Dagoberd, donne la patte.**

Le chien tendit la patte.

 **-Dagoberd, dit bonjour.**

 **-Bonjour !**

 **-Aaaaaaaah !**

Je sauta en arrière et atterris sur les fesses.

Le chien avait parler !

 **-Brave bête.**

La vieille lui frottait encore la tête. La brune caressait aussi la chose en rigolant.

 _Mais attendez ! Un chien qui dit bonjour, c'est pas normal !_

 **-Ferme la bouche, mon petit. Sinon tu vas gober les mouches.**

Machinalement je m'exécutais.

Je savais qu'on aurait pas du suivre cette vieille, je le savais !

§§§

 **-Bonne nuit, mes petits.**

La vieille Lison monta se coucher à l'étage. J'avais refuser de dormir dans le même lit qu'Akhésa. Donc elle avait prit la chambre d'ami et moi je couchais sur le divan.

Le chien bizarre dormait devant la cheminée. Je me glissa sous la couette.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !_

Lison nous avait servi un bon bol de garbure avec du pain frais. Je m'étais régalé ! Ensuite j'avais pu prendre une douche chaude et elle m'avait passé un sweat noir à capuche et un jean clair. Certes ils étaient trop grand mais c'était moins pire que de se balader en débardeur/bermuda ! Elle avait aussi laver nos vêtements et les avait sécher.

 _Malgré son côté excentrique, elle est grave sympa cette vieille !_

Mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles même et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, j'étais entrainé dans le monde des rêves.

§§§

Je m'étirais dans un long râle.

 _J'ai vachement bien dormi !_

Dans la cuisine, Tata Lison préparait le petit déj, Dagoberd à ses pieds. Akhésa n'était pas là, elle devait encore dormir. Je prenais mon temps pour me lever.

 _On est traité comme des coqs en pâte ! Le bonheur !_

Je salua notre hôte puis m'installa à la table. Elle me servit une tranche de bacon et un œuf au plat. Je me servis en grand verre de jus de fruit et elle prit un thé. On mangea en discutant de la pluie et du beau temps _(même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas sur cette île)._

Akhésa nous rejoignit, la tête dans le potage. Elle prit du thé et du jus de fruit ainsi que double ration de bacon et d'œuf. On continua de parler de tout et de rien.

J'appris que cette île s'appelait l'île du Voreux mais qu'en générale on l'appelait tout simplement Le Voreux. On y exploitait surtout du cuivre et du charbon. Tata Lison nous raconta aussi qu'elle et son mari étaient des natifs de l'île. Son mari avait travaillé dans la mine mais il était mort il y a des années dans un éboulement. Ils n'avaient pas d'enfant et elle n'avait pas voulu se remarier même si elle était jeune à cet époque. Depuis elle travaillait dans en bar en tant que serveuse. C'était justement en rentrant de son job qu'elle nous avait trouvé.

Je lui expliqua qu'on voyager d'île en île à la recherche d'une certaine personne. Bien sûr je ne lui parla pas de Ace.

 _Il est déjà suffisamment repérable ce lance flamme !_

Bref les minutes passèrent. On débarrassa la table et on fit la vaisselle. Akhésa était super contente. Elle racontait certaine de nos aventures ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Lison qui n'avait jamais voyager.

§§§

 **-J'espère qu'on se reverra un jour !**

 **-Merci encore pour votre accueil. Au revoir.**

 **-Au revoir ! A la prochaine !**

 **-Bonne route, mes petits !**

On quitta la petite maison d'où Tata Lison nous saluait à la façon Miss France.

 _Quelle drôle de femme quand même ! Enfin bon, il fallait encore retrouver Ace avant de mettre les voiles._

On avançait tranquillement dans les rues enneigées. Il y avait un bon nombre de passants. Akhésa flânait, le nez en l'air et moi les mains dans les poches. Tata nous avait donner les vêtements de rechange et maintenant j'étais bien au chaud dans mon sweat. Elle m'avait même passer des bottes !

Bref j'étais bien au sec, le ventre plein et bien reposé. Autrement dit, j'étais de bonne humeur et prêt à supporter les deux énergumènes avec qui je voyageais.

§§§

On retrouva Ace appuyé à son striker en train de faire la sieste. La brune se chargea de le réveiller en le bombardant de boules de neige.

Il nous expliqua qu'il avait eut quelques différents avec un groupe de pirates et qu'après une bonne baston, il avait passer la nuit au bar. Il était évidement partit sans payer et avait passer la mâtiné à nous chercher.

En retour, Akhésa conta notre rencontre avec Lison et ce fut dans la joie et la bonne humeur qu'on quitta Le Voreux.


	15. Chapter 15 : Départ précipité

**La flûte**

 **Chapitre 15 : Départ imprévu**

§§§

Une fine bruine tombait. Une légère brise caressait les flots et le striker de Ace se dirigeait doucement mais sûrement vers une nouvelle île. Le brun se reposait, son chapeau recouvrant son visage. Akhésa ronflait, la bouche béante. Bref tout était calme et serein. Mais un mauvais pressentiment m'habitait depuis qu'on avait quitté Le Voreux. Il allait se passer quelques chose, mais quoi ? J'en savais rien et ça me m'était les nerfs en pelote.

On avait toujours voyager sans "problèmes", Ace quoi qu'un peu con était super fort et réglait les problèmes en moins de deux. Akhésa aussi était forte même si elle s'attirait un tas d'ennuis. Et moi, certes j'étais loin d'être un froussard mais j'étais sacrément nul malgré ma flûte.

 _Ben c'est bon, je me suis trouvé un objectif, être aussi balèze qu'Ace ! Eh ben punaise, c'est pas gagné..._

Je me lassai bercé par les vagues et profita de ce moment de calme pour piquer une ptite sieste.

§§§

Ace remonta le bateau sur la plage de galets pendant qu'Akhésa sautillait partout et que j'allais m'abriter de cette foutue pluie. L'île était composée d'une gigantesque forêt tropicale. Je me réfugia sous un palmier en attendant les autres. Le brun cacha le striker sous des buissons et on partit en exploration, le but étant de trouver une ville ou au moins un abris.

Après à peine quelques minutes de marche dans cet environnement sauvage et hostile, on tomba sur une sorte de temple en forme pyramidale qui était au centre d'une clairière. On aurait dit que ses quatre faces étaient composées uniquement d'escaliers de pierre qui filaient vers le sommet.

 _Le truc à vous donner le vertige !_

On en fit le tour mais on ne trouva pas d'entrées. Ace décida d'aller voir en haut. J'attendis en bas avec l'autre folle qui me harceler pour avoir un truc à grignoter. La pluie collait mes cheveux à mon front et sweat tout neuf avait déjà prit l'eau.

 _Encore une île avec un temps de merde, on a vraiment pas de chance..._

Le brun nous hurla de venir. Je dus me résoudre à commencer l'ascension.

Il y avait un nombre de marches phénoménale ! Évidemment Akhésa avait aucun problème avec son fruit du démon. En trois coups d'ailes, elle était en haut ! Et Ace non plus. Il se projetait facilement avec ses flammes. Mais moi, NON je devais monter une à une ces foutues marches à deux balles !

Autant dire que j'arrivai en haut à l'état de légume* rampant au sol comme une limace.

 **-Debout Aikka, regarde !**

Dans un mouvement las, je releva vaguement la tête.

 _Incroyable._

La vue était à couper le souffle. On surplombait un océan de verdure qui dansait au rythme du vent, martelé par la pluie. Le ciel rempli de nuages gris se mêlait à l'océan qui filait vers l'horizon.

Je me releva entièrement. _Punaise, que c'était beau !_

Le vent froid s'engouffrait dans mes vêtements mouillés. J'étais congelé mais pourtant je n'avais aucune envie de partir.

 **-Wahou**

Ce fut le seul mot que je pus articulé devant le déchainement des éléments. Je jeta un regard au brun qui admirait le paysage. Il était tout aussi trempé que moi, un sourire étirait ses lèvres et son regard brillant de détermination fixait l'océan comme pour le défier.

Soudain deux bras vinrent entouré nos cou et une tête alla se caler entre nous. C'était évidemment Akhésa qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Depuis que j'avais quitter mon île natale pour suivre ce malade, je m'étais jamais vraiment senti à ma place. Mais maintenant j'étais sûr. J'avais toujours vécu sans but précis à part survivre. Il était grand temps pour moi de prendre mon destin en mains. Je vais partir à la découverte du monde et peut-être que j'y apprendrais d'où vient cette drôle de flûte.

Je souris. _Ça avait beau être des malades mentaux tous les deux, je pourrais pas me passer d'eux._

Et on était tous les trois en haut de cette drôle de construction, sous cette pluie battante à contempler ce splendide paysage, tout sourire.

J'aurais pu rester ici des heures. _Mais bon, les meilleurs moments on toujours une fin. Et là, elle fut assez brutale_.

Akhésa éternua. Sauf que cette tarée n'éternue pas comme tout le monde. Elle ça lui fait une secousse, limite elle s'envole.

Résultat, son pied glissa. Elle se cassa la gueule, nous entrainant dans sa chute. Le problème, c'est qu'on était en face d'un gouffre.

 _Bref je vous fait pas un dessin..._

 **-Aaaaaaaah !**

Heureusement, réflexe, je sortis ma flûte et en une note. Pouf, le temps s'arrêta. On flottait dans les airs. Akhésa se transforma, le temps reprit son cours et on atterrit, non sans mal.

 _Ouf, quelle gourde cette fille !_

§§§

Cette île était visiblement dénuée de toute vie. La pluie ne semblant pas vouloir cesser, on décida de lever l'encre rapidement. Quand on retourna sur la plage, Ace affirma que le log pose était rechargé. On partit donc illico presto.

Les jours suivants furent relativement calmes, ponctués par le passage fréquent de quelques monstres marins. Akhésa, en manque d'exercice, s'amusait à faire de la voltige au-dessus de nos têtes. J'eus droit d'ailleurs à un tour gratuit qui se termina évidemment par un plongeon malencontreux dans l'eau glacé. _Non franchement, j'en peux plus de cette folle._

Au bout de six longues journées, on approcha d'une île. On apercevait déjà son port fleurissant et coloré, fourmillant de voyageurs, de marchants et sûrement de quelques pirates. Les murs des maisons étaient ocres et les toits rose poudré. Le soleil, à son zénith, régnait en maître sur le ciel où aucun nuage n'osait s'approcher. Le vent était tiède et apportait une délicieuse odeur d'épice et de fleur. Pourtant une certaine crampe à l'estomac ne me quittait pas et j'étais persuadé qu'elle n'était pas du à la faim. Ace alluma le feu sous ses pieds et une minute après on était dans le port. Se faufilant entre les énormes navires marchands, on trouva une petite place pour amarrer dans ce port bondé.

Ace partit sur le champs en quête d'information sur ce _Peach, Teach, Queach ? Je sais plus !_ Bref sur l'autre type et moi je me retrouva en tête à tête avec … la folle ! _Wouhou ! Il est content Gaëtan !**_

Elle décida, sans demander mon avis, qu'on irait faire les boutiques. _Sérieux, vous me voyez, moi faire du shopping ?!_

C'est donc en trainant des pieds que je suivis la surexcitée qui trottinait joyeusement dans la foule.

§§§

On avait passé l'après-midi entier à faire les boutiques. _J'en peux plus ! En plus de passer trois plombs aux cabines d'essayages, elle m'oblige à porter les sacs ! J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre ! Bon, okay elle m'a acheté des bonbec mais quand même._

C'était donc avec une énorme sucette, _vous savez celles qui sont rondes et plates_ , dans la bouche et une quinzaine de sacs dans les bras que je suivais la brune. La nuit venait de tomber. On avait pas encore dîner et on espérait retrouver Ace pour manger avec lui et trouver une auberge pour la nuit. Mais voilà, comme à chaque fois, on ne le trouvait pas et mine de rien ces foutus sacs étaient sacrément lourds. On s'assit, épuisé, à la terrasses d'un café. La dragonne commanda deux limonades et on scruta les alentours en les sirotant.

Le café se trouvait sur une place circulaire. En son centre, une fontaine en pierre ocre représentée un soleil. Deux visages étaient sculptés de chaque côté d'une ligne de tiges qui symbolisaient ses rayons. L'un des visages était souriant et l'autre était effrayé. L'eau coulait de leur bouche. Quelques lampadaires éclairaient la place ainsi que dans deux des cinq rues qui y menaient. Les autres étaient plongées dans le noir, trop étroites pour laisser les rayons de la lune y pénétraient. La ville restait agitée même de nuit. De la musique, des rires et pas mal de bruit brisait le calme nocturne. La plupart des boutiques étaient fermés, seuls les cafés, auberges, bars et restaurants en tout genre étaient encore ouverts. Beaucoup de monde circulait encore dans les rues mais on pouvait remarquer que ce n'était pas le même type de personne. Ces gens là avait plutôt une tête de pirates ou de malfrats que de marchands. Même si l'ambiance restait festive et joyeuse, l'air semblait tendu et prêt à exploser à n'importe quel moment. Ce n'était pas très rassurant.

Une bagarre se déclara dans une rue sombre voisine. Je ne voyais rien mais j'entendais clairement les sons distinctifs de gens qui se tapent dessus. Même si certains passants tournèrent la tête, la grande majorité continuait sa route. Cela me fit penser que depuis notre arrivée on avait pas une seule fois croiser de marine. Cette île était réellement suspecte et sûrement assez louche.

Terminant mon verre, je regarda la tarée qui m'accompagnait depuis déjà un certain temps. Elle dormait devait son verre vide, la bouche ouverte mais l'air serein. _Non, vraiment cette fille est totalement insouciante._

Un flash lumineux suivi d'une vague de chaleur me firent sursauté. Cela venait de la bagarre qui semblait d'ailleurs avoir prit fin. Je ne fus pas vraiment surpris de voir Ace en sortir. Par contre se qui me frappa ce fut son air grave, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées. De plus il paraissait pressé. Je lui fis un signe de la main. Dès qu'il nous reconnu, il nous rejoignit en trois grandes enjambées.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** lui demandais-je une fois qu'il fut assis à notre table.

 **-Je pars ce soir.**

 **-Déjà ?! Mais elle est pas mal cette île, on pourrait rester plus longtemps ?**

 **-T'as pas bien compris, j't'ai dis JE pars. Vous vous restez là.**

 **-Quoi tu vas m'abandonner avec l'autre folle !**

 **-Je l'ai enfin retrouvé.**

 **-Qui ?**

Notre attention alla se fixer sur la brune qui venait de se réveiller et de perturber notre conversation.

 **-Teach, je l'ai retrouvé. Il a quitté cette île avec son équipage, hier. Des types avec qui il a magouillé m'ont dit où il était partit. J'ai réussi à me procurer un éternel pose de l'île. En partant ce soir je suis sûr de ne pas le rater là-bas.**

 **-Ouais mais si j'ai bien compris, ce mec il a bouffé un sacré fruit du démon et en plus il a un équipage ! Tu penses pas que tout seul tu vas avoir du mal à lui mettre une raclée ?** contrais-je.

 **-On peut d'aider,** proposa Akhésa.

 **-C'est pas vos oignons. Je veux pas vous trainez dans une histoire qui vous concerne pas. Et puis, faut pas me sous-estimer.**

Il nous souriait d'un regard déterminé. La dragonne était étrangement sérieuse. Pour ma part, je lui faisait entièrement confiance. En plus je savais très bien à quel point il était puissant. Pourtant, cette foutue crampe était toujours là. Un truc clochait.

§§§

Impossible de trouver le sommeil. Je ne cessais de me tourner et de me retourner dans mon lit. Depuis le départ précité de Ace, je n'étais pas tranquille. Même sans lui, je savais qu'on pourrait se débrouillé. Je savais aussi que lui n'aurait aucun mal à retrouvé l'autre type et à lui foutre une déculotté. Pourtant, tout ça me tracassait au point que j'en perde le sommeil.

Après avoir retrouvé Ace, on avait mangé un morceau tous ensemble. Ensuite on avait accompagné le brun jusqu'à son striker et il était partit sur une mer d'encre, tout feu tout flamme, pressé de se débarrasser de l'autre. On l'avait regardé partir, toujours avec ses p*tain de sacs et puis on s'était mis en quête d'une auberge. On en avait trouvé une, petite, charmante et pas chère. On avait pris une chambre avec deux lits séparés. Akhésa s'était littéralement effondrée sur son lit. Moi, j'avais posé les sacs et comme j'avais pas encore sommeil, j'étais aller prendre une bonne douche dans la salle de bain de la chambre. Je m'étais couché après avoir mis une couverture sur l'autre idiote qui dormait déjà, toute habillée.

Et j'en étais là, plongé dans mes pensées, ou plutôt prisonnier de ces dernières. Je me remémora tous ce qui m'étais arrivé ces dernières semaines : l'arrivé de Ace, mon départ, le début de l'aventure, l'arrivé d'Akhésa, toutes ces îles bizarres et le départ d'Ace. Ça avait un certain goût d'amertume, ça avait était trop court. Intense mais trop court.

Ce fut sur cette constatation que je sombrais dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

*état de légume : référence Age de Glace 3 (Buck:"et réduisant ce brocoli à l'état de légume !" xD)

**réplique de l'Atlantide

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.

Pour info, j'ai (enfin) terminé cette fic. Le prochain chapitre sera l'avant dernier.

J'ai attendu d'avoir fini d'écrire le 17 pour publier celui-là, d'où l'attente.

Un grand merci à tous celles et ceux qui ont la patience d'attendre ce chapitre.

Un jour peut être, j'écrirais le dernier "acte" que je voulais. Mais hélas, actuellement je n'ai ni le temps ni le courage.

Gros bisous, bye ! ;)


	16. Chapter 16 : la ville ocre

Réponse review :

 _MEUF D'ARGENT AVEC UN COEUR D'OR ! (OU DE PIERRE 8D)_ : Hey ! Non franchement tu pouvais pas trouver un pseudo plus court ! Et sinon désolé mais... je vais rien te dire de ce qu'il va se passer ensuite niak niak niak (oui ceci est un petit rire diabolique). Ta menace d'utiliser les oignons me fait très peur ! (non en fait je m'en fout totalement). Et comment ça je suis habituée à tes conneries ? C'est toi Ic'ilver ? Si tu change de pseudo je ne peux pas te reconnaitre, patate !

Bref, merci pour ce mignon petit commentaire et merci aussi à _Heureducrime._

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **La flûte**

 **Chapitre 16 : La ville ocre**

§§§

Une brise faisait virevolter mes mèches rousses. Le ciel était bleu comme la mer. Pas de soleil, pas de nuage, seul une clarté éblouissante illuminait l'endroit. Rien à l'horizon. L'océan à perte de vue. Un calme plat. Mais pas serein. Curieux, je ne savais pas que je pouvais marcher sur l'eau. _Bon en même temps, c'est un rêve._

L'eau commença à se troubler à certains endroits. Elle se mit à vaciller en petites vaguelettes. D'abord toutes douces, puis de plus en plus grandes, jusqu'à se qu'une sorte de muraille jaillisse de l'eau propulsant cette dernière par torrent. Je voulu reculer. Impossible. Mais pieds étaient comme coller. Mais l'eau me passa à travers comme si je n'existais pas. Je n'étais même pas mouillé. En jetant un coup d'œil circulaire, je remarqua que j'étais entouré de chaque côté par une gigantesque muraille qui formait un cercle autour de moi. Seul un petit passage m'empêcher d'affirmer que j'étais enfermé. Malgré la distance qui me séparait du mur, sa hauteur me donner le vertige. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ?_

Un vent chaud me léchait le visage. L'eau sous mes pieds se mit à bouillir. Et d'énormes nuages noirs firent disparaître toute clarté. Je me retrouva plongé en moins de deux dans une ambiance lugubre et brûlante. Un fracas épouvantable faisait vibrer mes tympans. Mes sens se brouillèrent et je finis par me ramasser sur moi-même en position fœtal, plaçant mes mains sur mes oreilles et fermant les yeux.

Dans ce cahot infernal je perçus des voix criant des paroles intelligibles. Les seuls mots que je compris furent :

J'arrive, Luffy, Ace.

Ainsi que des pleurs et un cris de douleur si puissant que le ciel et les murs se fissurèrent. Des pans entier commencèrent à tomber agitant la mer. Pris de panique, j'ouvris les yeux. Juste à temps pour voir un bloc arrivait au-dessus de moi. Je n'eus le temps que d'écarquiller les yeux avant qu'il m'écrase.

§§§

Ce fut en sueur et haletant que je me réveilla ce matin. _Quel horrible cauchemar ! J'en ai encore des frissons._

Un bruit de douche me fit déduire que la dragonne était en train de se laver. De minces rayons de soleil se faufilaient entre les volets signe que l'aube était déjà passée.

Ace était parti la veille au soir, nous obligeant à cohabiter. Il nous avait laissé un peu d'argent pour qu'on se débrouille et nous avait abandonné. _Il a intérêt à revenir vite !_

Je sortis du lit d'un bond et ouvris la fenêtre pour prendre l'air. Je m'accoudai à la balustrade du minuscule balcon et admira la ville aux murs rouges s'éveiller. Derrière de hautes bâtisses, le soleil pointait sa face jaunâtre et baignait le port d'une lumière chaleureuse. Un vent frais et agréable courait dans les rues commerçantes où les marchands étaient déjà sur le qui-vive, et sifflait dans les ruelles étroites.

L'auberge étant située dans les hauteurs de la ville, un large panorama s'offrait à moi. Je profitais de cette douce chaleur et de ce calme matinal en admirant les alentours.

 **-C'est jolie, hein ?**

 **-Très. C'est calme et à la fois agité.**

La brune s'appuya à côté de moi. Elle respira une grande bouffée d'air frais.

 **-Moi j'aime bien ce petit patelin.**

J'acquiesçai. Son ventre grogna. Je l'a regarda l'air blasé. Elle sourit. Le mien grogna à son tour. Je me mordis la lèvre. Elle pouffa. On descendit manger en rigolant.

§§§

 _Pas possible, cette fille, tout simplement pas possible !_ En une mâtinée elle nous avait déjà attiré des ennuis _. Ne demandez pas comment elle a réussit à ce mettre à dos une bande de truands._

Je l'avais laissé quelques minutes à peine, pour la retrouver poursuivie par ces types qui ne lui voulaient pas que du bien. Je fus également recruté dans cette course poursuite. C'était donc en courant de mes petites jambes maigres que je résonnais sur les effets et les causes* possibles de leur colère. Au sourire de la brune il était facile à deviner qu'elle leur avait joué un mauvais tour. A moins qu'elle rigolait car elle est totalement idiote. _Hmm, les deux hypothèses sont probables... Merde un mur ! Fais chier c'est un cul de sac !_

Je m'arrêta en urgence pour éviter de me fracasser contre le mur. La dragonne ne sembla pas sans préoccuper et fonça dedans. Théoriquement elle aurait du s'écraser la tronche et tomber. Ben non, elle explosa carrément le mur qui vola en morceaux. Nos poursuivants déboulant dans la ruelle, je fus obliger de quitter rapidement mon état d'étonnement pour courir à sa suite. Autrement dit, traverser le mur par le trou que cette dernière avait creusé.

 _Deux secondes, si elle est capable de péter un mur sans effort, pourquoi elle ne défonce pas les gens qui nous en veulent ?!_

 _...Parce qu'elle trouve ça marrant, évidemment. Elle va me tuer un jour !_

§§§

 _Bon à votre avis, entre un grand type musclé et un petit gamin tout maigrichon qui court le plus vite ?_

 _Comme vous l'aurez compris je me suis fait rattrapé._ Un des bandits me chopa par la capuche de mon sweat et me leva de sorte que mes pieds s'agitent pitoyablement à deux mètre du sol. On était seuls dans une petites ruelles sales et puantes. La brune avait filé sans se rendre compte de mon absence.

 **-Ben alors, gamin, on fait moins le malin,** commença celui qui me tenait.

 **-On a deux mots à dire à ta copine, tu saurais pas où elle est passé ?**

Le mec qui venait de me parler était sûrement le chef, moins grand que les deux autres, le nez plat, des petits yeux noisettes, ses cheveux noirs et gras plaqués vers l'arrière, les oreilles décollées, la bouche tordue dans un mauvais sourire et une énorme cicatrice lui zébrant le visage. _Il a vraiment une tronche de gros rat._

Derrière lui, un troisième type très grand et très mince souriait comme un benêt. _Il a l'air sacrément con celui-là. Eh mais un petit et un très grand avec des tronches de rat, c'est Razmo et Rapido !* Hmm...Hmm... laissez tomber en fait._

 **-Nan. Lâche-moi.**

 **-Ah tu veux jouer les durs ?**

Il envoya son poing dans mon pauvre ventre. L'autre me lâcha et j'allai m'écraser dans un tas d'ordures. J'essayai de me relever mais on me balança un coup pied dans les côtes. Je fus éjecter quelques mètres plus loin en roulant misérablement au sol, toussant du sang et serrant les dents pour pas crier. Je me tordais de douleur comme un ver de terre quand l'un d'entre me reprit la capuche pour me soulever.

 **-Alors tu vas parler ou tu as avaler ta langue ?**

Je lui cracha un mélange de salive et de sang à la figure.

 **-Sale môme !**

Il m'envoya de nouveau voler et cette fois j'atterris contre un mur. Ma colonne vertébrale craqua au moment du choc et je retomba face contre sol. Tout mon corps se contractait sous la douleur et je fermais les yeux en attendant le prochain coup. _P*tain c'est la dragonne qui fait des conneries et c'est moi qui prends tout !_

§§§

Je dus certainement perdre connaissance car quand je rouvris les yeux j'étais certes toujours allongé au sol mais les trois moches ne semblaient plus en mesure de me taper. Le très grand faisait l'étoile au milieu de la ruelle, le nez en sang. L'autre était avachi dans un tas d'ordures, une poubelle recouvrant sa tête. Et enfin le chef avait la tête dans un mur, le reste de son corps pendouillait comme un torchon sale. Je tourna doucement la tête et vis la dragonne posée sur une poubelle en train de manger une belle pomme bien rouge. Bizarrement je souris à cette vue et tenta de me lever. Elle m'aperçut bouger et descendit de son perchoir pour m'aider.

 **-Tu peux marcher ?**

 **-J'pense.**

On rentra à l'hôtel, elle marchant doucement, moi boitant. Elle sortit de son sac une trousse de premier secours et me soigna non sans mal. L'heure du déjeuner ayant sonné, elle me traina à la terrasse d'un restaurant.

§§§

On avait une vue dégagée sur le port. L'eau scintillait sous le ciel toujours bleu et une douce chaleur nous enveloppait. Les petits bateaux de pêche tanguaient au rythme des vagues. Des porteurs de tout âge battaient le pavé chargés d'énormes caisses. La douce musique des cigales résonnait un peu partout. Une brise rafraîchissante faisait voler la poussière en petit tourbillon. Nous profitions de ce moment paisible en lézardant à la terrasse du restaurant, le ventre plein et repus.

 **-J'm'ennuie !** se plaignit la brune.

 **-Tais-toi et profite du calme.**

 **-Mais y a rien à faire ici ! Et puis les gens sont pas sympa...**

 **-T'es chiante.**

 **-Méchant.**

 **-Idiote.**

 **-Sale mioche.**

 **-Grosse moche.**

 **-Je suis pas grosse déjà !**

 **-Ouais mais t'es moche.**

 **-Pff méchant roux.**

 **-T'as un problème avec les roux ?**

 **-Non mais j'ai un problème avec toi !**

On se retrouva dos à dos en train de bouder comme deux gamins. Non franchement, la scène était pitoyable. Cette tête de mule avait les joues gonflées comme une enfant.

 _Elle est vraiment insupportable ! Si elle s'ennuie autant elle a qu'à partir ! Au moins je serais tranquille sans elle. Elle peut bien aller au diable c'est pas mon problème !_

Je grimaça.

 _Si c'est un peu mon problème, j'ai beau avoir une super flûte, je suis quand même pas vraiment capable de me défendre seul. Et puis ... je me suis habitué à cette brune râleuse ..._

§§§

On passa l'après midi à trainer. Akhésa continuait à se lamenter et moi j'essayais de ne pas m'énerver contre elle. On rentra finalement à l'auberge vers dix huit heure. Je pris une douche, me passa de la pommade. J _'ai de magnifique bleus, c'est génial._

Quand je sortis de la salle d'eau je trouva la brune sur le semblant de balcon qui observait le soleil couchant. Un truc attira mon attention : elle avait encore ses chaussures alors qu'elle les enlevait d'habitude.

 **-Tu comptes sortir ?** lui demandais-je en finissant de me sécher les cheveux.

Pas de réponse.

 **-Eh tu pourrais au moins répondre ! Tu vas où ?**

 **-Je sais pas.**

 _Super._

Elle se retourna et me regarda. Je soutins son regard qui était relativement neutre pour une fois. On resta comme ça un certain temps avant qu'elle ne détourne les yeux, laissant un regard au ciel orangé.

 **-J'en ai marre de rester ici. J'ai pas envie de l'attendre. J'aime pas attendre. Ça te dérange pas que je parte ce soir ?**

 _Quoi ? J'ai bien entendu ? Elle veut se barrer ! Quand j'arrive enfin à la supporter, elle se tire ! Mais bordel quelle nouille celle-là !_

 **-T'es en train de me dire que tu veux pas revoir Ace ?**

 **-Je le reverrais sûrement une autre fois. Le hasard fait bien les chose pour ceux qui naviguent sur cette mer.**

 **-T'es vachement philosophe** pour une fois. T'es malade ? T'as bouffé quelques chose de bizarre ?**

 **-T'es bête, le nain. J'en ai marre de rester avec toi à rien faire. Je m'ennuie. J'ai besoin d'aventure donc je veux partir. Si tu veux tu peux venir avec moi.**

 **-Non, vraiment, ne plus voir ta tronche me fait très plaisir. Ace sera déçu mais si t'y tiens vas-y dégage, je te retiens pas.**

Elle sourit comme une idiote.

 **-Cool. Je pars maintenant alors. On se reverra bientôt Aikka t'inquiète !**

Elle prit au vol son sac, me glissa une petite bourse dans la main et me fit un bisous sur le front avant de sauter du balcon. Je m'y précipita. _Elle nous fait quoi là ?!_

Un grand coup de vent me griffa le visage et une bête noire prit son envol dans la nuit qui venait tout juste de tomber.

J'avais oublié qu'elle avait un fruit du démon !

Je me passa la main dans les cheveux. Au contact de mon front humide, j'affichai une mine dégouté. _Elle est sérieuse ! C'était franchement pas utile !_

 _Mais malgré ça, je suis content, un peu triste mais content._ Puis la réalité me frappa ; j'étais désormais seul jusqu'au retour de Ace. Seul et sans garde du corps dans cette ville assez dangereuse sous ses airs tranquilles.

 _Il va falloir que je trouve une solution._

Je m'assis sur mon lit glissant doucement dans le sommeil.

§§§

Le lendemain matin, dès les premiers rayons je quitta l'auberge. J'achetai un sac de toile pas cher avec deux anses pour le porter en sac à dos. J'y glissa mon sweat (j'avais remis mon débardeur), mon pantacourt, ma flûte, ma bourse, un peu de bouffe et deux ou trois autres babioles. Une mangue pour petit déjeuner, je commença à arpenter les rues maintenant familières. Je traina vers le port. Après plusieurs tentatives, je trouva un type qui voulu bien m'embaucher. Je déjeuna à l'auberge et commença l'après-midi même.

Je repris un train de vie monotone mais assez sympa. Le patron payait bien. Dès la tombée de la nuit, je filais fissa à l'auberge. Le temps s'écoulait calmement. Je fis connaissance avec les autres types qui bossaient avec moi. Tous étaient des marins, plus ou moins chaleureux. Eux aussi étaient de passage ici. D'ailleurs tous les jours, l'un d'entre nous partait et un autre arrivait.

On réparait des bateaux, des gros, des petits. Une bonne ambiance régnait et ce n'était pas rare d'entendre quelqu'un chantait ou sifflotait. Au moins, ce qu'on pouvait dire c'est qu'on manquait pas de travail. J'ai rapidement trouvé ma place dans l'équipe.

Cette île était, de jour, vraiment super agréable. Je puis me constituer ma petite cagnotte. Je dormais dans un bon lit. Je mangeais à ma fin. J'étais bien. J'étais heureux. Mes amis me manquaient évidement mais ici la vie était mieux et ne me donnais pas envie de rentrer.

 _Mais voilà, le bonheur ne dure jamais très longtemps..._

Un matin en arrivant sur le chantier, j'entendis les gars parler plus fort que d'habitude. Ils étaient tous attroupés. Je m'approcha pour voir. Évidement j'étais trop petit pour voir quoi que se soit mais on me renseigna :

 **-Y a un pirate qui va être exécuté. C'est marqué dans le journal. Mais attention pas n'importe qui ! Un commandant de Barbe Blanche : Portgas D. Ace !**

 _Hein ?_ Ace ?

* * *

références et trucs inutiles :

 **je résonnais sur les effets et les causes*** : merci Spinoza, merci la philosophie car comme dit Descartes : "Bien juger, pour bien ce conduire"

 **Razmo et Rapido *** :référence au dessin animé Les Ratz dont je vous laisse le début du générique qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai ajouté cette référence.

(-Hey Rapido !

-Ouais Razmo ?

-T'entends ce rythme endiablé ? C'est ça qui fait danser les rats !

-C'est parti.

Pas d'panique à bord. Le fun et la vitesse d'abord. Pas d'panique à bord. C'est les Ratz, c'est les Ratz qui sont là pour ça !)

 **philosophe**** : Philosophiiiiiiie ! Hakuna Matata ! (ça n'a rien avoir mais à chaque fois que je vais en philo j'ai cette chanson en tête)

* * *

Je suis très fier, cela bien longtemps que je n'avais plus publié avec seulement une semaine d'écart entre deux chapitres !

Avec un petit suspens à la fin en plus.

Bref, j'espère que cela vous a plu !

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier mais il sera long (très voire trop long...)

Je verrais si je trouve le temps et la motivation d'écrire une suite commune au _Pinceau_ et à la _Flûte_.

Est-ce que vous voulez un chapitre bonus, au fait ? Je n'en ai pas prévu pour l'instant mais si vous avez une idée n'hésitez pas à m'en faire par !

Une petite review ? ^^


	17. Chapter 17 : Maintenant, c'est ma vie !

**La flûte**

 **Chapitre 17 : Maintenant, c'est ma vie !***

§§§

 _Exécuté. Dans trois jours Ace sera exécuté. J'arrive pas à en revenir. Mais comment... comment a-t-il pu se fourrer dans un tel pétrin ! Faut absolument que je l'aide mais … mais comment ? En plus Akhésa s'est barrée, c'est vraiment pas ma veine. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Ce con il m'a trainé sur cette foutue mer, il a pas intérêt à crever ! Je vais aller le chercher ! … à Impel Down … ouais non c'est pas vraiment une bonne idée… Je suis complètement inutile !_

Je remuais sans cesse le problème dans tous les sens. J'avais passé la nuit à réfléchir et au matin la question n'était toujours pas résolue. A force de faire les cent pas dans ma chambre d'auberge, j'eus le tournis. Je m'assis sur le lit. Je ne trouvais aucune solution et je n'avais qu'une seule envie me fracasser la tête contre le mur.

 _Mais bordel qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour l'aider ! Déjà rester ici à tourner en rond ça sert à rien. Faut que je parte, que je prenne la mer. Mais pour aller où ? A Impel Down, à Marine fort ? Je serais plus un boulet qu'autre chose. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien !_

Ce fut plus déterminé que jamais que je bondis de mon lit, ramassa mon sac et toutes mes affaires. Je paya l'auberge et courus jusqu'au port. _Dans tous les bateaux amarrés là, il y en aura bien un qui ira où je veux !_

Faute de mieux, j'embarqua vers midi sur un bateau direction Sabaody. On partit peu après. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas monté sur un vrai bateau. L'allure était bien différente du striker de Ace et c'était beaucoup plus confortable. C'était un assez gros navire marchand rempli en grande majorité de tissus et d'étoffes en tous genre. Quelques autres passagers étaient présent. J'avais pu louer une petite cabine individuelle à un prix dérisoire et en échange d'un coup de main en tant que matelot.

§§§

Nous étions parti hier. La mer était calme. Le temps clément. L'équipage relativement sympa. Je prenais mes repas avec eux dans le réfectoire. Je ne voyais pas souvent les autres passagers ou le capitaine. Je pouvais profiter de cette belle et calme traversée, enfin j'aurais pu si de funèbres pensées ne trainaient pas dans mon esprit. Elles y valsaient sans arrêt jouant avec mes cauchemars et mes crampes d'estomac, créant ainsi un malaise croissant. Le temps filait et je n'avais toujours pas de plan…

J'espérais qu'une idée lumineuse germe dans mon esprit mais rien. Le lendemain matin les arbres géants de Sabaodi étaient en vus. De larges cernes s'étaient glissées sous mes yeux. Le peu de sommeil que j'avais se peuplait constamment de cauchemars où un tas de scénario catastrophe s'enchainaient.

On allait amarrer dans une heure. J'observais l'étrange île accoudé à la balustrade piquant régulièrement du nez. Finalement je m'endormis mais comme à chaque fois, le réveil fut brusque et en sueur avec en supplément un mal de ventre. _Non franchement j'ai toujours beaucoup de chance !_

Entre temps le navire était entré dans un des grove dont j'avais pas eu le temps de voir le numéro. Une foule se pressait sur les quais. Des bulles... beaucoup de bulles... il y en avait partout ! Les gens s'en servaient même pour transporter des trucs lourds. C'était dingue ! L'endroit rayonnait d'une multitude de couleurs chatoyantes. Les gens étaient souriants, les commençants bienheureux. La nature et la modernité se mêlait avec grâce et assurance formant un tout incroyable. J'en restais scotché devant le paysage fabuleux qui s'offrait à mes yeux.

Je dus sortir de ma rêverie pour aider les marins à attacher les voiles. Le navire accosta. Je fila prendre mes affaires, saluant l'équipage.

Je descendis la passerelle et me trouva emporté dans la foule des quais. Petit comme je suis, je voyais rien et me laissais guider.

§§§

Je quitta la foule des quais pour me glisser dans les ruelles sombres. J'errais à la recherche d'un bar où glaner quelques informations quand je sentis une présence derrière moi. Habitué à ce genre d'endroit, j'accélèrais le pas et tourna dans un cul-de-sac nauséabond. Je fis face à la masse de muscle qui me suivait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Je posa ma main sur mon sac prêt à dégainer ma flûte. Mais un sourire carnassier naquit sur le visage balafré du type. Je fronça les sourcils et sans comprendre comment tout devint noir autour de moi.

§§§

Douleur. Un foutu mal de tête de mes deux inondait mes pensées dans un flot de douleur indescriptible. Il faisait noir, tout noir. Il faisait chaud mais quelque chose de froid et de dur me faisait frissonner. Et surtout, ça puait !

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent douloureusement sur ... une p*tain de cellule. _Bordel, dans quoi je me suis encore fourré !_

Je me redressa mollement pour m'appuyer contre le mur froid. En face de moi des barreaux, à droite un mur et à gauche quelques gens avec une tête d'enterrement. Une forte odeur de pisse et de vomi remplissait l'air.

Je passa ma main dans mes cheveux désorganisés. _J'ai franchement pas de veine. Tiens ? Super, j'ai les poignets attachés et mon sac est évidemment aux abonnés absents. Le seul point positif c'est que j'ai pas l'horrible collier chelou que portent la majorité des prisonniers. Bon et maintenant, je fais quoi ?_

§§§

 _Le souffle court, les poumons en feu et les jambes en coton, je traçais à travers les sombres couloirs. Derrière moi, des types qui veulent me refouttre dans cette cellule pour me vendre comme esclave. J'ai pas retrouver ma flûte et Ace sera bientôt exécuté. Je pense qu'on peut dire qu'on est dans la mouise…_

§§§

Flashback :

J'observais attentivement les vas et viens des gardes. Parfois, ils s'arrêtaient pour prendre un prisonnier ou en remettre un nouveau. J'essayais de comprendre cet étrange manège. Où étais-je donc tombé ? _ça a tout l'air d'une vente d'esclaves ou un truc du genre. Faut que je me tire et vite !_

De nouveau, un garde passa, s'arrêta devant la porte grillagée pour insérer la clef rouillée dans la serrure. La porte grinça sur ses gonds dans un silence de mort et il fit signe à une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges de se lever. La meuf se mit doucement sur ses jambes et se traina jusqu'à la sortie. C'était maintenant ou jamais !

Je bondis d'un coup sur mes pieds et me précipita vers la porte. Je bouscula la fille et tenta une glissade entre les jambes du garde. Il réussit à me chopper le bras et me souleva jusqu'à ce que mes pieds ne touchent plus terre. Il voulut me bloquer avec son autre main mais je la lui mordis jusqu'au sang. Il cria de douleur et de surprise me lâcha. Agile comme un chat, je retomba au sol et fila ventre à terre vers la sortie de cet enfer.

§§§

J'étais donc perdu et haletant, poursuivi pas des types pas très gentils à la recherche de la sortie. J'aperçu un rayon de lumière dans l'obscurité ambiante et couru vers elle, attiré comme un papillon. La lumière provenait d'une petite fenêtre située en hauteur. Le martèlement des pas étaient synchronisés aux battements de mon coeur. _Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix._

Ni une, ni deux je m'élança et sauta en m'appuyant au mur. Ma main droite réussit à s'agripper au rebord. Une, deux, trois. Je me tira et me hissa comme je pus.

 _Ils arrivent._

Je poussa mon dos vers la vitre, cassa le verre et partis en pirouettes mal contrôlées. J'atterris sur l'herbe. Mon dos craqua. J'étouffa un cri de douleur. Sans demander mon reste, je me releva et fila me planquer dans la forêt.

§§§

Hors d'haleine, je m'accroupis entre les racines des arbres géants. J'essayais de retrouver mon souffle tout en ignorant la douleur qui vibrait dans tous mes membres. Au bout d'un certain temps, je pus respirer convenablement. Mes pensées redevinrent claires. _Bon, point positif : Je suis vivant. Points négatifs : Je suis perdu, j'e n'ai plus mon sac donc plus de flûte, de vêtements, d'argent et de nourriture. Merde. Tiens, on dirait qu'il commence à faire nuit._

Je frémis.

 _La vache, ça caille !_

Je m'assis mieux, repliant mes jambes contre moi et déposa ma tête sur mes genoux.

 _Bon et maintenant, j'ai froid, faim et je suis seul. Tout seul...dans un endroit hostile, sans rien ni personne pour me protéger._

 _Bordel de merde, pourquoi je me suis embarqué dans un pareil foutoir ! Tout ça pour un idiot de pyromane qui soit dite en passant va bientôt être exécuté... Merde !_

 _Je suis nul. Je sers à rien, un vrai boulet. Pire que l'autre dragon stupide. Au moins elle, elle est puissante. Moi je suis faible et inutile. Même pas capable de m'occuper de moi-même. Je me suis toujours reposer sur les autre. Si mes anciens amis n'avaient pas été là, j'aurais pas fait long feu seul dans la rue. J'ai beau être doué en mécanique, si je ne deviens pas plus fort rapidement, je ne vivrais pas longtemps._

 _Si ça se trouve, je vais crever ici. Dans ce trou paumé. Seul. Ace mourra aussi. La dragonne m'oubliera avec sa mémoire de poisson rouge. Et mes ami, eux aussi m'oublieront si ce n'est pas déjà fait._

 _Voilà, il me reste plus qu'à crever comme un chien errant. Rien ne me retiens ici..._

Une larme solitaire glissa sur ma joue gelée, suivie de bien d'autres.

§§§

Mes entrailles se tordaient dans tous les sens. Seul mon corps refusait de mourir. _Je ne suis qu'un lâche. J'ai fui toute ma vie._

Les yeux fermés, roulé en boule, j'espérais que la faucheuse vienne rapidement me prendre.

Une poigne forte saisie mon épaule gauche. Je me crispa. _Non, pas encore les marchands d'esclaves. Pas eux !_

La personne m'obligea à me relever. Elle me tenait en hauteur, mes pieds trainant au sol. Puis on me secoua violemment, comme si j'étais un pantin désarticulé.

 **-Debout le nain ! Aller réveilles toi du con !**

 _Oh non ... sur tout les gens qui existent au monde, il faut que je retombe sur elle !_

J'ouvris péniblement mes yeux rougis et gonflés. Soudain, elle me lâcha et je m'écrasa piteusement au sol.

 **-Wahou ! T'as encore plus une sale gueule qu'avant.**

 **-Toujours aussi sympa à ce que je vois, grognasse.**

 **-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, sale roux.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, idiote. T'étais pas parti à l'aventure ? Ou alors t'as renoncé car t'as peur ?**

 **-Gnagnagna. En fait je te cherchais. T'as vu ce qui arrive à Ace ? C'est vraiment pas cool.**

 **-Non c'est sur, c'est pas cool. Bon maintenant laisses moi.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Parse que je veux être tranquille.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Je viens de te le dire !**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Dégage !**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Mais merde ! Laisse moi crever en paix !**

 **-...**

 _Bon au moins, j'ai réussi à lui rabattre le caquet._ Je détourna les yeux et me remit en boule avec l'intention de me rendormir. Pour toujours... Je ferma les yeux.

 **-Non.**

 _Hein ?!_

Sans plus de formalité, elle chopa l'arrière du col de mon t-shirt et me traina derrière elle. J'essaya de me débattre. _Rien à faire, je suis trop faible._

D'un coup elle me balança devant elle. J'attéris sur les fesses. _Aïe. Elle est vraiment pas délicate c'te meuf !_

Les poings sur les hanches, elle me regardait d'en haut, les yeux dans l'ombre de son chapeau. _Je le sens moyen..._

 **-Qu'est-ce tu veux ?** lui demandais-je sur la défensive.

 **-T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Je sais pas ce qui c'est passé dans ta tête mais t'as pas intérêt à mourir.**

 **-Et pourquoi ?**

 **-Parse que je l'ai décidé !**

Je haussa les sourcils. _Mais elle se prend pour qui celle-là ?_

 **-Bon, tu viens on va chercher Ace.**

 **-Non.**

 **-On aura besoin de ta flûte. Tu l'as paumé où ?** continua-t-elle en m'ignorant.

 **-J'sais pas.**

 **-Arrête de bouder ! Faut qu'on récupère Ace avant qu'il soit trop tard. D'ailleurs on est déjà à la bourre. Barbe Blanche est en marche pour aller sauver son fils et il parait qu'il y a aussi un certain Monkey D. Luffy pas loin. Tu te souviens, Ace nous en avait parler, c'est son frère de coeur. Aller bouge tes fesses.**

 _Seul je n'ai aucune chance de sauver Ace mais avec tous ces gens qui ont l'air puissant et accompagné de la brune, j'ai peut être une chance de m'en tirer vivant avec Ace. Et si ça se trouve, Barbe Blanche m'acceptera peut être comme mécano. Je pourrais sillonner le monde dans un équipage des plus puissants._ A cette perspective je repris espoir. Je leva les yeux vers la dragonne qui me sourit.

 **-Prêt à tout défoncer ?**

 **-Et comment !**

 **-Et ta flûte ?**

 **-C'est les marchands d'esclaves qui l'ont.**

 **-D'acc, on y va.**

Elle ne fit pas d'autre commentaire et on se mit en route. A cause de l'humidité ambiante, mes vêtements et mes cheveux collaient à ma peau. Une douce chaleur nous entourait. J'avais certes toujours une faim de loup mais la présence d'Akhésa me rassurer.

§§§

On arriva facilement à la salle aux enchères. _Comment d'ailleurs la louper !_ C'était un énorme bâtiment circulaire.

La brune me fit signe de me taire et de rester ici. Je me cacha derrière un arbre pendant qu'elle avançait de manière décontracté vers sa cible.

Je m'aperçus qu'une partie du toit ainsi que certain morceau de mur manqué. _Ils font des travaux ?_

Sans plus de cérémonie, Akhé se transforma et d'un puissant éclair fit un trou supplémentaire dans la bâtisse. Un épais nuage de fumée s'éleva et elle y plongea sans hésitation.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle ressortis en courant avec mon sac, laissant derrière elle hurlements paniqués et bruits de combats.

Elle passa devant moi et je la suivis. Elle me lança mon sac que je réceptionna relativement bien et on continua notre course.

§§§

On s'arrêta près d'une source d'eau au milieu de la forêt où j'en profita pour me laver et me changer. Puis on alla jusqu'à un grove plus habité pour trouver de quoi manger.

Une fois repus, on se mit d'accord sur un plan. _Enfin un semblant de plan..._

On rejoindrait Marine Fort à dos de dragon. Akhésa tirait sur tout ce qui bouge pendant que moi je figerais le temps, libérant nos alliés et piégeant nos ennemis. Les autres feront le reste et on repartirait comme on était venu.

 _Mais bon ça c'est la théorie, le problème c'est que malgré nos bonnes intentions, on est VRAIMENT en retard._ On s'en rendit compte quand Akhésa, attirée par un attroupement, vit un écran géant diffusant en direct la bataille.

 **-Les cons, ils ont commencés sans nous !** s'écria-t elle en tapant son poing dans la paume de son autre main. **Aikka on faut qu'on se grouille !**

J'étais atterré. _C'est trop tard, on n'arrivera jamais à temps !_

 **-Eh oh dépêche toi !**

 **-C'est foutu.**

 **-Mais non ! Viens.**

 **-Tu te rends compte que Marine Fort est à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici. Même si tu voles vite on arrivera après la bataille !**

 **-Qui ne tentes rien n'as rien ! Faut au moins essayer.**

Je grimaça.

 **-Bon d'accord.**

On s'éloigna de la foule pile au moment où les images se coupèrent. Les gens râlèrent et nous on courra vers un lieu tranquille pour décoller. On finit par en trouvé un, Akhésa se transforma et je sauta sur son dos non sans appréhension. _Les voyages à dos de dragon c'est pas trop mon truc._

Elle décolla comme une furie et je pus apprécier une remarquable vue sur Sabaodi. _Du moins pendant quelques instants seulement, car c'est vrai qu'elle vole méga vite !_

J'ignorais comment elle connaissait le trajet, il n'empêche qu'elle volait droit devant elle, sûre de sa direction. Il n'y avait que l'océan à perte de vue et seul un soleil brûlant occupé le ciel.

§§§

Soudain une vive odeur de brûler monta à mes narines. Je leva la tête. D'énormes panaches de fumée montaient en colonne cachant leur foyer. Au vue des nombreux navires, je déduis facilement qu'on approchait de Marine Fort. Les cris et les tirs retentissaient encore. Il n'était pas encore trop tard.

J'avais parlé trop vite.

On s'engagea dans la fumée se rapprochant du sol. Une scène apocalyptique s'étendait sous nos pieds. Mais ce qui me marqua le plus fut un géant avec de longues moustaches blanches debout le torse perforé d'énorme cratères fumants.

Un cri déchira l'air, attirant tous les regards. Un type brun hurlait, la bouche démesurément ouverte, couvert de sang et dans ses bras un autre brun avec un trou au milieu du dos.

 _Ace_. C'était Ace qui s'écroulait. _Mort_.

Quelque chose en moi se déchira. J'étais tellement sous le choc que je ne vis même pas la dragonne tirer plusieurs éclairs pour empêcher un type en lave de touché l'autre brun. Je ne vis pas non plus un drôle type bleu prendre le petit brun et battre en retraite.

Je ne sortis de ma léthargie seulement quand ma monture me beugla de faire quelque chose. En effet tous semblaient vouloir butter le petit brun et le gros type bleu qui fuyait.

Je pris ma flûte, joua quelques notes**, toucha Akhésa qu'elle puisse nous poser à côté du tas bleu. Je le frappa également, il reprit vie en fronçant méchamment des sourcils. Je recommença à jouer et la dragonne lui fit signe d'avancer.

Le périmètre d'action de ma flûte était limité. Tous ceux qui étaient trop éloignés nous regarder courir comme des ahuris.

La brune volait de nouveau au-dessus du bleu, le protégeant ainsi de toutes attaques car quelque soit ce qui entrer dans mon périmètre, ça se figeait instantanément. Au bout de la baie, un machin jaune sortit de l'eau. Un grand type avec un chapeau nordique très moche ouvrit la porte de la chose et nous cria de lui passer le Chapeau de Paille et qui l'était médecin.

Le petit brun devait donc être le fameux Luffy.

Je ne suivis pas l'échange parse que j'en avait rien à foutre et me concentrait d'avantage sur mon énergie qui diminuait très rapidement. C'était la première fois que je jouais aussi longtemps et je sentais mes forces s'envolaient.

A bout de souffle je mis fin à mon supplice. Tous ce qui étaient encore figé repris vie et un morceau de clown aida la chose bleu à amener Luffy au truc jaune moche.

Un gros bateau arriva de nul part et tout le monde se tus. Un roux manchot en descendit et personne n'osa plus bouger.

 _C'est qui se type ? En fait, je m'en fiche._

Je jeta un coup d'oeil à l'autre folle et d'un commun accord, elle décolla loin de ce carnage.

§§§

On se posa sur un caillou désert au milieu de nul part. J'étais mort de fatigue mais plus grave j'étais paniqué.

Non, il ne pouvait pas être mort. C'était qu'une blague !

J'avais hélas un goût amer dans la bouche. Derrière mon sourire, je tentais de renfrogner mes larmes.

 _Bordel ! Il m'a fallu à peine quelques mois pour considérer ce type comme un grand frère et partir en mer avec lui ! Me voilà bien avancé maintenant qu'il n'est plus là ! Seul, sans personne pour me protéger au milieu de Grand Line, sans but._

 **-T'as fini de pleurer comme une madeleine !**

 **-La ferme ! Je pleures pas !**

Je renifla un bon coup, essayant d'empêcher l'eau salée de glisser le long de mes joues. Akhésa était là, à côté de moi, bien droite, le regard porté sur l'horizon. Elle ne pleurait pas mais son visage d'habitude si joyeux et enfantin, était fermé, neutre. On aurait dit qu'elle avait pris dix ans d'un coup.

 **-Arrête de chialer, ça ne le fera pas revenir. S'il est parti, c'est qu'il devait partir. Te reposes pas constamment sur les autres, on ne peut compter que sur soi-même dans ce bas monde. Et si t'es trop faible, l'océan ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi. Alors arrêtes de te lamenter et bats toi !**

 **-Ah quoi bon ! J'ai rien à faire, j'ai pas de but, pas de famille et j'ai quitté mes amis pour partir à l'aventure sans rien leur dire. Au pire, on s'en fout de moi. J'ai qu'a crever dans mon coin.**

 **-Bas vas-y ! On a la chance de vivre et toi tu veux crever ! Et ben crève et fais pas chier ! T'es encore plus con que je le penser, ma parole !**

Sa main claqua. Elle claqua contre ma joue, laissant une marque rouge et m'envoyant voler plus loin.

Mes larmes cessèrent, mes yeux s'agrandirent et ma bouche forma un o parfait. Quelque chose tomba, roula dans l'herbe. Ma flûte. Toujours aussi usée mais intacte.

 **-T'as pas envi de savoir d'où elle vient ! T'as pas envi de découvrir le monde ! T'as pas envi de te trouver une famille, des amis ! De te battre pour tes convictions et de mourir pour elles ! De faire quelque chose de ta vie quoi !**

 **-Et c'est une tueuse à gages qui me dit ça !**

 **-Ouais et alors ! J'assume ! J'ai choisi ma voie et je ne regrette rien ! Je sais me démerder toute seule et je vis le jour le jour. Je me fous dans la merde mais je m'en sors toujours ! Je vis des aventures et je les vis à fond ! Je vis , quoi ! Je vis heureuse ! Et si t'es pas capable d'en faire autant je te balance à la flotte ! Alors maintenant tu bouges ton cul, feignasse ! Tu te lèves, on va chercher le striker et tu le répares. T'es un surdoué en mécanique oui ou non ? Tu le bricoles et tu pars en mer pour vivre et trouver les origines de cette foutue flûte ! Et me regardes pas comme ça je suis pas ta mère ! D'ailleurs j'ai faim ! Tu sors à bouffer pendant que je fais le feu.**

Pas de réaction de ma part.

 **-Et plus vite que ça !**

Je sursauta et me leva en quatrième vitesse quand un éclair vint me lécher les fesses. _C'est vraiment une malade cette fille !_

§§§

Le lendemain on partit comme elle l'avait décidé, chercher le striker de Ace. Après une grosse journée de vol, on arriva sur une petite île, celle où Ace nous avait qu'il était parti chercher Barbe Noire, _cet enfoiré_. J'éprouvais désormais envers ce type et l'autre machin de lave un haine profonde ainsi qu'un fort désir de vengeance. Bien sûr j'étais pas assez fou pour m'attaquer à eux mais s'ils leur arrivaient quelque chose, je serais le premier à m'en réjouir.

On trouva le striker gentiment caché derrière un buisson touffu. On le sortit sur la plage. La nuit tombant, la brune fit un feu et on mangea le reste de nos maigres provisions.

Dès que le soleil fut de nouveau levé, je partis faire des courses dans un petit village à moitié détruit et presque désert. J'acheta à manger et dénicha différentes pièces et outils qui pourraient me servir.

Quand je revins à notre campement de fortune, Akhésa c'était fait un hamac et ronflait paisiblement.

Je posa mes achats sur le sable chaud et retroussa mes manches. _Et maintenant au travail !_

§§§

Il me fallut plus d'une semaine à trafiquer l'engin de Ace pour pouvoir l'utiliser sans son fruit du démon. Tout le long, la dragonne était restée avec moi. Elle passait son temps à m'observer ou à dormir. Une fois les réparations terminées et un tour d'essais réussit avec succès, elle m'annonça qu'elle partait continuer son aventure sans moi. Elle me demanda ce que je comptais faire et je lui affirma que j'allais suivre ses conseils, partir en mer, me faire des potes et trouver l'origine de ma flûte.

On se serra la main puis elle me prit dans ses bras pour un gros câlin où elle faillit m'étouffer. Elle rigola et me quitta en hurlant qu'on se reverra un jour. Je saluais en agitant la main en direction de l'étrange créature noire qui s'envolait vers d'autres conneries.

Je souris. _Je l'aime bien cette idiote même si je ne lui dirais jamais à voix haute._

Je ferma les yeux et inspira un bout coup. _Maintenant, c'est ma vie !*_

* * *

MCG ou références :

Maintenant c'est ma vie* : Titre d'un livre de Meg Rosoff que je lisais au moment où j'ai écrit ce chapitre.

joua quelques notes** : petite vidéo pour vous donner une idée du genre de mélodie qu'Aikka joue _:(à taper dans Youtube)_ watch?v=EcKORO8S6m8

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est fini. J'ai mis du temps mais je tenais absolument à la finir._

 _Le temps passe et mon style d'écriture change ainsi que mes choix de sujets_.

J'espère que cela vous a plu. J'ignore si un jour j'écrirais une suite commune au Pinceau et à la Flûte comme c'était initialement prévu.

Ce chapitre était écrit depuis un bon bout de temps. J'ai profité de ses vacances pour l'achever.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi. Si vous voulez un chapitre bonus, dite-le moi.

Une petite review ? Bye ;)


End file.
